MAINTENANT, IL A UNE DETTE ENVERS MOI
by Link9
Summary: Chapitre 32 ENFIN uploadé ! La potion va-t-elle marcher sur Lupin ? Vous le saurez en lisant ce nouveau chapitre.... mdr HErmioneSeverus
1. Un grave accident

MAINTENANT, IL A UNE DETTE ENVERS MOI....  
  
ATTENTION !!!! Pour une fois, je vais faire une fic d'HETERO !!! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Et même mieux, je vais faire un Hermione/Severus (enfin, normalement...) !! Alors, avis aux fans !!!!  
  
DISCLAMER : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling...  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un grave accident...  
  
C'était la veille de la rentrée. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient à la terrasse du chaudron baveur par cette belle après midi d'août. Ils passaient ici la nuit avant d'aller à Londres, le lendemain, pour prendre le Poudlard express. Débarrassés de leur parents respectifs, Hermione et Ron s'étaient amusés avec leur meilleur ami toute l'après midi. Harry avait passé d'ailleurs le sien à courtiser discrètement Ginny, qui rougissait. Hermione riait aux éclats tandis que Ron grognait. Ce dernier n'aimait manifestement pas qu'on touche à sa s?ur.  
  
- Alors, Mione... Préfète en chef cette année ? demanda Harry, en attrapant doucement la main de Ginny sous la table.  
  
Ron, voyant cela, s'étouffa avec son jus de fruit.  
  
- Tout à fait ! McGonagall m'a envoyé l'insigne avec la lettre. J'étais folle de joie !  
  
- J'imagine bien, Granger ! répliqua une voix froide et traînante. Une sang de bourbe, préfète, c'est formidable pour toi, et désastreux pour Poudlard.  
  
Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un bond et firent face à Malefoy, bras croisés, sourcil dédaigneux levé.  
  
- Alors Potter, toujours dans le camp des perdants ? Moi, mon avenir est assuré alors que je ne donnerai pas une mornille du tien...  
  
- Que veux-tu la fouine ? Si ça t'intéresse, je peux te faire bondir... répliqua Ron entre ses dents.  
  
Malefoy allait répondre quelque chose de cinglant quand une explosion retentit. La boutique de Ollivanders venait de prendre feu, et 10 personnes tout de noir vêtues s'approchaient lentement. Hermione se saisit de sa baguette, imitée par ses amis. Malefoy, lui, ne bougeait pas et affichait un sourire arrogant.  
  
- Ginny, retourne à l'hôtel et enferme-toi dans la chambre... murmura Hermione. Vite !  
  
La jeune fille hésita, mais voyant que Harry l'encourageait à faire de même, partit se réfugier. Les 10 hommes continuaient d'avancer, jetant des impardonnables à tous les sorciers qui tentaient de s'interposer entre eux et les jeunes élèves. Ce fut Harry qui donna l'assaut en lançant un stupefix. Ron enchaîna avec un experlliarmus. La bataille faisait rage. Hermione évitait plusieurs maléfices, et en jetait autant. Elle était plus avancée scolairement que ses amis et lançait des endoloris. Un moment, elle se trouva à gauche de Drago, toujours souriant.  
  
- On dirait que ton heure a sonné, sang de bourbe...  
  
- Tuez les ! Tous les deux ! Dit une voix froide à l'attention des deux ennemis.  
  
Drago blêmit d'un coup. Son regard se posa sur un homme cagoulé.  
  
- Non... père....  
  
Le mangemort ne regarda même pas sa victime et agita sa baguette. Une lueur rouge et verte se dirigeait droit vers le serpentard. Drago était incapable de bouger. Au dernier moment, Hermione le poussa.  
  
- Fais gaffe abruti !!!! hurla la gryffondor.  
  
Le serpentard tomba lourdement sur le sol, sa tête percutant une dalle. Il s'évanouit sur le coup. Hermione, elle, venait de se prendre le maléfice de plein fouet. Une douleur violente s'empara d'elle, partant du poignet et remontant jusque dans son cerveau. Sa baguette tomba dans un bruit sourd. La gryffondor fut prise de spasmes et tomba inanimée.  
  
Lorsque la préfète ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva dans un endroit inconnu. Elle était dans un lit confortable, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard. C'était blanc. Sur une petite table de nuit était posé un bouquet de fleur. Assise sur une chaise, une jeune femme lui souriait.  
  
- Vous êtes enfin réveillée Miss Granger... 9 heures, c'est une bonne grasse matinée !  
  
- Je suis où ? demanda la gryffondor, en essayant de se relever.  
  
Elle n'y arriva pas, perdant l'équilibre, et retomba sur le matelas.  
  
- A Ste Mangouste... Je suis le docteur Emma Caulfield.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Vous avez eu un accident sur le chemin de traverse, suite à une attaque de mangemort. Cela fait dix jours que vous êtes dans le coma. Nous n'avons pas encore prévenu votre famille ou vos amis vu la gravité de la situation...  
  
- Comment ça « gravité de la situation » ? demanda la préfète, qui pâlit d'un coup.  
  
- Hermione... suite à un sortilège de magie noire, vous avez perdu votre main droite...  
  
La gryffondor sentit son monde s'écrouler.  
  
* * *  
  
J'espère que ce début vous a plu ! Pour avoir la suite, 5 reviews seraient gentil !  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	2. Comment vivre amputée ?

Bonsoir à tous,  
  
Désolée pour le retard d'uploade, mais j'était en vacances à Perpignan. Ce soir, pas de réponses aux reviews. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire faux bond, mais en l'espace de 15 jours, j'ai eu deux décès dans ma famille. Donc, je n'ai pas vraiment le c?ur à vous répondre en délirant comme d'hab. Je suis désolée. En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.  
  
Petit message à Cyngathi : Non, ej n'ai pas lu Stratagème. Mais si tu me la conseilles, je le ferai ! Mercu d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre ! Bisous.  
  
Bisous à tous  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 2 : Comment vivre amputée ?  
  
- C... comment ça ? C'est pas possible !! hurla Hermione. Vous êtes des sorciers ! Vous pouvez me la greffer ! Même les moldus y arrivent !!!  
  
La jeune médecin regarda tristement sa patiente.  
  
- Non, ce sortilège empêche toute greffe magique ou mécanique... Je suis désolée...  
  
La gryffondor ravala ses larmes. Comment pourrait-elle faire sans sa main ? Elle était droitière, elle tenait sa baguette de la main droite, elle écrivait de cette main, manger, se coiffer... Elle se rendit compte en l'espace de deux secondes que cette main lui était indispensable.  
  
- Voulez-vous qu'on prévienne vos parents ? demanda doucement l'interne.  
  
- Non, surtout pas... Ils m'interdiraient de retourner à Poudlard... Qui est au courant de mon infirmité ?  
  
- Personne... On voulait attendre votre réveil pour prendre une décision.  
  
De sa main gauche, Hermione retira doucement le drap qui la couvrait. En effet, elle vit au bout de son avant bras un bandage qui fermait un moignon. Elle se leva, aidée par le médecin.  
  
- Que voulez-vous faire maintenant ?  
  
- C'est possible de retourner en classe ? J'ai déjà raté dix jours...  
  
- J'aurais plutôt penser à de la convalescence... Vous avez besoin de vous reposer et de vous changer les idées... dit doucement l'interne.  
  
- Non, ça ira, merci... Où sont mes vêtements ?  
  
Le médecin lui indiqua une petite armoire, puis sortit dans le couloir. Hermione ouvrit le meuble de sa seule main et s'habilla péniblement, ayant mis plusieurs minutes à retirer la chemise de nuit blanche de l'hôpital. Une fois cela fait, elle se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sort pour rallonger sa manche droite. Cependant, le sort rata et la manche touchait à présent le sol. Hermione se mit à pleurer.  
  
« Comment vais-je faire ? Je suis bonne à rien ! J'ai raté un sort aussi simple... »  
  
Se remettant doucement de ses émotions, elle trouva une paire de ciseaux dans un coin de la pièce et raccourcit manuellement son vêtement jusqu'à la taille convenue. Elle ramassa ensuite ses affaires qu'elle fourra dans son sac et sortit de la chambre. Il était 10h30 quand elle trouva son médecin dans l'accueil, occupée à écrire un hibou.  
  
- Je préviens le directeur de Poudlard de votre arrivée imminente ! dit cette dernière tandis que le volatile s'envolait. Voici quelques mises en garde : Votre bande est à changer tous les jours. Je vous donne en prime des potions pour la cicatrisation. Je vous préviens, vous risquez de ressentir des picotements, des douleurs car votre cerveau mettra plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années à réaliser que vous n'avez plus de main.  
  
Hermione acquiesça.  
  
- Je vous emmène ? demanda la jeune femme.  
  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas...  
  
Le médecin sourit et transplana avec la gryffondor à Près au lard. Elles firent le trajet jusqu'à l'école en silence. Arrivée devant Poudlard, l'interne prit la parole.  
  
- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce que de parler, venez à Ste Mangouste. N'hésitez pas !  
  
- D'accord... Merci pour tout docteur, répondit l'élève.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se dirent au revoir, et Hermione poussa les grilles de Poudlard. Elle entra dans le château et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, ses amis étant en cour à cette heure tardive de la matinée. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.  
  
- Euh... chocogrenouille ? Salamandre ? Carambar ?  
  
A ce dernier mot, la statue bougea, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Hermione gravit péniblement les marches et frappa de sa main gauche à la porte du directeur.  
  
- Entrez Miss Granger !  
  
Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre et pénétra dans le bureau. Dumbledore était assis, et invita la préfète à faire de même.  
  
- Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss ? demanda le directeur, en regardant son élève par-dessus ses lunettes.  
  
- Bien, merci... murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Les médecins ont été très discrets concernant votre état de santé. Que vous est-il arrivé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
  
Hermione sentit les larmes monter.  
  
- Je me suis évanouie de fatigue suite à l'attaque de la semaine dernière. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux... dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes.  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Bien. Voulez-vous aller en cour cette après midi, ou désirez-vous vous reposer ?  
  
- Les cours... J'ai dormi pendant dix jours vous savez...  
  
- D'accord. Je vais vous accompagner aux appartements des préfets en chef. Messieurs Potter et Weasley ont ramené vos affaires du chemin de traverse. Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous changer et allez déjeuner. Votre premier cours est métamorphose.  
  
Le directeur se leva et accompagna Hermione à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. La gryffondor espérait ne pas croiser ses amis. Arrivés devant un tableau représentant Merlin, Dumbledore s'arrêta.  
  
- Le mot de passe est Animagus. Le préfet en chef est Drago Malefoy.  
  
A cette annonce, Hermione eut un frisson de dégoût que Dumbledore remarqua tout de suite.  
  
- Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour vous... Après tout, vous lui avez sauvé la vie, et la plus grande qualité des Malefoy est leur honneur. Il a une dette envers vous, et il le sait... Aussi, si il vous prend de haut, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il fera tout pour vous aider si vous avez besoin d'aide. Bon, à tout à l'heure miss Granger.  
  
Hermione salua le directeur et entra dans les appartements. Elle remarqua tout de suite une porte avec son nom inscrit au fond de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle s'y dirigea rapidement, ignorant le reste de la pièce et s'y engouffra. Elle posa son sac au sol, s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à pleurer.  
  
* * *  
  
Bon, la vraie histoire va bientôt arrivée. Les premiers chapitres sont courts, mais c'est pour planter le décors. Pour avoir la suite, plein de reviews svp !!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	3. Premiers désastres

Bonsoir à tous,  
  
Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordre privé mais tout va mieux maintenant ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédent !!! Merci à tous les reviewers : vos messages m'ont fait énormément plaisir !  
  
Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 3 : Premiers désastres...  
  
« Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller. Je dois me ressaisir ! Je vais bien trouver une solution !»  
  
Hermione se leva, sécha ses larmes et revêtit son uniforme de Poudlard, après avoir rallongé péniblement la manche droite pour cacher son infirmité. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle avant le déjeuner et décida d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.  
  
Quand elle arriva, mme Pince était occupée à ranger des livres dans les rayons. La gryffondor se glissa sans bruit dans la réserve. Elle parcourut du regard les livres et s'arrêta sur l'un deux : «Blessures de magie noire ». Elle prit le livre, le fourra avec difficulté dans son sac et sortit de la pièce discrètement. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit le bouquin sur son bureau. Elle lut attentivement la table des matières, puis tourna nerveusement les pages du livre. Cela lui prit du temps, il faut dire qu'à une main, ce n'est pas évident et cela la frustrait. Elle se rendit compte que son infirmité allait la ralentir grandement dans son travail. Elle arriva enfin au bon chapitre : « Blessures incurables, le dernier recours... »  
  
« Là où la médecine échoue, il ne reste qu'une solution : obliger le sorcier qui a lancé le sort à jeter le contre, ou sinon, le mage à qui il obéit. »  
  
Hermione ferma le livre et se mit à réfléchir.  
  
« Il faut donc que j'attrape Malefoy père... Ca va pas être facile, mais je préfère ça que d'aller voir Voldemort. »  
  
Elle mit ses affaires de potions et de métamorphose dans son sac, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la grande salle. Devant les portes, elle resta indécise plusieurs instants.  
  
« Et s'ils découvraient ? Et s'ils se rendaient compte que je n'avais plus de main ? Je ne veux pas de leur regard attristé, de leur pitié... »  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce. Tout de suite, le bruit habituel mourut. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent sur elle. Avant le contact, Hermione eu la présence d'esprit de mettre son bras droit derrière le dos.  
  
- Mione !! Tu nous as manqué !! Ca va mieux ? demandèrent en c?ur les deux garçons.  
  
- Oui, merci ! Et vous, ça va ?  
  
Les deux garçons firent un clin d'?il à leur amie en se mettant à table.  
  
- Faut qu'on te raconte ce qui s'est passé... Les aurors sont arrivés peu de temps après le début de la bataille, et on réussit à capturer quelques mangemorts, dont Queudver et Malefoy... Drago se fait tout petit maintenant ! se mit à ricaner Ron.  
  
- Malefoy ? Il est donc au ministère maintenant ! s'exclama Hermione, très intéressée.  
  
- Oui et non... répondit mystérieusement Harry. Enfin, son enveloppe charnelle est au ministère. Il a reçu le baiser du détraqueur le lendemain de sa capture. Mais le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que Sirius a été innocenté.  
  
La gryffondor sentit son c?ur s'arrêter de battre. Lucius Malefoy était comme mort, et son dernier espoir venait de s'envoler. Elle se leva doucement, attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle sans un mot.  
  
- Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine. Je pensais que l'innocence de Sirius lui ferait plaisir !  
  
- Elle doit être encore perturbée... Faut lui laisser un peu de temps ! répondit Ginny.  
  
Harry acquiesça, continuant son repas. Cependant, quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la grande salle avait aperçut le changement d'humeur de la gryffondor, se leva et partit à sa poursuite. Il la rattrapa facilement.  
  
- HEY ! Granger !  
  
Hermione, pleurant, se retourna.  
  
- Malefoy... Que veux-tu ?  
  
- T'embêter, que puis-je faire d'autre en ta présence ? Alors, c'était bien, ton petit roupillon à l'hosto ?  
  
Hermione serra le seul poing qui lui restait, mais ne répondit rien. Drago la regardait, l'air froid, un sourcil dédaigneux levé.  
  
- Je vois que tu as changé de look. Les robes d'uniforme asymétriques, je ne connaissais pas ! ajouta-t-il, en lorgnant la manche droite plus longue que l'autre.  
  
La préfète en chef s'éloigna rapidement tandis que le serpentard éclata de rire. Elle arriva en avance au cours de métamorphose et se mit au fond, préparant ses affaires à l'avance pour gagner du temps. Elle se mit à relire le premier chapitre de son manuel quand McGonagall arriva, les bras chargés de souaffles.  
  
- Miss Granger, pourriez-vous m'aider à mettre ceci sur mon bureau ? demanda la directrice de gryffondor.  
  
Hermione se leva et prit plusieurs balles dans ses bras. Cependant, n'ayant pas encore l'habitude, elle oublia qu'elle avait une main en moins, et tout s'écroula sur le sol. Hermione se baissa rapidement, et commença à ramasser les balles de sa seule main. Le professeur fit de même, observant du coin de l'?il son élève. Hermione avait du mal à refouler ses larmes.  
  
« Jamais je n'y arriverai... Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur moi ? » se demanda la gryffondor.  
  
- Miss Granger ?  
  
Hermione inspira doucement et releva la tête, essayant de faire un semblant de sourire.  
  
- Oui professeur ?  
  
- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?  
  
- Non, c'est juste que je suis encore un peu fatiguée.  
  
McGonagall hocha silencieusement la tête. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de ramasser les balles, Hermione regagna sa place, et fit discrètement quelques exercices pour muscler sa main gauche et gagner de l'agilité. Les élèves arrivèrent rapidement et le cours put commencer. Hermione avait du mal à prendre des notes. Elle n'avait jamais écrit de sa main gauche, et cela fut une catastrophe. Son cours était parfaitement illisible. Mais le pire arriva pendant l'exercice pratique. Au lieu de métamorphoser sa balle en ?uf de dragon, cette dernière explosa, les serpentards éclatant de rire, Malefoy le premier. Harry tenta de rassurer son amie, mais cela n'eut pas d'effet. La gryffondor sortit rapidement à la fin du cours et se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle prit place à une table du fond, et Ron vint se mettre à côté d'elle. Rogue arriva avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle.  
  
- Maintenant que Miss Je sais tout est revenue parmi nous, commençons les choses sérieuses... dit glacialement le maître des potions. La liste des ingrédients du jour est affichée au tableau. Vous avez deux heures, pas une minute de plus. Au travail !  
  
Hermione contempla ses herbes d'un air contrarié.  
  
- Ron, peux-tu couper les champignons tandis que je fais bouillir le sang de salamandre ?  
  
- Ok Mione ! répondit le rouquin, en lui faisant ses yeux habituels de merlan fris.  
  
La potion se préparait doucement, mais la gryffondor avait du mal à la remuer correctement avec sa main gauche. Elle prenait une couleur bleue au lieu du vert demandé. Rogue approcha et ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.  
  
Hermione baissa la tête et ne répondit rien.  
  
- Pffff, vous parlez d'un travail. 20 points de moins à gryffondor.  
  
Le professeur s'éloigna avec un grand sourire. Le cours finit enfin, et Hermione fuit dans sa chambre. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, et s'endormit de fatigue sans même aller dîner.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser quelques reviews, ca serait gentil !!!  
  
Bisous et bonne soirée,  
  
Link 


	4. L’aveu

Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
Voici enfin le chapitre 4 de cette fic. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire des réponses aux reviews, dar je suis en pleine révisin de partielles. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires en reviews ! Pour répondre à une question qui revient souvent, non, Dumbledore ne sait pas pour Hermione. Il a remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas, mais avec la menace Voldemort, il a autres choses à penser !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 4 : L'aveu...  
  
Le mois de septembre passa avec une lenteur extrême. Les notes d'Hermione chutaient prodigieusement. Même Neville la surpassait. Elle ratait les sortilèges les plus simples. Un soir, l'envie de casser sa baguette en deux se fit insurmontable. Elle se saisit du bout de bois, prit une grande inspiration, mais se souvint au dernier moment qu'elle n'avait plus sa main droite. Elle balança alors l'objet à l'autre bout de la pièce et se mit à pleurer, sans savoir qu'un certain préfet en chef se tenait de l'autre côté du mur, et l'écoutait.  
  
La gryffondor sombrait dans une dépression profonde, mais le cachait. Ses amis ne remarquaient rien, et continuaient à parler Quidditch, le premier match étant dans moins d'un mois. Seule Ginny se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.  
  
Ce samedi matin de mi-octobre, Hermione était entrain de changer son bandage. D'une seule main, ce n'était pas évident, et cela lui prit plus d'une demi heure, comme tous les jours. Elle regardait d'un ?il son dernier devoir de potion. Il y avait un D, affublé d'un « illisible » du professeur Rogue. La jeune femme soupira, passa sa robe de sorcier et sortit de sa chambre. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy. Ce dernier ricana en la voyant.  
  
- Voici donc la plus mauvaise élève de Poudlard. Alors Granger, on a perdu son cerveau pendant la bataille ? C'est dommage, c'est tout ce que tu avais de potable...  
  
La gryffondor l'ignora et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
  
- Il paraît que les gauchers sont des gens supérieurement intelligents. Tu es donc l'exception que confirme la règle !  
  
La main de la préfète se crispa sur la poignée.  
  
- Et je suis sure que le plus beau moment de ta vie a été de me pousser lors de l'attaque. Quelle joie ça a du être pour toi de toucher de ta main de sang de bourbe un sang pur.  
  
Hermione s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui colla la plus belle gifle donnée à Poudlard.  
  
- C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI JE L'AI PERDUE ! hurla la gryffondor en pleurant.  
  
Elle sortit rapidement de la salle commune, laissant Drago, complètement abasourdi.  
  
- Que veut-elle dire ? murmura celui-ci, en frottant sa joue rouge.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione courrait dans les couloirs. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir le plus loin possible. Sa vision troublée par les larmes, elle ne vit pas une personne sur sa route. La collision ne se fit pas attendre, mais les deux parties restèrent debout.  
  
- Miss Granger, je retire 10 points à...  
  
La préfète se moquait de ce que pouvait dire le professeur. Elle se remit à courir, sa main gauche agrippant son sac. Rogue essaya de la retenir en attrapant la main droite de la jeune femme. Quand la poigne du maître des potions passa dans le vide à l'endroit où elle aurait dû se resserrer sur une main, il regarda avec effroi s'éloigner son élève. Se remettant, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du directeur. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans la pièce, où il trouva Dumbledore et McGonagall en grande discussion animée. A la vue du professeur des potions, la directrice de Gryffondor se leva.  
  
- C'est vous qui avez demandé de retirer les fonctions de préfète à Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
  
- Minerva, calmez-vous... tenta Albus.  
  
- Non, je suis désolée ! Ca fait un mois et demi qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital. Vous ne pourriez pas la laisser tranquille ? Certes, ses notes sont désastreuses... Mais cela va s'arranger !  
  
Rogue, livide, n'écoutait pas sa collègue.  
  
- Miss Granger est droitière ou gauchère ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Droitière ! répondit sans hésiter Minerva.  
  
-Gauchère ! rétorqua Albus.  
  
Les trois enseignants se regardaient.  
  
- Pourquoi posez-vous cette question, Severus ? demanda le directeur intrigué.  
  
- Dans mes souvenirs, je suis d'accord avec Minerva - n'en prenez pas l'habitude- Miss Granger a toujours été droitière. Cependant, comme vous le faites si bien remarqué, Monsieur le directeur, cette année elle tient sa baguette de la main gauche.  
  
- C'est impossible ! Je l'ai examiné moi-même il y a plus d'un an pour les buses, Miss Granger possède une baguette pour droitier ! sécha la directrice de gryffondor.  
  
- Dans ce cas, l'avez-vous vu utiliser sa main droite une seule fois depuis le début de l'année ? siffla Rogue.  
  
Les deux enseignants réfléchirent.  
  
- A quoi pensez-vous, Severus ? interrogea Albus, en regardant le directeur de serpentard par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune.  
  
- Je pense que Miss Granger nous cache depuis la rentrée quelque chose de grave, et qu'il serait temps d'aller lui parler.  
  
A ces mots, Minerva se leva et sortit du bureau du directeur.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était réfugiée près du lac. Elle contemplait l'étendue d'eau, le regard vague. Elle touchait nerveusement son moignon. Elle avait encore des douleurs à son membre fantôme. Comment pourrait-elle faire pour vivre dans un monde où l'usage de cette main était indispensable. Plusieurs fois elle avait pensé fuir la sorcellerie pour retourner dans le monde moldu. Mais pouvait-elle abandonner tous ses amis ? Et Ron qui l'aimait ! Que penserait-il en apprenant son infirmité ? Certes, elle l'aimait comme un ami, mais le fait de penser au rouquin l'amener forcément à penser à ses relations amoureuses futures. Un homme pourrait-il avoir envie de vivre avec une handicapée ?  
  
Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un hibou qui venait de se poser à côté d'elle, un message dans les pattes. Hermione récupéra difficilement la missive et la lut rapidement.  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
Pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ? Je dois vous parler au sujet de la prochaine réunion des préfets.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
La gryffondor se leva, mit son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea lentement vers le château.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! LA suite si j'ai plein de reviews !!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	5. Un soutien tant espéré !

Coucou everybody !!!!  
  
Voilà la suite !! Vous avez vu, c'est rapide ! lol ! Bon, merci pour toutes vos petites reviews ! Je suis en pleine révision (encore et toujours) mais dès que j'ai passé mes exams, je prendrais le temps de vous répondre individuellement ! * * *  
  
Chapitre 5 : Un soutien tant espéré !  
  
Quand Hermione entra dans le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor, cette dernière buvait une tasse de thé.  
  
- Bonjour Granger ! Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Un thé ?  
  
L'élève acquiesça, et le professeur fit apparaître une tasse bien fumante. La gryffondor posa son sac, s'assit et but doucement, tout en regardant sa directrice.  
  
- Miss Granger, pourriez vous insonoriser cette pièce pendant que je ferme la porte s'il vous plait ?  
  
Hermione se saisit nerveusement de sa baguette et tenta de lancer le sort. Des étincelles vertes en jaillirent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Minerva.  
  
- Granger ! C'est une baguette pour droitier que vous avez ! Servez-vous en de la bonne main!  
  
La gryffondor ne bougea pas, tétanisée. La directrice attendait la réaction de son élève, qui vint rapidement. Elle s'effondra en larmes sur le bureau.  
  
- Je ne peux pas... murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
Le professeur s'approcha doucement, souleva la manche droite de son élève, et fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle vit. Hermione recula, fixant McGonagall. Toutes deux ne dirent rien.  
  
- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? murmura Minerva, brisant le silence.  
  
- Je voulais essayer de vivre normalement, et surtout, je ne voulais la pitié de personne... répondit l'élève, les yeux brillants de larmes.  
  
Minerva sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se mit à écrire rapidement un hibou qu'elle envoya sur le champ. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et Rogue firent leur entrée. Voyant cela, Hermione serra nerveusement son bras droit tandis que le directeur s'approchait doucement d'elle.  
  
- Miss Granger... reprit doucement Albus, montrez-moi votre main droite, s'il vous plait...  
  
Hermione remonta à contre coeur sa manche et Severus, à cette vision crut défaillir.  
  
- Pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas mis de prothèse à Ste Mangouste ? demanda Dumbledore, en retirant le bandage de l'élève.  
  
- Ils ont essayé, mais la magie noire encore présente empêche la prothèse de rester en place... murmura Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore commença à observer la blessure sous tous ses angles et la gryffondor grimaçait de temps à autre.  
  
- Ca vous fait encore mal, Granger ? interrogea McGonagall.  
  
- Oui, par moment, c'est comme si j'avais encore ma main, et qu'elle me brûlait...  
  
Severus, lui, ne disait rien. Il bouillait de rage. Comment avait-il pu être aussi ignoble avec elle depuis le début de l'année alors qu'elle vivait cela ? Il aurait du se douter de quelque chose, mais il avait été aveuglé par sa haine envers les gryffondors, et surtout, aveuglé par sa jalousie. Oui, il était jaloux de cette miss Je sais tout. Il avait appris par Dumbledore qu'elle avait réussi à faire du polynectar pendant son premier trimestre de deuxième année. Il avait été ébloui par son intelligence, et se demandait parfois pourquoi le choipeau ne l'avait pas mis à Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Ca le répugnait de l'avouer, mais elle était assez rusée et ambitieuse pour appartenir à sa maison.  
  
- Y-a-t-il un moyen pour vous rendre votre main ? demanda McGonagall.  
  
- Oui et non. Il existe une possibilité, mais irréalisable. Il n'y a que Voldemort qui puisse me la rendre.  
  
Severus tapa du poing sur la table. Il était furieux. Il avait grillé sa couverture il y a deux mois et maintenant, il le regrettait.  
  
- Bien... Miss Granger, allez vous reposez. Ce soir, Mme Pomfresh passera dans votre chambre changer vos bandages et vous donner une potion antidouleur. Pendant ce temps, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même allons chercher une alternative à votre problème. Si vous avez le moindre soucis, venez-nous voir.  
  
Sur ces paroles réconfortantes, Rogue proposa à Hermione de la raccompagner à ses appartements de préfet en chef, ce qu'elle accepta.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des préfets en chef...  
  
- Quel con ! s'exclama Drago, les yeux brillants d'une fureur contenue.  
  
Il tenait dans sa main tremblante de rage une lettre de Voldemort lui même, qui lui annonçait que, selon les dernières volontés de son père, il recevrait la marque avant Noël. Le serpentard balança le parchemin au feu et se délecta de le voir réduit en cendre. Puis, il se posa dans un fauteuil et se mit à ruminer.  
  
"Quand comprendra-t-il que je ne veux pas être un larbin. Je suis un Malefoy ! Je suis fier et je veux être mon propre maître. Mon père est la honte de la famille..."  
  
Un bruit de porte le tira de ses pensées. Il se tourna légèrement et vit Granger entrer.  
  
"Et merde, il ne manquait plus qu'elle... Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?" se demanda-t-il en remarquant les yeux rouges de la gryffondor.  
  
- Alors Granger ? On pleure encore parce que même Londubat est meilleur que toi ? ricana-t-il. Je te prêterai bien mon mouchoir, mais il faudrait que je te touche et ça me répugne.  
  
Cette remarque eut plus d'effet que prévu. Hermione s'effondra en larme au milieu de la pièce. Drago, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentit mal. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui prit doucement l'épaule. Hermione tenta de le repousser, mais avait une fois de plus oublier qu'elle n'avait plus de main droite. Quand le contact entre le moignon et le torse de Drago se fit, le serpentard regarda son homologue, avec inquiétude.  
  
" Non, ce n'est pas possible... Ca peut pas être ça..." pensa-t-il.  
  
Il la releva et l'assit de force sur le canapé de la pièce. Il remonta brusquement la manche droite de son ennemie et observa ce qu'il voyait.  
  
- Vas-y, moque-toi de moi maintenant... murmura Hermione.  
  
Drago, choqué, ne répondit pas de suite. Il ne pouvait décoller son regard de cette monstruosité.  
  
- Potter et Weasel sont au courant ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
  
- Pourquoi le seraient-il ? répondit Hermione.  
  
- Qui le sait ? continua le serpentard.  
  
- Rogue, Dumbledore et McGonagall, depuis une demi heure...  
  
- Ca veut dire que tu as passé plus d'un mois avec ça sans que personne ne t'aide ? s'énerva le préfet en chef.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
  
- Ca me fait que c'est de ma faute et que, ayant une dette envers toi, je vais t'aider... murmura le serpentard.  
  
Il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme et la berça doucement.  
  
- Et que comptes-tu faire ? murmura Hermione.  
  
- Quelque chose qui me répugne...  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Pour savoir ce que va faire Drago, c'est simple, il suffit de mettre 10 reviews !!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	6. Un nouvel ami

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!  
  
Vu le nombre impressionnant de reviews que j'ai reçu, j'ai décidé de mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne !! Toujours pas de réponse aux reviews, car mes partielles sont début février, donc je suis en speed !  
  
Juste un petit message pour Daphné : Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous prend pour des andouilles. Si j'écris, c'est certes pour mon plaisir, mais aussi pour le votre ! Donc, si mon histoire vous plait et que vous voulez la suite, il est « normal » de reviewer...  
  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 6 : Un nouvel ami...  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione n'alla pas déjeuner. Elle n'en avait pas l'envie, et encore moins la force. Elle se traîna jusqu'au cachots, car elle avait potion en première heure. Le cours ne commençait que dans un quart d'heure et elle trouva la salle vide. Elle s'assit au fond de la classe et sortit méticuleusement toutes ses affaires. Ce fut à ce moment là que Rogue entra, dans son habituel tourbillon de cape noire.  
  
- Granger ! Que faite-vous là ? Je ne vous ai pas vu dans la grande salle ! sécha le maître des potions  
  
- Je n'ai pas faim, professeur... répondit doucement la gryffondor.  
  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Il faut vous nourrir ! Ce n'est pas en vous laissant dépérir que vous trouverez une solution ! brailla-t-il.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux toast avec confiture et un verre de jus d'orange.  
  
- Mangez ça vite avant que les autres n'arrivent. Si je vois une seule miette par terre, c'est dix points de moins pour gryffondor !  
  
Hermione sourit doucement et avala le contenu du verre et de l'assiette sans broncher. Quand elle eut fini, Rogue, sans un sourire, sans un regard, fit disparaître le tout d'un coup de baguette, au moment où le premier élève arrivait. Bientôt, la salle de classe fut au complet. Le professeur inscrit sur le tableau la méthode pour faire du polynectar. Hermione sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
  
« Là, je ne peux pas échouer ! C'est parti ! »  
  
Aidée de Ron, elle commença à préparer sa potion. Cependant, elle n'avait pas la bonne consistance. La gryffondor avait beau remué, quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
- Granger ! Que faite-vous ? siffla une voix froide.  
  
Rogue venait d'approcher avec son habituel rictus sadique.  
  
- Je... je... balbutia Hermione.  
  
- Vous remuez cette potion n'importe comment ! Vous savez lire, oui ou non ? C'est inscrit rapidement de gauche à droite, dans un mouvement fluide et régulier ! Vous venez de faire raté la première étape de votre potion, vous n'aurez donc pas de note pour ce mois-ci ! Weasley, mettez-vous avec Potter. Granger, une semaine de retenue vous fera le plus grand bien. Ce soir, 20h, dans mon bureau. Prenez-vos affaires et disparaissez ! aboya Rogue.  
  
La gryffondor attrapa son sac, jeta de sa main gauche toutes ses affaires dedans et sortit rapidement. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se précipita vers la bibliothèque, en tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il serait compréhensif, lui, le maître des potions, cet odieux personnage aux cheveux aussi noirs que son âme, et aussi gras qu'une friteuse format familiale.  
  
Hermione s'assit à une table au fin fond de la pièce et se cacha derrière une pile de bouquin. Seule, elle put se laisser aller.  
  
- Je vais le tuer... Si je pouvais me servir de ma baguette, je lui jetterais un avada kedavra entre les deux yeux, à cet espèce d'immondice sur patte. Il est arrogant, suffisant, sûr de lui. Il empeste le cynisme et l'ironie et je le hais, le vomis, l'exècre...  
  
- Tu parles de moi ? demanda une voix froide et traînante.  
  
Hermione sursaute et se retourna lentement. Elle se trouva face à deux yeux bleus glacés pétillants d'amusement.  
  
- Malefoy ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
  
- C'était intentionel ! répliqua ce dernier, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
  
- Tu ne devrait pas être en cour ?  
  
- Non... J'ai réussi à faire croire à Rogue que Weasley m'a renversé du pus de Bulobulb sur la main...  
  
- Mais, il n'y en a pas dans la composition du polynectar ! Comment Rogue a pu croire que Ron en avait sur lui...  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais il ne s'est pas gêné de retirer 20 points à gryffondor... continua Drago avec un grand sourire.  
  
Malefoy s'assit à côté de la gryffondor.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? grogna Hermione.  
  
- J'ai une dette envers toi, et je compte la régler. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide... murmura le serpentard. J'ai fait quelques recherches hier, et je suis tombé sur la conclusion que seul Voldemort peut te rendre ta main. Hors il me propose de rejoindre ses rangs. Je ne comptais pas accepter, mais puisque je ferai tout pour laver ma dette... Il y a une épreuve, une sorte d'examen à passeR. Hors je n'ai pas encore les connaissances suffisantes, que ce soit en magie blanche ou noire. Tu vas me faire réviser...  
  
- Non, hors de question ! Tu ne feras pas ça ! C'est suicidaire ! s'exclama la gryffondor en se levant.  
  
- Granger, tu n'as pas le choix, et moi non plus ! Si je refuse cette proposition, j'ai 99% de chance de mourir d'un « accident », si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Si je rate l'examen, pareil. En plus, depuis le renvoie de Rogue, Dumbledore va avoir besoin d'un espion. Je ferai donc d'une pierre deux coups. Alors ? poursuivit-il en asseyant de force la préfète en chef.  
  
Hermione réfléchissait à tout vitesse. Il mettait sa vie en jeu pour elle.  
  
- D'accord Drago... On révisera ce soir, après ma colle...  
  
Les yeux bleu-gris la fixèrent avec étonnement.  
  
- Tu m'as appelé comment ?  
  
- Par ton prénom ! C'est bien Drago ?  
  
- Euh... oui... C'est si... surprenant... et agréable, en même temps. Bon, à ce soir, Hermione...  
  
Drago se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant une gryffondor, songeuse.  
  
« C'es fou ce que tout change. Je perd une main, mais gagne un ami... Finalement, malheur est bon à tout chose.... »  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! La suite bientôt, si j'ai plein de review (et non, je ne vous prend pas pour des andouilles !)  
  
Bisous et bonne soirée,  
  
Link 


	7. Retenue avec Rogue

Bonsoir à tous !!  
  
Voilà le chapitre suivant que vous atetndez tant (lol) ! Je l'aurais bien mis plus tôt, mais j'avais des problèmes de connexion ! UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWERS !!! Vos messages m'ont fait vraiment plaisir !  
  
Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 7 : Retenue avec Rogue...  
  
Le reste de la journée passa trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione. Harry et Ron grognaient inlassablement à qui voulaient l'entendre que Rogue aurait dû rôtir en enfer, ou resté du côté de Voldemort, comme ça, ils auraient pu avoir le plaisir de le tuer. Mais la préfète en chef n'écoutait pas leur plainte. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et se préparait psychologiquement à affronter le maître des potions pendant plusieurs heures. Elle s'éclipsa avant le dîner et s'enferma dans la bibliothèque. Elle attrapa un livre d'occlumancie et s'exerça. Elle ne voulait pas que Rogue puisse pénétrer son esprit et voyager dans ses pensées. Elle avait une heure devant elle. Au bout de deux essais, elle comprenait la fatigue qu'avait ressenti Harry au cours de sa 5ème année. Elle avait un mal de tête monstrueux, mais elle sentait un changement. Par chance, cet art ne nécessitait pas l'usage d'une baguette, seulement de la concentration et de la force magique.  
  
« Et ça, j'en ai ! » pensa la gryffondor en faisant une fois de plus le vide dans son esprit.  
  
Elle n'avait pas de partenaire pour lui jeter le sort legilimens mais, selon ce qu'elle avait lu, elle connaissait exactement les effets que cela produisait sur le cerveau et pouvait très bien s'imaginer comment les parer.  
  
L'heure de la colle arriva. La gryffondor récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea d'un pas lent et lourd vers les cachots. Arrivée devant le bureau de Rogue, elle frappa doucement. Une voix sèche et froide lui ordonna d'entrée, ce que fit l'élève.  
  
- Vous êtes ponctuelle, à ce que je vois. C'est une de vos rares qualités... siffla Rogue sans se retourner vers la jeune femme.  
  
Hermione posa son sac près du bureau et attendait.  
  
« Qu'a-t-il prévu ? Le récurage de ses précieux chaudrons ? Du moment qu'il ne me demande pas de laver ses cheveux, ça ira... Ou dois-je lessiver le sol crasseux de sa salle ? »  
  
Le maître des potions, après un long moment, s'approcha de la gryffondor et jeta sur le bureau un petit paquet.  
  
- Ouvrez, c'est pour vous ! dit-il sèchement.  
  
Hermione regarda avec étonnement le paquet et resta indécise.  
  
- Ne restez pas plantée là ! On dirait une poule qui a trouvé un couteau ! Dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir qu'on puisse commencer ! grogna le professeur.  
  
La jeune femme fit ce que Rogue lui dit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand, retirant le papier, elle trouva une baguette magique.  
  
- Je sais que vous en avez déjà une, mais celle là est pour gaucher. Je vais vous apprendre à vous en servir, répliqua sèchement Rogue, devinant les pensées de son élève.  
  
- Merci mais... vous êtes droitier...  
  
- Quand vous me parlez, c'est professeur ou monsieur. De plus, mademoiselle je sais tout, je suis ambidextre, plus exactement droitier contrarié. Je suis donc hautement qualifié pour tenter -à l'impossible nul n'est tenu- de vous rendre habile de votre main gauche !  
  
Hermione leva la tête et sourit à Rogue.  
  
- Cette colle était donc un prétexte...  
  
- Evidemment Granger ! Vous savez faire le polynectar depuis votre seconde année ! Si vous aviez eu votre main droite, vous l'auriez réussi sans problème ! répondit Rogue d'une voix froide.  
  
- Mais... comment savez-vous cela ?  
  
- Notre cher directeur sait tout, vous devriez être au courant depuis ce temps, continua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse mais pleine de méprit. Laissez tomber la baguette pour aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de donner force et agilité à votre main gauche. Suivez-moi...  
  
Rogue ouvrit une porte sur le côté et disparut. Hermione prit son sac et le suivit avec appréhension. Elle passa à son tour la porte et arriva dans une sorte de salon aux couleurs vert et argent. Une grande table en bois se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et sur la droite, un piano droit. Rogue était en train de mettre une deuxième chaise près de l'instrument.  
  
- Asseyez-vous devant le piano, Granger ! aboya Rogue tandis que la jeune femme observait la pièce.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que l'étude de cet instrument va vous permettre de développer une certaine agilité et renforcer vos doigts et poignets gauche. Allez, dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas ma soirée !  
  
Hermione s'assit près de son professeur tandis que celui-ci relever le couvercle de l'instrument. La gryffondor laissa ses doigts glisser sur les touches en ivoire.  
  
- Vous en avez déjà jouer ? demanda durement le maître des potions.  
  
- Oui, mais il y a très longtemps.  
  
- Et bien, faite moi une gamme de sol majeur !  
  
Hermione réfléchit un moment.  
  
« Sol majeur... Il y a un fa dièse... »  
  
La gryffondor s'exécuta difficilement : elle était complètement rouillée.  
  
- Votre poignet ! PLUS HAUT !! Vos doigts caressent les touches : frappez- les ! Allez, plus de régularité ! Tenez-vous droite ! On est pas dans un cabaret ! UN DEUX TROIS QUATRE ! ET ON N'ACCELERE PAS !! beuglait le maître des potions en claquant des doigts en rythme. Vous avez besoin d'un métronome ou quoi ? Faite moi des croches régulières !!!  
  
Hermione s'appliquait à suivre les instructions de son professeur de piano par intérim. A la fin de la première gamme, Rogue se leva, se glissa derrière son élève, lui prit le poignet, le plaça correctement, puis corrigea chaque position de doigt sur le clavier.  
  
- Voilà ! Maintenant, ça devrait être mieux ! Recommencez ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.  
  
La préfète en chef allait jouer la première note.  
  
- En fa dièse mineur... ajouta-t-il avec une lueur sadique dans le regard.  
  
La gryffondor paniqua un instant : elle devait se souvenir de cette gamme, sinon elle déclencherait les foudres de Rogue. Elle calcula mathématiquement et rapidement les écarts entre chaque notes, pria Merlin et tous ses saints, et exécuta sa gamme. Concentrée, elle ne remarqua pas le regard admiratif que jetait le maître des potions. Elle fit deux fois l'exercice, et Rogue l'arrêta.  
  
- Ca ira pour aujourd'hui ! Révisez toutes vos gammes et arpèges pour demain, on les fera. Il est 21h... Je vais vous apprendre à écrire de la main gauche, comme aux petits sorciers...  
  
Hermione réprima une réplique sanglante et suivi le professeur à la table du salon, sur laquelle venait d'apparaître encrier, parchemin et plume pour gaucher.  
  
- Bon, écrivez toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, et rapidement !  
  
- Professeur, juste une question... C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui vous a demandé de m'aider ? demanda Hermione doucement.  
  
- Non, c'est de ma propre initiative. Suite à vos résultats aux buses, j'ai été contraint et forcé de vous garder dans ma classe. Hors, je ne veux pas d'handicapés mentalement sous développé aux aspics. Cela ferait chuter les statistiques que j'entretiens depuis des années, à savoir 100% de réussite.  
  
Hermione ravala ses larmes. Comment pouvait-il être aussi odieux et abject avec elle ? Elle se saisit de la plume.  
  
- Votre tenue est mauvaise ! aboya Rogue.  
  
- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Vous ne me montrez pas ! répliqua Hermione.  
  
Le professeur soupira fortement, jeta un regard méprisant à la préfète, se leva, arracha la plume et la plaça correctement dans la main de son élève.  
  
- Maintenant, au travail ! grogna-t-il en se rasseyant.  
  
La jeune femme commença à tracer les lettres avec application. Les remarques acerbes ne se firent pas attendre...  
  
- GRANGER !!! C'est quoi ça ?? Vous appelez ça des lettres ? Un enfant de six ans ferait mieux que vous !!! Appliquez vous bon sang !  
  
Hermione serrait de toutes ses forces la plume et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle devait rester calme.  
  
- Vous écoutez ce que je vous dit ?? C'est quoi cette écriture ?. Vous vous croyez dans une porcherie ?? Regardez ce que vous faite ! Levez donc votre poignet, vous étalez l'encre partout avec votre manche !  
  
La vision de la gryffondor se brouillait. Les larmes montaient, et elle avait du mal à les contrôler.  
  
- Vous ne m'écoutez pas ! Vous n'en faite qu'à votre tête ! Vous me faite perdre mon temps !  
  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Hermione jeta sa plume dans l'encrier, prit son sac.  
  
- Puisque c'est ça, je vous laisse ! répliqua-t-elle, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.  
  
Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant Rogue sur sa faim. Il n'avait pas fini de l'incendier.  
  
- Tant pis, je finirai demain ! soupira-t-il en prenant le traité qu'il avait commencé avant l'arrivée de son élève. Mais je me vengerai...  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà, c'est totu pour aujourd'hui ! Quelle sera la vengeance de Rogue ? Pour le savoir, il me faut des reviews ! MOUHAHAHAHAH ! Pardon, je m'emporte !  
  
Bonne soirée, et à bientôt,  
  
Link 


	8. Confidence à un ami

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
  
Mon dieu, que de reviews !! Link est contente !!! *saute partout dans sa chambre* Pour vous remercier, voilà la chapitre 8 !  
  
Pas de réponse aux reviews encore une fois, car partielles obligent... Mais bientôt, promis !!  
  
Bisous et Bonne lecture !!!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 8 : Confidence à un ami  
  
Hermione regagna rapidement ses appartements. Quand elle y pénétra, elle trouva Drago, confortablement installé sur le canapé de leur salle commune, lisant un livre de magie noire.  
  
- Alors, comment s'est passé ton tête à tête avec Rogue , demanda-t-il avec un sourcil dédaigneux levé.  
  
- Mal, et fiche moi la paix avec ça ! Bon, mettons- nous au travail, répliqua la gryffondor, de mauvaise humeur.  
  
- Comme tu veux... renchérit Malefoy, avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Sais-tu faire un patronus ? demanda la préfète en chef, en retrouvant son calme.  
  
- Non, et c'est pas avec Umbridge et les autres incapables que j'aurais pu l'apprendre...  
  
- On va commencer par là...  
  
Hermione lui expliqua la formule et la méthode qu'il fallait suivre pour exécuter ce sort. Malefoy essaya plusieurs fois, et ce fut à la 20ème tentatives qu'il réussit.  
  
- C'est pas mal pour une première fois... sourit Hermione.  
  
- T'es gentille toi, j'en ai pas beaucoup, des souvenirs heureux... grogna le serpentard.  
  
- J'imagine... répondit doucement la gryffondor. Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Demain, on révisera les sort de base utilisés dans les duels, et je t'en apprendrai d'autres. Bonne nuit Drago.  
  
- Merci Hermione. Bonne nuit.  
  
La préfète fit une bise à son homologue masculin et regagna sa chambre. Et c'est apaisé que la jeune femme s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, c'est l'esprit léger qu'Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle s'assit entre Harry et Ginny et engagea la conversation avec eux quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. La gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une voix glaciale lui chuchota dans les oreilles :  
  
- Vous n'avez pas dîner hier soir... Dumbledore vient de m'en avertir. De plus, vous êtes partie hier sans finir votre punition. Cela mérite bien une deuxième semaine de retenue... Qu'en pensez-vous, Granger ?  
  
La préfète en chef déglutit difficilement mais acquiesça.  
  
- Fort bien, vous viendrez directement dans mon bureau après la fin des cours.  
  
- Mais... et le dîner ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Vous êtes déjà assez... grasse. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'engloutir quoi que ce soit pour les dix prochaines années ! Aussi un petit régime, comme vous le faite, ne vous fera pas de mal. A ce soir, Granger... siffla Rogue avant de s'éloigner dans un tourbillon de cape noire.  
  
- Mais pour qui se prend-il ? ragea Harry. Mione, va voir McGonagall.  
  
- C'est vrai, elle pourra faire quelque chose ! continua Ron, la bouche pleine.  
  
Hermione repoussa son assiette qu'elle avait à peine rempli.  
  
- Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de garder un masque impassible.  
  
- Mais, tu n'as rien manger ! remarqua Ginny.  
  
- Monsieur cheveux gras m'a coupé l'appétit. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des céréales dans mon sac.. mentit la préfète.  
  
Elle attrapa son sac et sortit rapidement de la grande salle. Une fois hors de vu, elle put laisser sa colère s'exprimer. Elle était folle de rage. Cet imbécile lui rajoutait une deuxième semaine ! Elle allait prendre un retard considérable dans ses cours, et pour l'entraînement de Malefoy.  
  
- C'est décidé, je n'irai pas ! Je ne serai pas son punching ball en attendant qu'il trouve le moyen de coller Harry...  
  
Hermione resta encore quelques minutes adossée contre le mur puis se dirigea vers la salle d'enchantement. Le cours avec Flitwick fut une catastrophe : la gryffondor n'avait pas récupéré la baguette que Rogue lui avait offerte, et se servait donc de sa baguette pour droitier. Elle rata allégrement ses sorts sous le regard inquisiteur du professeur de sortilège.  
  
« Apparemment, il n'est pas au courant... » songea Hermione alors que la sonnerie retentissait.  
  
Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de DCFM quand Harry arriva en courant.  
  
- Mione !! Attend moi !  
  
La préfète ralentit l'allure, laissant son ami la rattraper.  
  
- Mione, faut qu'on parle... reprit le survivant.  
  
- De quoi ? demanda nerveusement la préfète.  
  
- De toi... Depuis que tu es revenue, tu ne manges presque rien.. Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire mannequin ?  
  
- Non, danseuse nue ! répliqua avec humeur la gryffondor.  
  
- Laisse tomber Granger, tu n'es pas assez grande... sécha une voix froide et traînant.  
  
Les deux gryffondors se retournèrent et firent face à Malefoy.  
  
- Alors, Potter, tu n'as toujours rien compris ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'a ta chère sang de bourbe ?  
  
- La ferme Malefoy... Va-t-en, tu nous feras de l'air !  
  
- Bien, monsieur le survivant ! enchaîna le serpentard en faisant une grotesque révérence.  
  
Le blond s'éloigna, laissant les deux gryffondor seuls.  
  
- Que voulait-il dire, Hermione ? Tu nous caches quelque chose ?  
  
- Non, rien... murmura nerveusement la préfète en chef.  
  
- Tu me caches quelque chose... Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance... répliqua Harry en lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
  
- D'accord, mais ne le répète à personne, surtout à Ron... Je ne veux pas de leur pitié...  
  
Hermione remonta légèrement sa manche droite et Harry fut frappé d'horreur.  
  
- De... depuis quand as-tu... ça ? demanda le gryffondor, pâle comme un linge.  
  
- Depuis l'attaque sur le chemin de traverse...  
  
- Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! J'aurais pu t'aider ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Je sais, mais je n'os... HARRY !!!  
  
Le brun se tenait la tête, puis tomba, secoué de convulsion. Sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal. Hermione paniquait. Sa baguette ne lui était d'aucune utilité, et elle était seule dans ce couloir. Elle se pencha sur son ami et le secoua sans ménagement. Cela n'eut aucun effet : le gryffondor continuait d'hurler de douleur. Et ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'Hermione fut heureuse de voir le tourbillon de cape noire qui la faisait habituellement frémir...  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me mettre plein de reviews, car c'est ce qui me fais écrire !  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	9. Retenues et occlumancie

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!  
  
Mes partielles s'approchent à une allure monstreuse, je panique ! AHHHHHHHHHHH !! Bon, j'arrête, et voilà la suite !! Merci à tous les revieweurs, je répondrais individuellement après le 6 février ! ANNONCE : LE TOME 3 de VDF est publié sous le pseudo Ripper et Leo !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 9 : Retenues et occlumancie...  
  
Rogue venait d'arriver.  
  
- Encore entrain de faire son intéressant celui-là ! siffla le maître des potions en regardant Harry se tordre de douleur au sol.  
  
Hermione fulminait de rage. Rogue sortit sa baguette.  
  
- Mobilis corpus ! Venez avec moi Granger. Amenons le à Pomfresh. Elle saura comment le calmer sans lui mettre de claque, ce qui me démange !  
  
Et il se mit à marcher rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie. La jeune femme avait du mal à le suivre, ce qui exaspérait le maître des potions.  
  
- Granger ! Vous me ralentissez ! Rendez-vous plutôt utile et allez prévenir le directeur ! Est-ce dans vos faculté, ou faut-il que j'appelle Longdubat ?  
  
La gryffondor serra le poing mais ne répondit rien. Elle fit demi tour et courut chercher Dumbledore. Elle expliqua rapidement la situation au directeur et tous deux se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Arrivés sur place, Pompom s'occupait de Harry, redevenu calme. Hermione balaya la salle des yeux : Rogue était parti. Le gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et Dumbledore lui fit l'habituel interrogatoire.  
  
- Voldemort vient d'attaquer Gringott's. Il a vidé plusieurs coffres. Pas pour l'argent... Il cherchait des objets magiques... Il a trouvé une épée et était ravi...  
  
Le rire glacial de Voldemort était encore présent dans l'esprit d'Harry qui frissonnait.  
  
- Bien... Il est temps que tu reprennes les leçons d'occlumancie. C'est moi qui te donnerais les cours, ajouta le directeur en lisant l'effroi dans le regard de son protégé. Tu peux te reposer encore une heure, après il faudra que tu ailles en cour de métamorphose. Miss Granger, vous pouvez y aller. Vous êtes en retard pour votre leçon de DCFM...  
  
Hermione acquiesça et sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie. Au détour d'un couloir qui l'amenait à sa salle, quelqu'un lui saisit durement l'épaule. Elle se raidit immédiatement.  
  
- Granger, je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure... Si vous ne venez pas ce soir à 19 heures, je viendrai vous chercher... siffla une voix glaciale.  
  
La préfète en chef n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.  
  
- Bien, professeur... Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Rogue s'éloigna sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Hermione, encore sous le choc, décida de ne pas aller à son cours et de se changer les idées. Elle alla dans sa chambre et attrapa un livre de contes de fées, livre que sa mère lui lisait quand elle était petite. Son préféré était la belle et la bête. Elle relut rapidement le conte, puis remarquant l'heure, se rendit en cour de métamorphose.  
  
Cette heure fut déjà plus reposante. McGonagall ne montrait aucun signe de pitié pour son élève, mais lui faisait des remarques constructives et ne cherchait aucunement à la rabaisser. A la fin du cours, Hermione, comme à son habitude, mit plus de temps à ranger ses affaires. Harry lui avait proposé de l'aider, mais elle avait refusé. Ce dernier avait en effet entraînement de quidditch.  
  
- Granger, venez dans mon bureau je vous prie.  
  
- Bien professeur.. répondit la gryffondor à sa directrice.  
  
Elle suivit l'enseignante et s'assit dans son bureau. McGonagall fit apparaître deux tasses de thé bien fumant.  
  
- Prenez un gâteau ! dit-elle en tendant à Hermione sa boîte aux motifs écossais.  
  
La gryffondor, par politesse, en prit un qu'elle grignota en buvant son thé.  
  
- J'ai appris que le professeur Rogue vous avez mis en retenue pour deux semaines. Ca se passe bien ? demanda McGonagall.  
  
- Oui, mentit Hermione.  
  
- Si vous avez un problème, vous savez où me trouver. Parlons d'autres choses. J'ai discuté ce matin avec le professeur Flitwick. Il est enclin à vous apprendre les rudiments de la magie sans baguette. Je ne vous apprend pas que c'est un art très difficile en soi, et que peu de personne maîtrise. Le professeur Dumbledore en fait parti, c'est un évidence, et le directeur de Serdaigle peut jeter quelques sorts. Il se fera un plaisir de vous les apprendre, une fois que vous aurez fini vos colles avec le professeur Rogue.  
  
McGonagall prononcer le nom du maître des potions avec un certain dédain, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.  
  
- Merci professeur ! s'exclama la jeune femme.  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais le professeur Flitwick. Il vous attend d'ailleurs dans son bureau pour mettre le programme des cours au point. Allez-y !  
  
Hermione acquiesça, remercia encore une fois sa directrice et fila vers le bureau du directeur de Serdaigle.  
  
« Super ! Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas besoin de supporter Rogue. Je n'aurais pas besoin de ma main gauche, puisque je ferai de la magie sans baguette ! »  
  
L'entrevu avec Flitwick se déroula très bien. La jeune femme sortit du bureau avec un emploi du temps et une liste de livre à consulter avant le premier cours. Le directeur de Serdaigle lui a même proposé de prendre ses leçons le samedi matin, ce qui lui permettait de commencer dès ce week-end, ce que Hermione avait accepté bien évidemment.  
  
Mais les 19 heures sonnèrent. La préfète en chef se traîna, comme la veille, dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard. Elle frappa à la lourde porte et une voix encore plus sèche que d'habitude lui intima d'entrée.  
  
- On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Au piano, et dépêchez-vous ! Commençons par les arpèges ! beugla Rogue.  
  
Hermione s'assit devant l'instrument et fit l'exercice que le maître des potions lui avait demandé. Au bout d'un quart d'heure et d'un nombre d'arpèges mémorable, sa main gauche lui faisait mal.  
  
- C'est douloureux ? Vous voulez de la glace et un bonbon pour vous consoler ? demanda d'une voix faussement doucereuse Rogue. Et puis quoi encore ! Allez, les gammes maintenant !  
  
Hermione fit une grimace de douleur dès les première note.  
  
- Ca veut dire que ça rentre ! Continuez ! aboya le directeur de Serpentard.  
  
Une fois cela fait, Hermione soupira et commença à se lever pour se diriger vers la table.  
  
- Ou croyez-vous aller ? Ce n'est pas fini !  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Asseyez-vous ! Je vous ai prévu du déchiffrage ! Bach ! Epoque baroque !  
  
- Merci, je connais... grogna Hermione entre ses dents.  
  
- Il n'y a rien de mieux pour muscler et rendre agile les doigts ! Clavier bien tempéré, prélude numéro deux !  
  
Hermione ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes : à sa connaissance, ce morceaux a toujours été le cauchemar de ses amies pianistes. Et c'est une main tremblante qui se posa sur le clavier et qui commença à jouer.  
  
- Vos notes ! Plus régulières ! Et attaquez moi ce clavier au lieu de le caresser ! DU RYTHME QUE DIABLE ! IL N'Y A QUE DES CROCHES !  
  
Rogue rapprocha sa chaise de celle de la gryffondor et se mit, contre toute attente, à jouer la main droite. Hermione fut surprise de voir que son professeur jouait à merveille.  
  
« Un serpentard qui joue d'un instrument moldu, c'est à graver dans les annales du ministère... » songea la jeune femme.  
  
- GRANGER !!! Concentrez-vous au lieu de rêvasser ! Vous jouez n'importe quoi !!! beugla Rogue.  
  
Après deux pages de tortures intenses, Hermione arriva à la fin de son déchiffrage. Elle était plutôt satisfaite d'elle. Le début fut laborieux, mais la fin fut déchiffrée sans faute et en rythme.  
  
- Bach a dû se retourner dans sa tombe... siffla le maître des potions en se levant. Espérons que vous ferez mieux demain. Passons à table, voulez- vous ! ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui n'acceptait pas le refus.  
  
- Je croyais que...  
  
- Vous étiez énorme ? Oui, mais je ne veux pas me retrouver à Azkaban pour avoir laisser mourir de faim une élève. Enfin, ce n'est pas tant la condamnation qui me pose problème, c'est l'idée que je pourrais être dans la cellule qu'occupait ce pouilleux de Black !  
  
Hermione ravala une réplique et s'assit à table. Rogue agita sa baguette et un somptueux repas apparut.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent, ces abrutis d'elfes ? Je leur avait demandé brocolis et hareng ! Tant pis... N'en prenez pas l'habitude, Granger...  
  
Le maître des potion s'assit et se servit, laissant la gryffondor se débrouiller. Ils mangèrent en silence, Hermione plus lentement, cause sa main gauche, que le professeur.  
  
- Et bien, Granger, faut-il que je vous coupe votre viande ? siffla Rogue avec un rictus mauvais.  
  
- Non... Merci, ça ira... grogna la gryffondor.  
  
Rogue agita sa baguette et la préfète en chef se vit affubler d'un bavoir avec une purée de brocolis devant elle.  
  
- Vous arriverez à avaler ça toute seule ou dois-je vous emboquer ?  
  
La préfète en chef se leva et arracha le bavoir qu'elle jeta à terre.  
  
- C'est la dernière fois que vous me parlez sur ce ton. Je ne supporte plus vos humiliations. Je vous hais !  
  
Et comme la veille, elle prit son sac et partit en courant. Rogue haussa un sourcil et finit son repas calmement.  
  
- Quel gâchis ! soupira-t-il en regardant l'assiette à moitié pleine de son élève.  
  
Il se leva et fit disparaître le tout d'un coup de baguette. Puis il se saisit de son agenda.  
  
- Ca fera une troisième semaine, Hermione...  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà, la suite si j'ai plein de review !! (fais des yeux de cocker battus)  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	10. Dérapages

Coucou tout le monde !! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais des partielles et un petit travail de tape à faire en peu de jours, ce qui m'a pris tout mon temps ! Mais me revoilà en pleine forme !! Les réponses aux reviews reprendront lundi soir, promis juré !! et maintenant, bonne lecture !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 10 : Dérapages...  
  
Hermione déboula dans la salle commune. Drago, comme la veille, assis dans le canapé, leva les yeux de la gazette du sorcier.  
  
- Prête pour ma leçon, Hermione ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Malefoy, la ferme ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers sa chambre.  
  
Le serpentard, interloqué, posa son journal et se leva doucement. Puis il entendit des bruits sourds en provenance de la chambre de son homologue. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'antre de la gryffondor et fut éberlué par ce qu'il vit. La préfète en chef avait retourné tous ses tiroirs et armoires, renversant leur contenu à terre. La gryffondor tenait à présent dans la main un retourneur de temps.  
  
- Je vais remonter à l'accident, et je vais changer cela... ricana la jeune femme.  
  
- NON !! HERMIONE !! Fais pas de bêtise. C'est interdit et dangereux ! Arrête ça !! s'exclama le serpentard en s'approchant de son amie.  
  
- EXPERLLIARMUS ! s'écria Hermione la main gauche tendu vers lui.  
  
Sans rien comprendre, Malefoy se trouva expulser hors de la chambre et la porte se ferma devant son nez.  
  
- Mince... Il me faut de l'aide... grogna-t-il en se levant.  
  
Le préfet sortit de la salle en courant et se dirigea vers les appartements de McGonagall, étant les plus proches de leur salle commune. Très vite, il se tambourina à la porte de la directrice.  
  
- PROFESSEUR !!  
  
- Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas une heure pour me déranger ! sécha Minerva en apparaissant dans son habituel robe de chambre écossaise.  
  
- C'est Hermione ! Elle va pas bien ! Elle a un remonteur de temps ! Elle veut revenir au moment de l'accident...  
  
La directrice de gryffondor n'attendit pas la suite. Elle sortit sa baguette et se mit à courir en direction des appartements des préfets. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de la préfète qui était occupée à compter le nombre de tour nécessaire.  
  
- Accio retourneur ! s'exclama McGonagall.  
  
Le pendentif s'échappa de la main de la préfète et le professeur l'attrapa au vol pour le fourrer dans sa poche. Elle s'approcha de son élève et lui mit une claque retentissante.  
  
- Maintenant, vous vous calmez ! Malefoy, sortez ! J'ai besoin d'être seule avec Granger.  
  
Drago jeta un regard compatissant, le premier de sa vie, à Hermione et sortit avec regret de la pièce.  
  
- Granger, expliquez-vous, tout de suite ! demanda sèchement McGonagall en faisant apparaître un fauteuil confortable et en s'asseyant dessus.  
  
- Ma retenue avec Rogue...  
  
- Le professeur Rogue ! corrigea la directrice.  
  
- Avec le professeur Rogue s'est mal passée... reprit l'élève en baissant la tête.  
  
- Je suppose qu'il vous a insulté, vous et vos amis, et a maudi votre famille pour les sept prochaines générations ? C'est son caractère, vous ne pourrez pas le changer. Si je n'avais pas pour habitude de na pas dire du mal de mes collègues... Bref, prenez sur vous, et tout ira bien. Certes, il n'est pas... commode, mais quand on le connais il n'est pas si... antipathique. Allez aux prochaines retenues, ayez un comportement irréprochable et vous aurez peut-être une réduction de peine. Sur ce, reposez-vous, vous y verrez plus clair demain. Au fait, je garde le retourneur de temps, je vous le rendrai quand vous irez mieux. Bonne nuit Granger.  
  
- Bonne nuit professeur...  
  
McGonagall fit disparaître le fauteuil et retourna dans ses appartements. Une fois seule, Hermione se mit à pleurer. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et sanglotait quand une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule.  
  
- Calme-toi... Il ne vaut pas la peine... murmura une voix traînante.  
  
- Drago ?  
  
- Ouais... Allez, fait moi une place...  
  
Hermione se poussa et Malefoy s'assit sur le lit. Il prit la gryffondor dans ses bras et la berça doucement.  
  
- Serais-tu devenu gentil ? demanda la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Ne va pas croire ça ! C'est juste que j'ai une dette envers toi. Une fois qu'elle sera payé, je recommencerai à te pourrir la vie ! rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
La préfète en chef ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Malefoy, remarquant que son amie dormait, la mit sous les draps, la borda et partit sans un bruit. Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea l'air furieux vers les cachots.  
  
* * *  
  
- MALEFOY !!! SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU, ET TOUT DE SUITE !!! s'époumona Rogue en toisant d'un air mauvais le préfet en chef.  
  
- Non, je n'ai pas fini ! répliqua froidement le serpentard. Arrêtez de persécuter Granger. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, maintenant, je me fais un devoir de la protéger. Acharnez vous sur Potter et Weasley, comme à votre habitude, mais laissez la en paix sinon...  
  
- Sinon quoi, Malefoy ? Vous allez le dire à votre père ? Ne me faite pas rire ! Et ne me menacez plus jamais, vous n'en avez pas les moyens... Sortez, et 30 points de moins à serpentard.  
  
- Pas besoin de mon père... Il me semble que Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom cherche des informations sur un traître... Je pourrais lui en fournir...  
  
- Malefoy, je vais prévenir le directeur si vous me redites cela. Vous risquez le renvoie et Azkaban. Alors, profitez du peu d'estime que je vous porte encore et sortez de mon bureau. Nous en parlerons demain !  
  
Drago haussa les sourcils et sortit en claquant la porte. Rogue se jeta dans un fauteuil.  
  
- Imbécile... Ne joue pas dans la cours des grands, tu vas te brûler les ailes, petit dragon. Quant à toi, Hermione, nous aurons une petite discussion demain...  
  
Sur ces pensées, Severus s'installa au piano et joua la danse macabre de Saint Caëns.  
  
* * *  
  
Et voilà ! La suite très bientôt si j'ai plein de reviews !! (lol)  
  
Gros bisous et merci de lire cette fic,  
  
link 


	11. Quand le directeur s’en mêle

Coucou tout le monde !!!  
  
Vous m'avez gâté, j'ai eu plein de reviews !!!! Les chapitres en ce moment sont courts, je le sais, mais ça va se rallonger au fur et à mesure !  
  
Paradise : Ouais, Drago se la pète un peu, mais bon, faut pas toucher à sa Mione !! Bisous !  
  
Lolotte1 (x3) : Merci pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Ankou : Merci ma belle ! Et un chapitre pour toi !!!  
  
Virginie 1 : Merci pour les compliments ! Ouais, Drago, j'l'aime bien comme ça ! Pour Rogue, c'est clair, il est pas très sympa, mais ça va s'arranger... En tout cas, pas tout de suite ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Nomimie : C'est bon, mes partielles sont finies ! Je me suis vautrée comme une grosse loque, mais c'est pas grave !! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !  
  
Lululle : Merci de suivre mon histoire ! C'est super gentil !! Et surtout, merci de reviewer ! Bonne relecture ! lol  
  
Marie-Jo : Je sais, ils sont courts mes chapitres, mais ça me permet d'uploader plus souvent !! En moyenne, j'en écrit deux ou trois par soir, des chapitres ! Pour l'instant, j'en ai 31 sur mon pc qui vous attendent ! Et c'est pas fini ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Gaeriel Jedusor : Je voyais bien Rogue pianiste... En tout cas, ravie de t'avoir donner un orgasme (lol). Bisous !!!  
  
Cyngathi : Pour le retournenur de temps, j'en avais besoin pour ma fic... Alors j'ai imaginé que Mione l'a récupéré... Mais chut, faut pas le dire ! lol ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Aria Lupin : Merci pour l'orthographe ! J'ai toujours eu un mal de chien à écrire correctement ce compositeur (et pourtant, je l'ai étudié en long, large et travers ! lol) Bisous !!!  
  
Popov : Merci pour ta review et pour les mises à jour !! Bisous !  
  
Only-with-one : Voilà la suite !!! Merci pour les compliments ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !!!  
  
Andréanne malefoy : Voilà la suite, mamzelle ! Alors, heureuse ? lol  
  
Ratonton : Je continue, je continue !! Bisous et très bonne lecture !!!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 11 : Quand le directeur s'en mêle...  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione arriva dans la grande salle avait une tête à faire peur.  
  
- Mione ? C'est quoi cette figure ? T'as travaillé toute la nuit ? demanda Ron qui engloutissait un bol de céréale.  
  
- Tu as mal dormi ? s'enquit Harry d'un air anxieux.  
  
- Non, ça va... mentit cette dernière. Ma retenue avec Rogue n'a pas été évidente... Récurer tous ses chaudrons à l'eau froide n'est pas une sinécure...  
  
- Et ce n'est pas fini... enchaîna une voix froide derrière elle. Granger, vous êtes de nouveau partie hier soir, ce qui vous fera une troisième semaine de retenue.  
  
Hermione se retourna et fixa Rogue d'un air furieux. Harry serrait les poings et se retenait de ne pas lui sautait à la gorge.  
  
- Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège, Granger... Vous faite semblant d'être en colère, et vous sortez sans avoir avaler grand chose... murmura le professeur pour n'être entendu que par la jeune femme. Je n'aime pas les anorexiques. C'est une coquetterie d'adolescentes dont vous pourriez vous passer, mais vous êtes aussi stupide que les autres pimbêches de votre âge. Puisque c'est cela, vous passerez tous vos repas en ma compagnie, dans mon bureau. Dumbledore, croyant que c'est pour du rattrapage en potion, est d'accord. Alors soyez à midi pile dans mon bureau. Bonne matinée, Granger... ajouta-t-il de son insupportable voix mielleuse.  
  
Sous le choc, Hermione se leva et sortit, sans avoir toucher à son assiette.  
  
« C'est une habitude... » pensa-t-elle en sortant, son estomac gargouillant affreusement.  
  
Elle avait faim, et la nausée. Rogue lui coupait tout envie d'absorption d'aliment. Elle se dirigea vers les serres de Chourave, s'assit devant et se perdit dans ses pensées.  
  
« A quoi joue-t-il ? Veut-il me faire craquer, me faire démissionner ? Je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir... »  
  
- Hermione ? demanda une voix traînante.  
  
La préfète se tourna et vit Malefoy, jambes fléchies devant elle, une assiette de toast à la main.  
  
- Tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as rien avalé... continua le serpentard avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Merci Drago... Trop aimable ! murmura-t-elle en attrapant un morceau de pain avec sa main.  
  
- Mais de rien, chère amie. Si tu meurs maintenant de faim, comment pourrais-je payer ma dette pour ensuite te pourrir la vie, unique raison de ma pauvre vie sur cette pitoyable terre ? ajouta-t-il de manière ironique.  
  
Hermione lui tira la langue et se remit à manger.  
  
- Je te laisse, j'ai cours d'astronomie... A ce soir ! dit finalement le préfet en s'éloignant.  
  
La préfète en chef finit son repas rapidement et fut rejointe par Neville et Harry, qui avait pu poursuivre cette option grâce à leur mention aux buses. Le cours, ainsi que les deux heures d'arithmancie pour Hermione passèrent trop rapidement. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait, une boule se formait dans son estomac. A midi, ses jambes refusaient d'avancer. Elle se dirigea d'un air maussade vers le bureau de son tortionnaire. Quand elle entra dans la pièce sombre et aussi froide que son propriétaire, ce dernier était assis à son bureau, mains croisées, sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il désigna une chaise d'un geste du menton et la préfète en chef s'assit. Sans un mot, le professeur fit un geste de baguette et deux sandwich au poulet et une salade composée apparurent sur le bureau.  
  
- Mangez ! Comme ça, vous ne ressemblerez pas à un bâton de sucette...  
  
- Je croyais que je souffrais d'obésité... siffla Hermione en regardant la nourriture devant elle.  
  
- Mieux vaut faire envie que pitié ! Je les ai fait moi-même... ajouta-t-il en désignant les sandwichs. Ne prenez pas cet air, cette nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée ! Et si vous êtes sage, vous aurez même le droit de prendre un yaourt zéro pourcent....  
  
Hermione fit comme sa directrice le lui avait dit : ne pas s'énerver. Elle mangea donc en silence, fermant son esprit aux remarques désobligeantes que lui jetaient Rogue pendant le repas. A peine la dernière bouchée avalée, la préfète en chef se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
- Mais de rien Granger ! Ce fut un plaisir ! A ce soir, 19h... ironisa le maître des potions.  
  
La gryffondor ne dit rien et quitta la salle. Rogue soupira et débarrassa d'un coup de baguette quand on frappa doucement à sa porte.  
  
- Entrez ! aboya-t-il, comme à son habitude.  
  
Dumbledore entra et se posa d'autorité sur une chaise.  
  
- Foin des préliminaires. Etes-vous conscient de ce que vous faite, Severus ? demanda sérieusement le directeur.  
  
- De quoi parlez vous, professeur ? demanda Rogue.  
  
- De miss Granger... Vous savez, je ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe dans cette école, mais en tout cas suffisamment pur savoir que vous jouez avec le feu. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec le professeur McGonagall ce matin. Hermione a voulu jouer avec son retourneur de temps hier soir suite à une de vos... retenues.  
  
- Elle ne doit pas aimer récurer les chaudrons... répliqua le maître des potions. Ce n'est pas m...  
  
Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un geste.  
  
- Que vous aidiez cette jeune femme, c'est charitable de votre part. Mais essayez de la ménager. En d'autres circonstances, elle vous aurez tenu tête sans problème. Mais elle est fragile, vous risquez de la détruire. Et on a besoin d 'elle dans l'ordre du ph?nix, vous le savez, Severus...  
  
Rogue eut un rictus de dégoût.  
  
- Enfin, espérons que vous savez ce que vous faite... Bonne après midi, Severus ! conclut Dumbledore en se levant et en quittant la salle, laissant un professeur, songeur.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! LA suite demain, si j'ai plein plein de reviews !!lol  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link9 


	12. Forcer l’esprit

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!  
  
Je suis hyper speed, car je dois faire moins de 5 fauts au code pour mardi soir ! Mission impossible ! Donc, je mets vite ce chapitre, et je retourne à mon super cd rom qui ne fait que de me dire que je suis un danger public !!!  
  
En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant !!!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 12 : Forcer l'esprit  
  
Donner un cours au cinquième année de Serpentard et de gryffondor était au dessus de ses forces aujourd'hui. Severus était de mauvaise humeur et s'acharnaient sur les abrutis de la maison de McGonagall. 10 points en moins par ci, 20 points en moins par là. Mais cette fois, cela ne lui procurait aucun plaisir. Son esprit était préoccupé par une certaine préfète en chef. Il voulait sincèrement l'aider, mais ses mauvaises habitudes, répliques cinglantes et réprimandes, reprenaient le dessus. Il voulait la pousser à bout pour qu'elle éclate et verse tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais elle le fuyait. Comment faire pour qu'elle se libère de son fardeau ? Certes, le professeur connaissait de multiples moyens de faire parler une personne, mais il cherchait encore le moins douloureux et le moins illégale.  
  
Le cours se finit enfin et Rogue se rendit dans ses appartements. Il s'allongea sur son lit, prit sa baguette et tua les quelques mouches scotchées au plafond, son activité préférée depuis son enfance.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait. Son rêve fut étrange et fascinant à la fois. Sensuel, même. Il donnait un cours de piano à Hermione, et leurs mains s'effleurèrent à maintes reprises lors de l'exécution d'un morceau magnifique, une œuvre romantique, un Chopin. Pour seule lumière, quelques bougies éclairaient la douce peau de son élève. Severus se retenait de ne pas dévorer des yeux son élève et se concentrait sur sa partition. A la fin de morceau, la gryffondor se leva et s'assit devant la table, laissant planer dans l'air son parfum enivrant. Rogue ferma les yeux un moment et emplissait ses poumons de ce nectar léger. Puis il se dirigea vers son élève et caressa doucement son coup avec ses longs doigts. Hermione se retourna et lui fit un sourire. Pas n'importe quel sourire : un sourire d'une tendresse infinie.  
  
Il se réveilla en sueur, regardant autour de lui voir si personne ne l'observait. Rassuré, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps : il attrapa une bouteille de shampoing et se lava les cheveux. Il voulait séduire Hermione et y arriverait. Et pour cela, il mettrait tous les moyens en œuvre.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione était stressée. Elle se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Rogue et ne voulait pas frapper. Elle savait qu'elle allait encore passer une soirée abominable et se dit qu'elle ferait bien de se faire porter pâle. Mais après mure réflexion, et sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferait que décaler sa torture d'une soirée, elle arma son poing pour frapper. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle eut un choc. Rogue avait les cheveux propres et soyeux.  
  
- Entrez Granger, et dépêchez-vous ! Nous avons du travail ! répliqua sèchement le professeur.  
  
L'élève, surprise, acquiesça et se dirigea automatiquement vers le piano. Rogue s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
- Commençons par les gammes, en espérant que ce sera plus brillant qu'hier ! La majeur. Allez-y !  
  
La gryffondor commença alors à jouer. En effet, les progrès étaient nets. Elle avait dessiné sur une feuille un clavier et s'était exercée entre les cours. Si Rogue était satisfait, il ne le montra point.  
  
- Les arpèges maintenant. Do majeur, puis la mineur ! aboya-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
  
Hermione soupira. Il avait l'air de meilleure humeur. En tout cas, moins abjecte.  
  
« Il devrait se laver les cheveux plus souvent... » se moqua-t-elle intérieurement.  
  
Comme la veille, ils déchiffrèrent ensemble un morceau de Bach. A la fin, Hermione avait la main gauche en feu. Elle grimaçait de douleur, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.  
  
- Vous êtes devenue muette ? Tant mieux ! Je n'aurais pas à supporter vos couinements suraigus... grogna Rogues. Passons à table !  
  
Pendant le repas, Rogue resta étonnement silencieux. Pas une remarque acerbe, pas une critique.  
  
« C'est pas normal. Il est malade... Peut-être mourrant ! » se réjouit Hermione en pensée.  
  
Tout à coup, Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.  
  
- Legilimens ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Hermione s'écroula au sol. Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle voyait ses pires souvenirs remontés à la surface de son conscient. Le décès de son petit frère alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans, son oncle qui la battait quand elle était en vacances chez lui alors que ses parents étaient en séminaire, ses camarades de classe qui se moquaient d'elle et la maltraitaient dans la cours de l'école primaire, les moqueries qu'elle avait subi pendant sa première année à Poudlard. Sa dispute avec Harry et sa dépression lors de sa troisième année, les injustices de Rogue et de Malefoy, et la bataille sur le chemin de traverse. Ses pensées tournoyaient et l'empêchaient de se concentrer à une quelconque parade.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rogue avait des flashes. Il admira le génie avec lequel son élève avait résolu son énigme qui protégeait la pierre philosophale. Mais il fut horrifié des injustices qu'il avait commise envers elle.  
  
« Je suis pire que Potter père... » pensa-t-il, tout en continuant son voyage dans les pensées d'Hermione.  
  
Au moment où il pénétrait dans les souvenirs qui l'intéressaient, Severus se heurta à un mur. La gryffondor était en train de le repousser. Severus insista, attaquant de toute sa force mentale.  
  
Hermione s'acharnait par la pensée.  
  
« Sortez de là... Vous n'avez pas le droit... »  
  
Elle réunit toutes ses forces et dirigea lentement sa main vers son professeur.  
  
- Experlliarmus ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Rogue, qui ne s'y attendait pas, vola à travers la pièce et se retrouva sur son lit.  
  
- Bien visé... grogna-t-il.  
  
Hermione ne répliqua pas. Elle attrapa sur un buffet la baguette pour gaucher qui lui était destinée et se retourna vers son professeur.  
  
- Legilimens ! poursuivit-elle.  
  
Et ce fut au tour de Rogue d'avoir mal à la tête. Surpris, il mit plusieurs minutes à réagir. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et ferma son esprit, mais trop tard. La gryffondor avait eu le temps de voir une partie de son enfance avec ses parents. Le professeur et l'élève se toisaient du regard.  
  
La préfète prit son sac et sortit de la pièce, sans un mot.  
  
- A demain, Hermione ! murmura Severus avant de s'allonger sur son lit.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà, j'espère qu ce chapitre vous aura plus ! J'espère que vous me laissserez plein de reviews auxquelles je me ferais un plaisir de répondre bientôt !!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	13. Weekend et magie sans baguette

Coucou tout le monde !  
  
Bon, je vous poste le chapitre en speed, je suis crevée !! En plus, le code, c'est une horreur !! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 13 : Week-end et magie sans baguette.  
  
Hermione courrait dans les couloirs. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle était une élève, pas un mangemort. Il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse de sa part. C'est décidé, plus jamais elle n'irait en colle avec lui. Elle se posa contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas donner un cours à Drago dans cet état. Mais, fin d'esprit comme l'était le serpentard, il allait à coup sûr remarquer son trouble. Pouvait-elle lui parler ? Pouvait-elle se confier à Drago Malefoy, son ancien ennemi, celui qui l'avait rabaissé pendant des années ?  
  
Il le fallait. Elle ne pouvait pas garder cela pour elle. Son professeur de potion, ce mangemort repenti, selon Dumbledore, avait violé son esprit. Pourquoi ? Quelles raisons l'avaient poussé à agir ? Il lui avait toujours montré de l'indifférence et du mépris. Quand son regard se posait sur elle, la gryffondor avait l'impression d'être une petite poussière sur sa chaussure. Quel intérêt avait-il donc à fouiller dans son inconscient ?  
  
Elle sentit une petite brise d'air à côté d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et huma le parfum qui flottait.  
  
- Harry... Je sais que tu es là... murmura-t-elle, toujours les yeux fermés.  
  
La tête du gryffondor apparut quelques secondes, plus tard, le corps toujours cachés par la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
- Mione, ça va ?  
  
- Oui, comme quelqu'un qui vient de tester la légilimencie de Rogue...  
  
- QUOI ? Il a fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- J'en sais rien... Mais je compte bien le découvrir et lui faire payer...  
  
- Non ! Tu dois aller voir McGonagall. Tu ne dois plus le revoir seule...  
  
Hermione l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.  
  
- Harry, faut que j'y aille, je suis fatiguée. On en reparle demain ?  
  
- D'accord... répondit le gryffondor à contre coeur. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de parler...  
  
Hermione s'éloigna et regagna les appartements des préfets en chef. Quand elle entra, Drago l'attendait, un livre à la main. La jeune femme déchiffra sans peine le titre du livre et sourit de manière mauvaise.  
  
- Les meilleures sorts de magie noire...  
  
- Oui. J'ai reçu un hibou. Mon test est samedi soir prochain...  
  
- D'accord. Allons voir Dumbledore tout de suite. ensuite nous travaillerons. Ca tombe bien, demain, c'est samedi. On va pouvoir veiller tard...  
  
Les deux préfets en chef sortirent de leur salle commune et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau du directeur. Par chance, le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis la rentrée et Hermione le dit à la gargouille. Ils gravirent ensuite les marches et frappèrent à la porte. La voix de Dumbledore leur demanda d'entrée.  
  
Il sembla à la gryffondor que le directeur les attendait.  
  
- Miss Granger, monsieur Malefoy, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda Dumbledore, le regard pétillant.  
  
- Je vais devenir mangemort, répondit froidement Drago.  
  
Le directeur s'avança et posa les mains sur son bureau. Son regard, se posant sur le jeune serpentard, devint sérieux.  
  
- Je suppose que, si vous venez m'en parler, c'est pour jouer l'espion, continua Dumbledore.  
  
- Tout à fait. Il serait intéressant pour vous de me faire intégrer l'ordre du phoenix, enchaîna le préfet en chef, toujours calme.  
  
- Bien. Prévenez moi avant vos réunions, je vous fournirai des portoloins. Allez voir Severus Rogue dès demain. Il vous apprendra la marche à suivre quand vous serez devant Voldemort.  
  
- Merci professeur, répondit Drago.  
  
- Miss Granger, vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ? demanda Dumbledore, en posant sur elle un regard compatissant.  
  
La préfète en chef réfléchit un moment, hésitante, puis secoua négativement la tête.  
  
- Non, tout va bien.  
  
Le directeur observa son élève derrière ses lunettes demi lune.  
  
- Bien, bonne soirée jeunes gens.  
  
Les deux élèves prirent congés de leur professeur et retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Hermione enseigna à Drago les sorts de magie noire, profitant de l'occasion pour s'exercer avec sa nouvelle baguette. Vers deux heures du matin, ils avait fait la première partie du livre. Drago était épuisé, mais Hermione voulait travailler encore.  
  
- Drago, sais-tu jeter le sort de Legilimens ?  
  
- Non, mais j'ai vu mon père l'exécuter plusieurs fois... Pourquoi ?  
  
- Jette le moi, s'il te plait..  
  
- Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison ?  
  
- Pour contrer Rogue. Vas-y, je suis prête.  
  
Drago leva lentement sa baguette. Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra.  
  
- LEGILIMENS ! s'exclama le serpentard.  
  
Hermione sentit une petite douleur, mais rien de comparable à la première fois.  
  
« Drago, sort de là... » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Les deux élèves s'engagèrent alors dans un combat psychique. La gryffondor, comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, repoussa son adversaire d'un expelliarmus, mais avec sa baguette. Maîtrisant encore mal sa main gauche, le serpentard vacilla et interrompit son sortilège.  
  
- Impressionnant, Hermione ! siffla Drago d'admiration.  
  
- On s'entraînera ensemble. Ce n'était pas satisfaisant. Et je te signale que Voldemort, arrête de trembler à ce nom, on dirait Ron, maîtrise parfaitement la legilimencie. Dès demain, double entraînement d'occlumancie.  
  
- Bien, chef ! ironisa le serpentard.  
  
- Bon, allons nous coucher, il est tard. Demain, on se lève tôt !  
  
La gryffondor fit une bise sur la joue du serpentard et partit dans sa chambre. Drago ne la quitta pas des yeux. Quand la préfète eut disparut, le serpentard soupira et regagna son intérieur.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me laisserez plein de reviews !!! lol  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	14. Rogue en difficulté

Bonjour tout le monde,  
  
J'uploade rapidment, car je suis au travail, et ça le fait pas trop ! Mais chut, faut pas le dire... Merci à tous les revieweurs, vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ! ! !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 14 :  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle se doucha rapidement et fila à la bibliothèque. Elle passa une heure dans la réserve, à lire un dernier livre de magie sans baguette, puis se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec bonne humeur.  
  
- Miss Granger ! Quand le professeur McGonagall m'a expliqué votre situation, j'ai décidé de vous aider ! Vous êtes une magicienne de talent, et ce serait vraiment dommage de gâcher ses possibilités ! Allez, au travail, et haut les cœurs ! Reprenons les sorts de bases... Commençons par le wingardium leviosa...  
  
* * *  
  
Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, songeur. Quand il arriva devant les cachots, il frappa doucement à la porte du maître des potions. Ce dernier répondit en grognant, et Albus entra.  
  
Quand Rogue le vit, l'ancien mangemort sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le directeur s'assit en silence et toisa un moment son collègue.  
  
- Vous connaissez la raison de ma venue, Severus ?  
  
- Longdubat s'est encore plaint de moi ? ironisa l'ancien mangemort.  
  
- J'ai vu miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy hier soir...  
  
Severus devint nerveux, mais le dissimula.  
  
- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? répondit Rogue avec humeur.  
  
- Il se trouve que Drago a décidé de suivre votre exemple en devenant mangemort à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix.  
  
- ET VOUS AVEZ LAISSE FAIRE CA ??  
  
- Avais-je le choix, Severus ? Il est le seul dont Voldemort ne se méfiera pas. Et on a besoin de renseignements...  
  
Rogue eut un rictus de dégoût.  
  
- Drago viendra vous voir dans le week-end. Il faut que vous lui appreniez comment se comporter devant Tom. Quant à miss Granger...  
  
- Pour cette élève, allez donc voir le professeur McGonagall. C'est elle sa directrice de maison ! sécha le maître des potions, pressé de finir cet entretien.  
  
- Il vous reste trois semaines de retenue à faire avec elle... Je ne vous en accorde plus qu'une, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, répondit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Je passe sur vos méthodes d'enseignements peu... conventionnelles, mais je ne permets en aucun cas que vous forciez l'esprit de miss Granger, est-ce clair Severus ?  
  
Rogue grogna.  
  
- Je ne veux pas que vous vous justifiez. Finissez ce que vous avez commencé avec elle, à savoir sa maîtrise de sa main gauche, et après, laissez-là tranquille. Je sais que vous vouliez bien faire, mais on n'arrive à rien avec la force. Il serait temps de l'apprendre. Bon week-end Severus.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et gagna rapidement la sortie.  
  
- Une dernière chose professeur, je vous laisse les repas en sa compagnie. Essayez de la faire manger, mais en douceur...  
  
Le directeur disparut, laissant le maître des potions dans l'indécision.  
  
- Douceur... Il est gentil, ce n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire.  
  
A ce moment précis, un dictionnaire apparut devant le professeur, ouvert à la lettre D, douceur.  
  
- Albus... vieux renard... murmura Rogue en lisant la définition.  
  
* * *  
  
- Miss Granger, vous m'impressionnez.. Réellement, de ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! s'exclamait Flitwick après qu'Hermione eut réalisé parfaitement le sortilège d'attraction. Je vais appeler le directeur, lui seul a le niveau pour vous enseigner la suite...  
  
Hermione était fatiguée, mais resplendissait de bonheur. Elle avait réussit. Même Rogue et sa hargne naturelle ne pourrait lui retirer la joie qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment.  
  
- Merci professeur. Mais vous pensez vraiment que je ne peux pas continuer avec vous ? demanda la préfète.  
  
- Non, vous savez, je n'ai qu'un verni et...  
  
A ce moment, on frappa à la porte, et le directeur entra.  
  
- Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous devez absolument voir ce que fait miss Granger ! C'est vraiment fantastique. Allez-y, Hermione, essayez de faire un patronus.  
  
La gryffondor ferma les yeux un instant, mais pouvait sentir le regard des deux enseignants sur elle. Elle pensait alors aux compliments que lui avait fait son professeur de sortilège.  
  
- SPERO PATRONUM ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant sa main gauche.  
  
Une loutre argentée s'échappa de sa main et alla courir autour des deux adultes. Dumbledore observait l'animal avec surprise. Il réprima un sourire.  
  
- Miss Granger, je vous enseignerais ce qu'il vous reste à apprendre. Samedi prochain, vous viendrez dans mon bureau à 11 heures. J'aurais fini l'occlumancie avec Monsieur Potter. Je vous laisse, j'ai des hiboux à rédiger. Passez un agréable week-end.  
  
Le directeur sortit de la salle. Hermione remercia Flitwick et fit de même. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Rogue.  
  
- Granger... siffla le maître des potions. N'oubliez pas votre déjeuner en ma compagnie. Soyez à midi dans mon bureau...  
  
- Oui, professeur... murmura Hermione, mal à l'aise.  
  
- Oh, mais c'est dans une demi heure ! Vous devriez sauter de joie ! ajouta- t-il, ironique.  
  
- Désolée de ne pas le faire, j'ai un peu mal au dos... répliqua-t-elle doucement.  
  
Rogue ignora cette dernière réplique et partit.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'essaierai d'puloader dimanche ! ! !  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	15. Une haine insurmontable

Bonsoir à tous !!!  
  
Je sais, ça fait un bail que vous n'avez pas eu de chapitre, mais le site a pas mal bugué ! En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite vous comblera !  
  
Pas de répose aux reviews aujourd'hui, car j'ai le bras gauche complétement bloqué... Désolée ! En tout cas, bisous à tous !  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPITRE 15 : Une haine insurmontable.  
  
Quand Hermione arriva dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, elle était d'humeur exécrable. Drago l'avait remarqué, et une seule personne était capable de rendre un gryffondor aussi morose : le professeur Rogue.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le serpentard en haussant les sourcils.  
  
- Il se passe que je dois encore supporter la réincarnation du démon originel pendant le repas. Et après on s'étonne que je ne mange pas. Rien que ces cheveux me dégoûtent de toute friture pour le restant de mes jours. C'est dans une demi heure... Veux-tu faire ton devoir de mangemort et me tuer s'il te plait ?  
  
Drago réprima un rire : un Malefoy ne riait jamais, sauf à ses propres blagues. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à être un personnage froid et sans âme, sans quoi il serait perdu. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la gryffondor.  
  
- On a trente minutes pour réviser l'occlumancie. En garde, Hermione. LEGILIMENS !!!  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se préparer. Elle s'écroula au sol, sous la violence du sort. D'autres souvenirs refirent surface, comme la fois ou elle n'avait que 17 de moyenne. Ses parents l'avaient violemment disputée, et ses camarades de classe battue. Mais la gryffondor ne voulait pas que Drago en sache plus. Elle rassembla son courage et commença à le repousser. Elle y parvint au bout de quelques minutes, sans avoir recourt à la magie.  
  
- C'est bon, tu es prête... dit le serpentard en rangeant sa baguette.  
  
- Si tu le dis... grogna Hermione en se relevant.  
  
- Après ton repas, nous travaillerons tous les deux, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, enchaîna le préfet.  
  
- Si Rogue ne m'a pas tué, aucun... Bon, j'y vais...  
  
- Il ne te faut pas un quart d'heure pour aller aux cachots !  
  
- Si, quand on fait deux pas en avant, puis trois en arrière... A tout à l'heure !  
  
Hermione sortit de la pièce et avançait dans les couloirs, chantant et mimant une superbe comptine.  
  
- Trois pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, trois pas sur le côté, et trois pas de l'autre côté. Il était une bergère, qui allait au marcher. Elle portait sur sa tête trois pommes dans un panier. Les pommes faisaient rouli roula, les pommes faisaient rouli roula ! Stop ! Trois pas en avant...  
  
Pendant le trajet, quelques élèves la regardaient bizarrement, tandis que d'autres émettaient des réserves quant à l'état mentale de leur préfète en chef. Cependant, la bonne humeur de la gryffondor chuta en même temps qu'elle descendait les marches et se trouva trop vite à son goût devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Elle déglutit, mit sa baguette à portée de main, au cas où, et frappa doucement.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un maître des potions visiblement furieux et désappointé  
  
- Granger... siffla-t-il. Entrez, j'ai faim !  
  
Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra dans la pièce froide et humide.  
  
« Merlin ce que je hais cet endroit et son propriétaire. Mais pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur moi cette année ? Ah oui, je suis gryffondor, sorcière d'ascendance moldue et meilleure amie d'Harry sur qui il ne peut plus déverser sa rage pendant des leçon d'occlumancie... » pensa la jeune femme en s'asseyant à table.  
  
Le professeur s'assit à son tour, et le repas apparut, repas aussi copieux que la première fois.  
  
- Et cette fois, vous me ferez le plaisir de rester jusqu'au bout et d'ingurgiter plus qu'une feuille de laitue sans vinaigrette ! grommela Rogue en attirant un plat à lui.  
  
La gryffondor ne répliqua pas et se servit le nécessaire pour éviter les remontrances de son tortionnaire. Ils mangèrent en silence, la jeune femme ne levant pas les yeux de son assiette, et Rogue ne décollant pas son regard de son élève.  
  
- Granger... J'ai décidé de vous retirer deux semaines de retenue. Vous resterez donc encore cette semaine avec moi, et ce sera fini.  
  
De surprise, la préfète en lâcha sa fourchette.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonnant un piège.  
  
- Parce que je ne supporte plus votre présence ! répliqua violemment le maître des potions.  
  
Hermione serra sa serviette de rage et, n'en pouvant plus, la jeta à terre. Rogue observa ce petit manège d'un œil amusé.  
  
- Vous avez déjà fini ? Faite donc votre rot, et ensuite, au lit ! ajouta-t- il, odieux.  
  
- Je vous hais, je vous déteste. Vous représentez tout ce qui me rebute en ce bas monde. J'espère, qu'à la fin de cette année, j'aurais la félicité de ne plus jamais vous revoir de ma vie, articula froidement Hermione.  
  
- Oh, mais on joue à la petite serpentard, à ce que je vois. Laissez tomber ce rôle, il ne vous sied pas, tout comme votre maquillage. C'est quoi votre marque ? Ripolin, marchand de peinture pour mur ?  
  
- Je ne me maquille pas. Et de toute manière, comment le pourrais-je ! hurla Hermione, qui perdait son sang froid.  
  
Elle souleva brusquement sa manche droite et exhiba son moignon.  
  
- Allez, dite-moi ? Comment pourrais-je le faire ?  
  
- Vous avez bien des amies qui seraient mieux en études de visagiste qu'à Poudlard. Je fais évidemment référence aux deux commères de Gryffondor, Brown et Patil. En tout cas, vous auriez bien besoin d'un ravalement de façade. Je dois avoir un sceau et du plâtre dans ma salle de bain. Ne bougez pas, je reviens... répliqua-t-il, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.  
  
La jeune fille perdit toute retenue. Elle prit rapidement sa baguette.  
  
- LEGILIMENS ! hurla-t-elle, en faisant un geste sec du poignet.  
  
Rogue ne s'y attendait pas. Il s'accrocha à la table pour ne pas tomber sous la violence de l'attaque de son élève. Ses pensées défilèrent à une allure impressionnante. Il paniqua au moment où son rêve érotique de la veille passait dans son esprit.  
  
« Vous ne devez pas voir ça... SORTEZ !!! » cria le professeur intérieurement.  
  
Le sort s'interrompit et Severus ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait Hermione, pâle comme un linge. Ils se regardèrent un moment. La préfète en chef était effrayée. Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'approcha doucement, mais Hermione recula vivement, puis partit en courant.  
  
- Et merde... grogna le maître des potions en tapant sur la table.  
  
* * *  
  
Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! L'action va se précipiter au cours des prochains chapitres, mais pour le savoir... REVIEWS ! lol  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	16. Sauvetage en forêt

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!  
  
Uploade rapide, car demain je bosse super tôt !! Un gros merci à tous mes reviewers ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !! Bisous et bonne lecture !!!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 16 : Sauvetage en forêt...  
  
Hermione courrait dans les couloirs, sans savoir vraiment où elle allait.  
  
« Mon Dieu... Pourquoi ? pourquoi moi ? Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? »  
  
La gryffondor ne voulait y croire. Comment cet être abject, dénué de cœur et de compassion, pouvait la désirer. Elle se refusait de parler d'amour.  
  
« Il ne peut pas aimer. C'est un monstre, il n'a pas de cœur... »  
  
Il la voulait. Severus Rogue voulait coucher avec elle, Hermione Granger, gryffondor, fille de moldu, et de vingt ans sa cadette. C'était monstrueux. Elle s'y refusait. Plus jamais elle ne voulait se retrouver seule avec lui.  
  
« Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça... Oh mon Dieu ! Et dire que je dois dîner avec lui ce soir... Et les retenues cette semaine... Comment y échapper ? »  
  
Elle se réfugia dans un coin du parc, près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et se mit à réfléchir.  
  
« Dois-je en parler à McGonagall ? Non, il perdrait son emploi... C'est un pervers, mais un excellent professeur... C'est à moi de partir. De toutes façons, Drago n'arrivera pas à forcer Voldemort à me rendre ma main, alors à quoi bon rester à Poudlard ? »  
  
Elle prit sa baguette et utilisa un sortilège d'attraction et fit venir à elle son sac et quelques affaires auxquelles elle tenait particulièrement. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Poudlard, puis s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite.  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue tournait en rond comme un fauve dans sa cage. Elle l'avait attaqué par surprise, et violer son esprit, pénétrer ses rêves les plus intimes. Elle allait lui payer, par n'importe quel moyen, cette mijaurée saura qu'elle ne doit pas s'attaquer à plus fort qu'elle.  
  
« Juste au passage, j'ai fait la même chose... Non, ce n'était pas pareil, c'était pour l'aider... »  
  
Il ruminait ses sombres pensées, quand il vit passer quelque chose près de ses fenêtre. Il plissa des yeux et reconnut le sac de Granger. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers la forêt.  
  
- Imbécile !!! rugit-il en sortant à la hâte de ses appartements.  
  
Jamais il n'avait courut aussi vite. Quand il arriva sur place, la jeune femme avait disparut.  
  
- Merde... Je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir Albus...  
  
Le professeur prit sa forme animagus et s'enfonça dans la sombre forêt.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione prit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté une année plus tôt avec Umbridge, tout en prenant garde cette fois de ne faire aucun bruit. La lumière diffuse entre les feuilles épaisses disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Inquiétait par le manque de lumière et le silence pesant, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura Lumos. Elle prenait garde de regarder autour d'elle, pour parer à toute attaque. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Quelque chose la fit tiquer. Plus elle marchait, plus elle rencontrait d'araignées. Elle décida de poursuivre son chemin, sachant que cette partie des bois, selon l'histoire de Poudlard, donnait sur un champ à quelques kilomètres de Pré au Lard. Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. La gryffondor accéléra le pas, mais les vibrations s'intensifiaient. Elle tomba sur le sol, ayant perdu l'équilibre. Quand elle se releva, elle se trouva nez à nez avec une araignée immense, accompagnée d'autres de taille légèrement inférieure, mais tout aussi impressionnante.  
  
- Voici notre repas... Régalez-vous les filles... grogna le monstre.  
  
* * *  
  
L'animagus courrait le plus vite possible, son flair lui indiquant le chemin qu'avait emprunté son élève. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Seul Hagrid s'aventurait dans cette partie des bois, et il savait pourquoi. Son instinct lui dit de se préparer à tuer. Entendant des cris humains, Rogue reprit forme humaine et s'approcha silencieusement, sa baguette en main. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Il en avait entendu parler, mais il pensait que ce bouffon de demi géant divaguait. Aragog existait vraiment. Et dire que ce crétin avait proposé de la mettre pour garder la pierre philosophale.  
  
Hermione avait levé sa baguette et attendait que ses ennemis donnent l'assaut pour attaquer. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. Une araignée lui jeta du fil de soie, que la gryffondor fit brûler rapidement avant d'enchaîner avec un sort destructeur d'araignée. Cependant, la jeune femme avait perdu tout espoir. Elle était seule contre une centaine de bestioles velues, et savait sa dernière heure proche. Toutefois, elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout.  
  
Elle évita de peu un crochet venimeux et tomba à terre.  
  
« Mince... Vite, réfléchit Hermione... Allez, fais marcher ta cellule grise... »  
  
Tout à coup, une main l'agrippa.  
  
- Ferme les yeux ! Vite ! gronda une voix grave et froide.  
  
La gryffondor fit tout de suite ce qui lui était demandé. Une lumière aveuglante déchira alors les ténèbres.  
  
« Rogue... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »  
  
- Lève toi et cours... ALLEZ !!  
  
La préfète se remit sur ses pieds et avançait le plus rapidement possible. Rogue courrait à ses côtés et bientôt, ils entendirent des bruits de pattes derrières eux.  
  
- Ils nous suivent. Accélère !!! hurla le professeur.  
  
- Je ne peux pas...  
  
Severus jura, prit la gryffondor, la jeta sur ses épaules et se remit à dévaler les kilomètres. Cependant, les araignées gagnaient du terrain.  
  
- Merde... ACCIO ECLAIR DE FEU !! s'exclama le maître des potions, tout en poursuivant sa course.  
  
Le balai arriva vite heureusement. Rogue hésita a monté dessus.  
  
« Etre obligé de monter sur le balai de Saint Potter... Hermione, tu me paieras cette honte... »  
  
Rogue enfourcha le balai de course, tapa du pied, et s'envola avec son élève au moment ou Aragog et sa famille les rattrapaient.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur se posa sans encombre sur le terrain de quidditch et fit descendre la gryffondor, toujours sur ses épaules. La gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle reçut une claque retentissante en plein visage.  
  
- Et que cela vous serve de leçon ! Imbécile ! Vous êtes suicidaire, tant mieux pour vous, mais ne m'entraînez pas dans votre délire ! rugit le maître des potions, hors de lui. En plus, vous m'avez quasiment démis l'épaule !  
  
- Je ne vous avez rien demandé ! hurla Hermione, hors d'elle.  
  
- Et j'aurais dû vous laisser dévorer par ces monstres ?  
  
- Laissez moi en paix, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir...  
  
La gryffondor prit l'éclair de feu, et partit en direction du château.  
  
- Ingrate... murmura Severus avant de prendre le chemin de ses cachots.  
  
* * *  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécier !! Quelques petites reviews seraient les bienvenues.... lol  
  
Bisous et à bientôt,  
  
Link 


	17. Aversion profonde

Bonsoir tout le monde,  
  
Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai plein de boulot en ce moment. De plus, avec trois autres auteurs, on vous prépare une méga surprise qui va vous plaire, on en est sûre ! Je remercie tous mes revieweurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !!!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 17 : Aversion profonde...  
  
Hermione, encore sous le choc, regagna sa salle commune, rapidement. Drago l'attendait, mais quand il vit l'état de la gryffondor, il s'approcha d'elle avec un air bienveillant.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Rogue ?  
  
- Non, c'est bon... murmura Hermione en sortant de sa torpeur. Faut que je te fasse travailler. Ton test est la semaine prochaine...  
  
La gryffondor attrapa le livre de magie noire et l'ouvrit à la deuxième partie, celle des sorts mortels. La première moitié de l'après midi fut consacrée à l'apprentissage de sortilèges, et la deuxième à l'occlumancie. La préfète en chef se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail, seul moyen d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt avec le directeur de Serpentard.  
  
- Hermione, il est 19 heures... fit remarquer Drago, en montrant la pendule de leur salle commune.  
  
- Et alors ? demanda la jeune femme. T'es pressé ? T'as un rendez-vous ?  
  
- Moi non, mais toi, oui. Avec Rogue... Tu sais, ton dîner... continua le serpentard, étonné que son homologue ait pu oublier cela.  
  
- Je n'y vais pas. On a des choses plus importantes à faire. Allez, on reprend. Mets-toi en position, Drago...  
  
Ils continuèrent leurs exercices. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Rogue, fou de rage.  
  
- GRANGER !! DANS MON BUREAU !! IMMEDIATEMENT !!!  
  
- Drago, à ton tour... Jette moi le sort... continua tranquillement Hermione sans prêter attention au professeur.  
  
Le maître des potions s'approcha dangereusement, empoigna la jeune femme, et la traîna sans un mot hors de la salle. Il l'emmena de force dans la salle de classe la plus proche, la jeta à l'intérieur, et claqua violemment la porte.  
  
- A quoi jouez-vous, Granger ? siffla-t-il dangereusement.  
  
- Il me semble vous avoir dit que je ne voulais plus vous revoir... sécha Hermione.  
  
- Vous aurez du mal, je suis votre maître en potion...  
  
- Et alors ? Je peux me passer de cette matière. J'ai 14 autres épreuves à passer aux aspics, et toutes me permettent d'avoir un métier à plus de 400 gallions par mois...  
  
Hermione était appuyée contre une table, et toisait le directeur de serpentard du regard. Ce dernier s'approcha et posa ses mains de chaque côté du corps de la jeune femme. La préfète ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de cet homme qui la répugnait. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle roque du professeur contre son visage. Ils étaient presque collés.  
  
- Ne me provoquez pas, Hermione... dit froidement l'ancien mangemort en passant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui frissonna d'horreur. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne vous veux pas de mal... Mais je pourrais changer d'avis. Laissons tomber le dîner de ce soir, mais je vous veux demain à midi sonnante, chez moi. Et pas de retard...  
  
Rogue se recula et sortit sans un bruit. Hermione se laissa tomber à terre et resta un long moment, les yeux vagues. Elle n'entendit pas les bruis de pas qui se rapprochaient de la salle.  
  
- Mione ? demanda une voix douce. Ca va ?  
  
La jeune femme leva les yeux et reprit conscience.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Je t'ai trouvé grâce à la carte des maraudeurs... Que fais-tu ici, seule ?  
  
La gryffondor se mit à pleurer. L'attrapeur, déconcerté, la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.  
  
- C'est Rogue... Harry, si tu savais...  
  
La jeune femme raconta alors à son ami les retenues, les insultes, mais passa sous silence les évènements de la journée. Le gryffondor serra les poings en écoutant le récit de son amie, jurant d'en parler à Dumbledore. La préfète, enfin calmée, le supplia de ne rien faire, argumentant qu'elle pourrait régler ça toute seule. Le survivant la raccompagna jusqu'aux appartements des préfets en chef, et la laissa à contre cœur. Une fois entrée, Drago se jeta sur elle.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas Drago... Bon, faut vraiment qu'on travaille...  
  
Tout comme la veille, ils passèrent la soirée et une partie de la nuit à s'exercer à la magie noire et à l'occlumancie. Vers 3 heures du matin, Drago partit se coucher et la gryffondor en fit autant. Cependant, elle ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Trop de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Rogue lui avait sauvé la vie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en être reconnaissante. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui qu'elle s'était enfuie dans cette maudite forêt.  
  
La gryffondor n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Pourquoi Rogue la voulait-elle ? Cette question revenait sans cesse. Il y avait des filles mieux qu'elle, et sûrement plus au goût du maître des potions...  
  
Elle y réfléchit toute la nuit, mais ne trouva pas de logique. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée, au petit matin.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Severus était assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux fixé sur la pendule, qui laissait le temps filer.  
  
" Elle me hait. C'est une certitude. Pourrais-je l'avoir à l'usure ? Non, je ne la veux pas par la force. Je veux qu'elle vienne d'elle même, qu'elle me supplie ! C'est étrange, l'amour... C'est parfaitement illogique, c'est stupide, mais sans, on ne peux pas vivre. Quand ais-je commencer à m'intéresser à elle ? A la fin de sa cinquième année, quand elle était sans défense, à l'infirmerie, victime de ce sort qui l'a bloquée au lit pendant plusieurs jours. Elle était belle, vulnérable, mais en même temps, impatiente de reprendre le combat. J'aime son énergie, sa personnalité, son intelligence vive. Et son prénom... Hermione... Y-a-t-il chant plus mélodieux ? "  
  
L'horloge affichait trois heures du matin. Severus s'étira, et prit une douche bien froide avant de se coucher.  
  
" Voudra-t-elle de moi un jour ? Pourra-t-elle pardonner ce que je lui ai fait endurer pendant des années ? En un mot, pourra-t-elle m'aimer ?  
  
Il s'endormit rapidement, ignorant qu'à quelques couloirs de là, une jeune femme aux yeux noisettes ne trouvait pas le sommeil.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! That's all for today ! lol. La suite rapidement, promis, si plein de review !!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	18. Un dimanche gris

Bonjour à tous !  
  
Bon, j'uploade rapidement, car je dois aller apprendre à nager. Non, c'est vrai, je vous jure, il me faut un certificat de 50 mètres sans se noyer pour que je passe un concour... Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira !  
  
Au fait, j'ai une petite fic en cours qui devrait vous plaire. Elle s'appelle « Choisir la bonne école ».  
  
Allez, bonne lecture, et merci à tous mes revieweurs !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 18 : Un dimanche gris...  
  
Severus se leva tard ce dimanche matin. Quand il vit l'heure, 11h30, il grogna.  
  
" Merde, dans une demi heure, Hermione arrive, et rien n'est prêt... Faut que je me lave, que je m'habille convenablement. Si je l'accueille en caleçon, elle va hurler au harcèlement et partir en courant... "  
  
Le professeur se traîna sous la douche et se savonna méticuleusement, sans oublier les cheveux.  
  
" Je veux l'éblouir ! Finis l'apparence du parfait mangemort... "  
  
A midi moins deux, Severus était devant sa porte, attendant avec impatience d'entendre la jeune femme frapper.  
  
* * *  
  
- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FICHE ?? fulminait Rogue en regardant l'heure. J'avais précisé pas de retard !  
  
Il sortit furieux de ses appartements à 12h02, et se dirigea vers les appartements des préfets en chef. Une fois arrivé, il entra sans frapper et vit Drago Malefoy, qui lisait sur le canapé. Sans un mot, le professeur se dirigea vers la chambre de la gryffondor.  
  
- Elle dort. Aussi je vous demanderai de ne pas la réveiller... dit froidement le serpentard sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
  
Rogue lui jeta un regard méprisant et continua de grimper les marches menant à l'antre de la préfète.  
  
- Professeur, vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Laissez la se reposer, vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça, s'exclama sèchement le préfet en jetant son livre près de lui.  
  
Severus ne se tourna même pas vers son élève et pénétra dans les appartements d'Hermione.  
  
Drago, inquiet pour sa nouvelle amie, sortit rapidement de la pièce, à la recherche d'une des rares personnes qui pourrait calmer cet animal sauvage.  
  
Quand il la vit endormie, toute sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle était si belle, on aurait dit un ange. Le professeur s'assit à côté de la jeune femme et lui caressa la joue et les cheveux. Il remarqua vite l'expression de peur et d'inquiétude qui barrait le front de son élève. Son air calme et serein avait disparut au profit d'une terreur inexpliquée.  
  
- Hermione... Faite chier... Si vous vous confiiez naturellement, je n'aurais pas besoin d'en arriver là... soupira Severus en pointant sa baguette vers le front de son élève.  
  
Soudain, Rogue entendit des pas derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de changer de position que McGonagall entra dans la pièce, folle de rage.  
  
- Professeur Rogue... murmura froidement la directrice de Gryffondor. Veuillez ranger cette baguette et me suivre hors de cette pièce.  
  
- Et si je refuse ? siffla Severus.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix... Le professeur Dumbledore est en route...  
  
Rogue retint un juron, se leva, et s'inclina de manière méprisante et ironique devant sa collègue, lui indiquant de passer la première. McGonagall, raidie et furieuse, toisa le directeur de serpentard d'un regard noir et sortit de la chambre.  
  
Une fois la porte fermée et les deux professeurs dans la salle commune, la directrice adjointe put s'exprimer librement.  
  
- PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! ARRETEZ DE PERSECUTER MISS GRANGER ! ELLE NE VOUS A RIEN FAIT !  
  
- Malefoy, retournez dans votre chambre, et laissez-nous seul ! grogna Severus à son élève.  
  
Drago leva les sourcils d'un air amusé et méprisant, croisa les bras et s'assit sur le canapé. Rogue fut estomaqué quand McGonagall jeta un regard à l'élève qu'on aurait pu qualifier de complice.  
  
- Je vous préviens, professeur Rogue, arrêtez de vous en prendre à miss Granger sinon... commença la directrice de gryffondor.  
  
- Sinon quoi ? demanda Severus, masquant son inquiétude.  
  
Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais le maître des potions était mal à l'aise. Il s'aventurait sur une pente glissante, et il le savait.  
  
McGonagall allait répondre par une réplique acerbe dont elle en avait le secret quand le professeur Dumbledore arriva, l'air plus furieux que jamais.  
  
- Professeur Rogue, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, je vous prie, dit le directeur d'une voix calme et posée. Professeur McGonagall, assurez-vous que Miss Granger se porte bien...  
  
- Comment osez-vous insinuer que je p... commença Rogue.  
  
- Dans mon bureau, Professeur ! coupa Dumbledore.  
  
Le directeur sortit, suivit de Rogue. McGonagall se précipita dans la chambre de son élève.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione s'étira et se réveilla doucement. Elle sursauta quand elle vit quelqu'un assis à côté d'elle.  
  
- Enfin réveillé Granger, je commençais à m'inquiéter...  
  
- Professeur McGonagall ?  
  
La gryffondor passa en position assise.  
  
- Bougez la tête d'avant en arrière, Granger.  
  
La préfète ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Que faisait sa directrice dans sa chambre ? En plissant des yeux, elle reconnut Drago, sur le pas de la porte, l'air inquiet. Elle fit ce que lui demanda son professeur.  
  
- Avez-vous mal à la tête, Granger ? continua McGonagall en prenant le pouls de l'élève.  
  
- Non, ça va...  
  
- Avez-vous des trous de mémoire, des hésitation sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques heures ?  
  
- Non, tout va bien...  
  
- D'accord... Reposez-vous. Je vais demander à Dobby de vous faire monter un encas. Et vous êtes priée de tout manger. Malefoy, restez avec elle, et venez me chercher s'il y a quoique ce soit !  
  
Le serpentard acquiesça et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme. Une fois le professeur partie et devant l'air interrogateur de son amie, Drago narra les évènements de la matinée.  
  
* * *  
  
Petit chapitre un peu court, je le concède, mais l'action reviendra rapidement ! Promis !  
  
Gros bisous, bon week-end, et bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont cette chance ! lol  
  
Link 


	19. Le test de Drago

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
  
Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un week-end complètement pourri, alors c'est pas la grande forme... Je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews, car je suis un peu à plat, mais ce n'est que partie remise !  
  
Bisous, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 19 : Le test de Drago.  
  
Rogue sortit du bureau du directeur.  
  
« Vieil imbécile ! Tu ne comprends rien... »  
  
Severus fulminait. Plus de colle avec Hermione, plus de repas. Il ne la verrait que pendant les cours de potions, si toutefois elle décidait d'y aller. Arrivé dans ses cachots, Severus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains.  
  
« Ce vieux fou ne peux pas comprendre. J'ai ressenti toute sa souffrance, je la comprend. Hermione et moi, on est du même acabit. Personne ne voit qu'elle est sur la mauvaise pente, il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'aider... »  
  
* * *  
  
La semaine passa trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione. Elle travaillait sans relâche avec Drago et maîtrisait de mieux en mieux sa main gauche. Cependant, elle refusait de donner tout rôle dans cette réussite à Rogue. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la semaine. Elle prenait ses repas dans la salle commune, ayant reçu un hibou du maître des potions indiquant que ses colles et repas avec lui étaient annulés, car il ne supportait plus son odieuse présence.  
  
La gryffondor ne s'était même pas rendue aux cours de potions, car les élèves travaillaient encore sur le polynectar. Elle profitait de ce temps pour flâner à la bibliothèque et découvrir des nouveaux sorts pour son ami de serpentard.  
  
* * *  
  
- Drago, tu veux encore t'entraîner ? demanda Hermione en prenant son petit déjeuner ce samedi matin.  
  
- Non, j'aimerai rester seul jusqu'à ce soir, grogna le serpentard en repoussant son assiette d'un air dégoûté.  
  
- Si tu ne veux pas le faire... commença la gryffondor.  
  
- Granger ! Tu as perdu ta main en me sauvant la vie, je vais y aller et réussir ce test.  
  
Le préfet avait dit cela d'une voix froide.  
  
- D'accord... Si tu me cherches, je serai dans la tour de gryffondor... Bon courage pour ce soir ! dit la préfète en se levant.  
  
Elle fit une bise sur le front de Malefoy et quitta la salle. Drago retourna dans sa chambre, s'assit à son bureau, les yeux vagues, et jouant sans y prêter attention avec le portoloin que lui avait fourni Dumbledore.  
  
- A 20h00, je serai devant le maître... pensa le serpentard.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione n'alla pas directement retrouver ses amis dans la salle commune de gryffondor. Elle fit ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas, à savoir se précipiter dans la bibliothèque. Mme Pince était sortie et la préfète profita de cette occasion pour prendre un livres de sortilège dans la réserve.  
  
Elle parcourut du doigt l'index tout en grommelant. Il y avait une faille dans leur plan et il fallait la combler sinon Drago risquait gros. Mais quel était ce point faible ? Cela faisait une heure que la gryffondor se repassait toutes les étapes de leur plan, elle le trouvait parfait. Mais ce qui est conçut par un humain comporte toujours un défaut. Et ce défaut allait sauter aux yeux de Voldemort.  
  
- Le portoloin ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement. Drago ne sait pas les faire ! Voldemort va s'en rendre compte et tout découvrir !  
  
La préfète ne prit pas la peine de ranger le livre et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle se précipita vers le bureau du directeur. Cela tombait bien, elle avait un cours avec lui. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle n'eut pas le temps de donner le mot de passe que la porte s'ouvrit sur un maître des potions visiblement contrarié et furieux. Hermione déglutit difficilement et se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer Rogue. Ce dernier ne la regarda pas et poursuivit sa route vers les cachots. Puis ce fut Harry qui sortit du passage. Il avait l'air très fatigué, et Hermione devina que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Le gryffondor rassura son amie d'un faible sourire, puis partit vers la tour de gryffondor.  
  
La préfète en chef soupira de soulagement, puis s'engouffra dans les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Une heure plus tard, elle en ressortit fatiguée elle aussi, la formule de création de portoloin dans sa main.  
  
L'après midi passa vite. Hermione, pour détendre Drago, avait décidé de créer une multitude de portoloins. Cependant, elle n'y arriva pas, ne sachant pas encore se servir correctement de sa baguette et de sa main gauche. Ce fut donc le préfet qui exécuta l'exercice. Ils se baladèrent toute l'après midi dans le château, explorant des coins encore inconnus aux deux élèves.  
  
Vers 19h30, le serpentard sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber dans son estomac. La gryffondor, remarquant cela, s'éclipsa. Cette demi heure fut la plus longue de toute la vie de Drago. A 19h58, il revêtit une grande cape noir, plaça son insigne de préfet en chef dessus et attrapa le portoloin. A 20h00 pile, l'objet magique se mit en marche. Il se sentit tirer par le ventre et le décor autour de lui devint flou. Il ferma les yeux pendant le trajet qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis il tomba sur le sol. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait devant le Lord noir, au milieu de plusieurs mangemort. Il était dans un grand salon. Drago se releva et fit une révérence devant le sorcier.  
  
- Malefoy... Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ce soir ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
- Oui, maître... répondit Drago, en cachant le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme.  
  
« Faut que je ferme mon esprit... » pensa le serpentard tandis que Voldemort le sonder.  
  
- Bien, suis-moi... Tu vas passer le test... continua le sorcier en se levant.  
  
Drago s'inclina encore une fois et suivit le Lord noir. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand jardin. Voldemort continua d'avancer, pour arriver devant des haies immenses.  
  
- Voici un labyrinthe. Plusieurs créatures maléfiques vont t'empêcher d'atteindre la sortie. Tue-les, ou tu seras tué. Tu as une demi heure. Fais vite, sors vivant, et tu recevras la marque. Vas !  
  
Drago ne répondit rien et s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe. Il se mit à courir dans les allées, prenant le temps de s'arrêter quelques instants pour vérifier si il n'était pas perdu. Un moment, il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il serra nerveusement sa baguette mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il se retourna cependant brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec un vampire visiblement affamé.  
  
- J'ai pas le temps de m'amuser ! ironisa le serpentard. INCENDIA !  
  
Le vampire prit feu sur l'instant et se consuma en poussant des hurlements.  
  
- Merci Hermione... murmura Malefoy en reprenant sa course effrénée.  
  
10 minutes plus tard, le serpentard s'assura qu'il était sur le bon chemin. L'agacement le gagnait.  
  
- J'ai pas que ça à faire... Si je ne vais pas à la sortie, la sortie viendra à moi... Je n'ai jamais respecté les règles d'un jeu, surtout si elles ne viennent pas de moi...  
  
Drago se mit alors à brûler la plupart des haies et il avançait beaucoup plus rapidement. Il dut néanmoins exterminer des araignées, et mettre hors service un dragon, mais finit tout de même par arriver à destination, 25 minutes après être entré dans le labyrinthe. Voldemort l'attendait à la sortie, toujours entouré de ses hommes.  
  
- Vous avez 5 minutes d'avance, Malefoy.  
  
Le jeune homme s'inclina mais ne répondit rien.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas respecté la règle...  
  
- Vous ne me les aviez pas précisées, maître...  
  
- ENDOLORIS !!!!!!! s'exclama le Lord noir  
  
Drago se tordait de douleur au sol. Cela lui parut une éternité. Puis Voldemort interrompit le sort, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- C'est vrai, je t'avais donné comme seule consigne de revenir vivant avant une demi heure. Mais ne me réponds plus jamais, est-ce clair ?  
  
- Bien maître... répliqua Drago en se relevant, le souffle encore court.  
  
- Approche toi et donne moi ton bras. Tu vas recevoir la marque...  
  
Le serpentard souleva sa manche et tendit son bras à Voldemort. Le sorcier noir posa sa baguette sur l'avant bras et murmura « morsmordere ». Drago crispa la mâchoire et serra le poing. Sa peau lui brûlait, comme si on l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Une marque noir apparaissait au fur et à mesure sur sa peau pâle.  
  
- C'est fait. Dès que tu sentiras la marque se manifester, il faudra que tu viennes sur le champ, continua le seigneur des ténèbres. Maintenant, pars...  
  
Drago s'inclina, ramassa une pierre et s'en fit un portoloin qui le ramena dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Il retira sa cape noir et la posa sur son lit. Il frottait nerveusement son bras qui le brûlait encore. Quand le serpentard sortit de sa chambre, une jeune femme brune lui sauta au cou.  
  
- Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda inquiète la gryffondor.  
  
- Non, c'est bon. Allons voir Dumbledore.  
  
Les deux préfets gagnèrent rapidement le bureau du directeur, qui était en grande conversation avec Rogue. Les deux élèves regardaient avec mépris le maître des potions, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, un rictus aux lèvres.  
  
- Bien, Monsieur Malefoy, racontez-nous votre soirée... demanda gentiment le directeur.  
  
* * *  
  
Vous avez aimé ? Un commentaire, une insulte, un compliment ? N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir !!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	20. Contrôle à distance

Bonjour à tous !!!  
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant que le précédent ! En plus, y'a de l'action !  
  
Para : mdr ! Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture  
  
Izzy : Non, Rogue ne va pas disparaître... Tu verras bien ! Allez, bonne lecture et bisous !  
  
Didi : Merci ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !  
  
Poucie : Mais je ne m'arrête pas ! Voilà la suite ! Allez, bonne lecture et bisous.  
  
Sandrine Lupin : Comment cela va finir ? Mon esprit tordu n'a pas encore décier... Ca sera une surprise !Gros bisous !  
  
Cheyna : Je fais ce que je peux pour éviter les fautes de frappes. Merci pour tes compliments. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Lisandra : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic te plait. J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture  
  
Sohaya : lol ! Merci pour ta review ! GROS BISOUS !  
  
Emma.T : Y-aura-t-il quelque chose entre Herm et Drago ? AHAH ! Tu verras bien par la suite ! lol. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Pierre de lune : Je continue ! Allez, gros bisous et à bientôt !  
  
Crazydarkwitch : Non, ne pleure pas ! Voilà un chapitre ! Sèche tes larmes (lol). Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Ratonton : Voilà la suite !  
  
Natacha_tit_ange : Et voilà la suite ! Allez, bisous et à bientôt !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 20 : Contrôle à distance  
  
Rogue écoutait le récit de son élève avec beaucoup d'attention. Dumbledore se concentrait et notait jusqu'au moindre détail. Hermione fermait les yeux et imaginait la scène.  
  
- Bien monsieur Malefoy. Prévenez-moi pour la prochaine réunion que vous aurez... conclut le directeur. Si vous avez le moindre doute, venez voir le professeur Rogue ou moi même. Bonne soirée...  
  
Les deux élèves partirent sans rien ajouter.  
  
- Severus, vous avez l'air préoccupé. Vous allez bien ? demanda Dumbledore alors que le maître des potions allait partir à son tour.  
  
- On ne peut mieux, professeur.  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard haussa les sourcils derrière ses lunettes. Rogue était énervé, mais il savait que son mentor ne le laisserait pas si facilement.  
  
-Elle me manque... confessa-t-il.  
  
-Je sais Severus... Seulement, vous avez été tellement brusque que, pour l'instant, vous ne feriez plus de dégâts que de réparation. Laissez le temps agir, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre...  
  
Rogue grogna.  
  
- Elle a besoin d 'aide, monsieur le directeur. Elle se plonge dans le travail pour oublier. Et ce n'est pas une solution, vous le savez bien. Mais apparemment, il n'y a que moi qui veuille l'aider à s'en sortir.  
  
- On le veut tous, mais on ne peut pas la forcer... répliqua le directeur en soupirant.  
  
- Si vous m'autorisiez à poursuivre les leçons... Certes, elle progresse en magie sans baguette, mais quant à l'utilisation de sa baguette, elle stagne. J'en ai eu la confirmation par le professeur Flitwick... siffla Rogue, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa rancœur.  
  
- Je sais... Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire avec cette rancœur... soupira Dumbledore en caressant Flumseck qui venait de se poser sur ses épaules. De plus, elle a peur de vous...  
  
Severus ne répondit rien et sortit du bureau. Il regagna ses cachots.  
  
* * *  
  
Les semaines passèrent. Noël approchait à grand pas. Drago n'avait pas été rappelé par Voldemort, et cela le préoccupait. Le serpentard était encore plus froid et acerbe que d'habitude. Cette attente ne lui disait rien de bon. Hermione, quant à elle, avait ses semaines rythmées par les leçons de magie sans baguette. Cela lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir, mais elle était toujours sombre. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle perdait l'espoir de récupérer sa main. Elle passait ses heures de libre à la bibliothèque, apprenant tous les sorts existants, mais rageait de ne pouvoir s'exercer. En effet, elle ne progressait plus, elle restait une élève moyenne se servant plus ou moins bien de sa main gauche. Ses notes avaient remontées, mais n'arrivaient jamais au niveau d'excellence auquel elle était habituée. Elle envoyait de temps en temps une lettre à ses parents, qui n'étaient au courant de rien.  
  
« C'est mieux ainsi ! » soupirait-elle.  
  
Elle venait de finir une lettre dans laquelle elle leur annonçait son souhait de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, argumentant qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail.  
  
« Ils comprendront... »  
  
Ce samedi matin, Hermione se trouva seule dans sa salle commune. Drago était parti pour une semaine chez lui, devant s'occuper de sa mère, dont l'état physique et moral était préoccupant. Elle prépara son sac pour aller au cours hebdomadaire de Dumbledore quand un hibou gratta à la fenêtre.  
  
La gryffondor attrapa la lettre que lui tendait le volatile et le déplia avec autant de rapidité qu'elle pouvait.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Je viens d'être appelé par Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Préviens Dumbledore et restez sur vos gardes...  
  
Malefoy.  
  
La préfète en chef plia la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche. Elle sortit de la salle et déambula dans les couloirs, croisant plusieurs élèves. Et ce fut près du bureau du directeur que tout dérapa.  
  
Hermione entendit des cris. Elle sortit sa baguette et se précipita. Harry, blanc comme un linge, les yeux exprimant une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, était en train de jeter le sortilège doloris sur un premier année. Le poufsouffle se tordait de douleur. Les élèves présents étaient trop figés par la peur et l'incompréhension pour intervenir.  
  
- Finite incantatem ! s'exclama Hermione en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le poufsouffle.  
  
Ce dernier s'arrêta aussitôt de hurler.  
  
- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda nerveusement la préfète.  
  
- Ce n'est pas Harry... Incline-toi devant Voldemort ! répondit le gryffondor, faisant face à la préfète, baguette levée.  
  
Les élèves présents se mirent à hurler. Hermione se raidit. Harry sortait d'occlumancie, et cela l'avait affaiblit. Voldemort avait dû en profiter pour s'emparer de l'esprit de son ami.  
  
- Bats-toi contre moi, sang de bourbe ! Endoloris !  
  
Hermione se poussa rapidement et le sort atteignit une fenêtre qui se brisa.  
  
- Experlliarmus ! enchaîna la préfète.  
  
Cependant, n'ayant jamais fait de duel avec sa nouvelle baguette, le sort passa loin du gryffondor qui éclata d'un rire froid.  
  
- Ca va être facile de te tuer ! IMPEDIMENTA !!!  
  
Hermione fut projetée en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Cependant, elle se releva.  
  
- STUPEFIX !!!  
  
Harry évita souplement le sortilège.  
  
- On ne veut pas blesser son ami ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me vaincras. EXPERLLIARMUS !!!  
  
La baguette d'Hermione s'envola et la jeune femme se retrouva de nouveau à terre.  
  
- Maintenant, tu vas mourir...  
  
- Peut-être pas... Petrificus totalus ! rétorqua la préfète.  
  
Le sort frôla la tête du gryffondor. Ce dernier, tout d'abord surpris, eut une lueur amusé dans les yeux.  
  
- De la magie sans baguette ? Je n'en ai jamais vu à Poudlard... Intéressant... Tarentallegra !  
  
- Protego, répondit Hermione, la main tendue vers elle.  
  
- Finit de rire... AVADA KEDAV....  
  
Harry s'interrompit, lâcha sa baguette et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Sors de là, traître... Pars... Laisse-moi finir, ensuite ce sera ton tour... murmurait le survivant. Non, continuez... Allez-y... J'ai besoin d'aide...  
  
Les élèves présents ne comprenaient pas cette scène irréelle. La préfète en profita pour se lever difficilement, son dos la faisant souffrir.  
  
- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux, évita le sort, roula sur le sol et ramassa sa baguette.  
  
- INCENDIA ! hurla-t-il en direction d'Hermione.  
  
La préfète se poussa de peu, mais sa robe de sorcier prit feu. D'un geste de la main, elle interrompit l'incendie et se prépara à poursuivre le combat. Cependant, Harry recommençait à se parler à lui-même.  
  
- Traître à ton monde, tu vas mourir... Non, il survivra, c'est toi qui va mourir, Tom... Non, je vais tuer la sang de bourbe et après ce sera vous ! AVADA KEDAV... NON !!!!!  
  
Harry tomba sur le sol et se roulait par terre, puis ne bougea plus. La gryffondor approcha doucement de son meilleur ami et prit son pouls. Il était évanoui. Levant les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle, elle remarqua que tous les élèves présents la regardaient avec horreur. Elle comprit en jetant un coup d'œil à sa manche droite. Cette dernière avait été brûlée par le gryffondor, et son moignon était visible pour tous.  
  
- Allez chercher Pomfresh et Dumbledore, vite ! hurla-t-elle à un 5ème année de Serdaigle.  
  
L'élève regarda la préfète, terrifié, puis partit en courant. Hermione baissa les yeux, ramassa son sac et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle était exténuée, comme vidée de toute magie, et avait un dos douloureux suite aux deux chutes qu'elle avait faites sur le sol en marbre des couloirs de Poudlard. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur Rogue, blanc comme un linge. Ils se toisèrent du regard. Rogue sembla reprendre contenance.  
  
- Que faite-vous là, Granger ? demanda-t-il sèchement avec son habituel rictus de dégoût.  
  
- Merci, répondit la gryffondor.  
  
Et elle s'éloigna, laissant un maître des potions abasourdi.  
  
* * *  
  
AHAH ! Hermione a-t-elle changer de point de vue sur Rogue ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode si vous...reviewez ! lol  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link9 


	21. Massage expert

Coucou tout le monde !!!  
  
Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, c'est super gentil !  
  
Je dois partir au bureau, donc j'ai pas le temps de faire des réponses individuelles, désolée. Juste un petit message à Cat : fanfic déconne de temps en temps, et j'ai pas eu tes reviews précédentes. Mais là, je l'ai eu, donc je te répond ! Alors, heureuse ? lol  
  
Allez, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 21 : Massage expert...  
  
Voldemort ouvrit les yeux. Drago comprit à son regard que le plan du lord avait échoué et que ce denier était furieux.  
  
- Cette... sang de bourbe, cette Granger... Une épine dans mon pied, un moucheron dans ma soupe... Il faut l'éliminer !!! rugit le seigneur des ténèbres. J'allais réussir, mais il a fallut qu'elle intervienne... avec cet imbécile de Rogue... MALEFOY !!!  
  
Le serpentard s'inclina devant le sorcier.  
  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable, maître ?  
  
- Tue Granger et Rogue... Rapidement... Fais croire à un accident...  
  
- Si je puis me le permettre, maître, Granger est une sorcière remarquable. Ne serait-il pas intéressant de l'avoir dans notre camp ?  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! C'est une sang de bourbe !  
  
- Mais la meilleure élève de l'école qu'on ait vu depuis des années, maître... continua Drago.  
  
- Elle n'a plus de main ! Pourquoi prendrais-je une handicapée avec moi ? Elle sera plutôt une gêne qu'une aide !  
  
- Maître, il n'est que de votre volonté de lui effacer cette incapacité...  
  
Voldemort parut réfléchir un instant.  
  
- Finalement, je trouve cette idée séduisante. Malefoy, tu seras chargé de la faire tomber de notre côté. Avoir une sorcière qui fait de la magie sans baguette, voilà un atout contre Dumbledore... Prend ton temps... Et si elle ne le veut pas de son plein grès, tu me l'emmèneras de force. Au fait, Malfoy...  
  
- Oui, maître ?  
  
- ENDOLORIS !! rugit Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur le jeune serpentard.  
  
Drago se tordait de douleur sur le sol, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. LE seigneur des ténèbres fit durer le sort pendant une minute.  
  
- C'est pour m'avoir tenu tête. Maintenant, disparaît !  
  
Le serpentard se releva doucement, fit une révérence et transplana pour le manoir Malefoy.  
  
* * *  
  
« Elle sait... Elle sait que je l'ai aidé... Elle a découvert que j'avais pénétré l'esprit de Potter pour expulser Voldemort. Comment a-t-elle fait ? Ah oui ! Elle a décrypté les paroles de Potter... Et puis, elle connaît la légilimencie... Par Merlin, qu'elle est intelligente ! » pensa Rogue en tournant en rond dans sa chambre comme un fauve dans sa cage.  
  
« N'empêche, elle a accusé plusieurs sorts... Je vais aller la voir, histoire de prendre de ces nouvelles... »  
  
Severus prit sa cape, la mit sur ses épaules et sortit de ses appartements en direction des appartements des préfets.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et se mit en position fœtale.  
  
- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... grommela la gryffondor en remuant. J'ai mal au dos...  
  
Elle cherchait vainement une position confortable, quand McGonagall déboula dans la chambre.  
  
- Granger ! Vous allez bien ?  
  
- Oui, merci professeur...  
  
- Madame Pomfresh arrive d'une minute à l'autre... Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous aviez subit deux sortilèges. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée à l'infirmerie ?  
  
- Je... je...  
  
- Bon, mettez-vous sur le ventre, je vais voir si vous n'avez rien de déplacer ou de casser...  
  
Hermione fit ce que sa directrice lui intimait et la vieille dame commença à examiner les différentes parties du dos de son élève. Cette dernière avait particulièrement mal dans le bas de la colonne vertébrale et dans l'épaule gauche. McGonagall se leva, alluma un feu ronflant dans la cheminée de la chambre de la préfète et jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'antre. Le visage de l'infirmière apparut au bout de quelques instants.  
  
- Mais que faites-vous ! Je vous attend ! Miss Granger a besoin de soin ! Elle a un dos dans un état pitoyable...  
  
- Je suis occupée avec Potter ! Je peux pas tout faire ! Massez lui le dos avec la crème de...  
  
- Pomfresh ! Je ne sais pas masser !!! coupa la directrice adjointe.  
  
- Moi oui... répondit une voix qui provenait de l'infirmerie.  
  
Hermione sursauta ce qui lui donna une grimace de douleur.  
  
- Professeur Rogue ! Et bien, allez-y ! répliqua l'infirmière. Prenez ce pot et dépêchez-vous !  
  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord... Le professeur Rogue n'est pas qualifié pour ce genre de... interrompit McGonagall.  
  
- J'ai suivi pendant ma licence et maîtrise en potion de nombreux stages à Ste Mangouste. J'arrive de suite...  
  
La directrice de gryffondor coupa la communication et s'assit au bord du lit de son élève quand Dumbledore débarqua dans la chambre.  
  
- Miss Granger, merci pour tout à l'heure ! Je vous recevrai dans mon bureau demain matin, si vous allez mieux. J'ai à vous parler. Professeur McGonagall, pourriez-vous venir avec moi, un visiteur nous attend.  
  
- Mais, professeur...  
  
Cependant, en voyant le visage de Dumbledore, McGonagall soupira et se leva.  
  
- Si le professeur Rogue a... un « geste déplacé », venez me voir... Reposez-vous, murmura-t-elle à la préfète.  
  
Les deux professeurs sortirent de la pièce et Hermione, toujours sur le ventre, ferma les yeux. Elle était en train de s'assoupir quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle et remonta doucement son chemisier. La préfète sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Le professeur Rogue la regardait.  
  
- Granger, il va falloir que vous retiriez votre haut pour que je vous mette la pommade, dit doucement Severus.  
  
La préfète, trop fatiguée pour émettre d'objection, retira sa chemise et dégrafa son soutien gorge. Un coup d'œil au maître des potions la fit sourire. Ce dernier s'était retourné pour permettre à son élève de se changer en toute tranquillité. Elle se rallongea sur le ventre et croisa ses bras sous son menton.  
  
- Je suis prête, professeur... murmura-t-elle.  
  
Rogue étala la pommade sur le dos de la gryffondor. Cette dernière frissonna, ce qui le fit sourire.  
  
- C'est froid, s'excusa-t-elle.  
  
- Je sais... murmura Rogue. Mais bientôt, ça sera brûlant, je vous préviens.  
  
Le professeur commença à masser. Hermione se sentait en confiance. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa faire. Elle se surprit à penser que Rogue avait des doigts et des mains délicats, des gestes précis et doux.  
  
« Ca ne va pas vraiment pas... Je commence à trouver des qualités à Rogue, faut que j'aille à Ste Mangouste... » pensa la préfète juste avant de s'endormir.  
  
« Elle a un dos sublime, parfaitement dessiné. Ses courbes sont magnifiques... Merlin, il faut que je me reprenne... Elle vient de s'endormir. Elle a l'air paisible... »  
  
Rogue finit le massage, et remonta la couette jusqu'au épaule de la préfète. Il lui fit une bise sur le front et sortit sans un bruit.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà,la dsuite bientôt, promis !!  
  
Allez, gros bisous,  
  
Link 


	22. Trêve de Noël

Coucou tout le monde,  
  
Je suis assez speed, je dois aller chez le médecin, donc je ne fais pas de réponse aux reviews. Mais je remercie de tout cœur tous les internautes qui m'ont laissé un mot. En tout cas, voilà un chapitre qui vous donnera matière à reviewer... héhéhéh ! Bisous et bonne lecture !!!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 22 : Trêve de Noël...  
  
Hermione se réveilla doucement. Un coup d'œil à son réveil la fit quitter le lit précipitamment. Elle s'habilla rapidement et gagna la grande salle à grandes enjambées. Elle s'assit à la table des gryffondors, sous les regards pesants de tous les élèves présents. Harry avait l'air très fatigué, mais répondit au sourire que lui fit la préfète en chef. Ron fixait son amie avec insistance alors que Ginny avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose.  
  
- Hermione ? demanda la rousse. Ca va ? C'est rare de te voir lever à midi...  
  
- Très bien, et toi ? répliqua assez sèchement la préfète, sachant que son amie tournait autour du pot.  
  
Ce fut Ron qui mit les pieds dans le plat.  
  
- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Tu ne nous fait pas confiance ? Je croyais qu'on était ami... On aurait pu t'aider !  
  
- Si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est parce que justement vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi... soupira Hermione en attrapant des œufs au bacon.  
  
- On aurait pu te réconforter, t'épauler... continua le gardien de Gryffondor.  
  
- Ron, je n'ai pas besoin de soutien, mais d'une solution pour récupérer ma main. Les professeurs sont sur le coup et Drago...  
  
- QUOI ?? s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron.  
  
Ginny se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la suite des hurlements.  
  
- Depuis quand l'appelles-tu Drago ? s'énerva Ron dont les joues prenaient la couleur de ses cheveux.  
  
- Tu veux une date précise ou une approximation te suffira ? siffla Hermione en posant sa fourchette.  
  
- Hermione... commença Harry.  
  
- Tu veux t'y mettre toi aussi ? demanda durement la préfète.  
  
- Non, c'est juste... étrange que tu sois amie avec Malefoy... Il a passé les trois quarts de sa scolarité à t'insulter et... poursuivit l'attrapeur.  
  
- Vous auriez dû vous y attendre. On est préfets en chef tous les deux. Il est normal qu'on soit ami...  
  
- C'est contre nature ! Hermione ! C'est un Malefoy, un fils à papa, un mangemort qui...  
  
Ron ne put finir sa phrase. La gryffondor lui avait mit une claque magistrale et retentissante. Le silence régnait dans la grande salle et tous les élèves regardaient le trio avec étonnement.  
  
- Tu ne sais rien de Drago, alors ne porte pas d'accusation comme celle-là. C'est, depuis le début de l'année, depuis que j'ai perdu ma main, la personne qui m'a le plus aidé. Il a fait pour moi ce que toi tu n'aurais jamais osé. Alors ne parle plus jamais de lui comme ça devant moi... 10 points de moins pour gryffondor, et la prochaine fois, ce sera plus...  
  
Hermione se rassit et continua à manger tranquillement. Ron repoussa violemment sa chaise et sortit de la salle en jetant des regards noirs.  
  
- Hermione... Aujourd'hui, comme tu le sais, on est le 24... Dumbledore a organisé une petite soirée ici même à 20 heures avec un banquet et ensuite, une petite soirée dansante. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? demanda Ginny, rompant ainsi le silence pesant.  
  
- Non, je n'ai pas de cavalier. Et de toutes façons, qui voudrait danser avec une amputée ? répondit la préfète avec un sarcasme et une froideur peu habituelle.  
  
Harry et Ginny baissèrent les yeux, ne pouvant rien répondre. Les hiboux firent heureusement leur entrée pour livrer leur courrier, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Deux parchemins tombèrent à côté de l'assiette d'Hermione. Le premier venait de ses parents, lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël et lui annonçant qu'ils ont versé une somme d'argent sur son compte pour qu'elle s'achète un cadeau. Le deuxième venait de Drago.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Je passerai la soirée de Noël à Poudlard. J'ai appris par Parkinson qu'une fête était organisée. Veux-tu être ma cavalière ? Je dépose Mère chez ma tante, et je serai là vers 19 heures.  
  
A tout à l'heure,  
  
Malefoy  
  
La gryffondor sourit à la lecture de cette lettre. Elle se leva sans finir son déjeuner et sortit de la salle.  
  
Severus avait observé toute la scène avec un sourire aux lèvres. Plus il la connaissait, plus il l'aimait. Ce caractère bien trempé, cette volonté d'acier... Pourquoi le choipeau ne l'avait-il pas envoyé à serpentard ?  
  
Rogue finit tranquillement son repas. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était qu'une fois de plus, Hermione n'avait quasiment rien avalé. Dumbledore le tira de ses réflexions.  
  
- Viendrez-vous à la soirée, Severus ? demanda le directeur avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Non, j'ai mieux à faire... répliqua sèchement le maître des potions.  
  
- Allons... Ca vous ferait du bien... continua le directeur avec les yeux pétillants.  
  
- Je verrais... soupira Severus en se levant de table.  
  
Il retourna dans ses cachots et entra dans la salle de bain. Il se doucha, se lava les cheveux, puis se prépara des vêtements de soirée.  
  
« Ca ne me coûte rien d'aller à cette foutue fête. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, Hermione voudra bien danser avec moi... » pensa-t-il en se préparant méticuleusement.  
  
* * *  
  
- Hermione !! Attend moi !!! s'exclama Ginny en courant après son amie.  
  
La préfète, qui était presque arrivée à sa salle commune, se retourna.  
  
- Tu veux aussi en rajouter quant à mon amitié avec Drago ? Et bien, si tu veux savoir, c'est avec lui que j'irai à la fête ! dit sèchement Hermione.  
  
- Justement ! Je viens t'aider à te préparer... continua la rousse, en reprenant son souffle. Il faut que tu sois magnifique, désirable, en gros, une femme fatale... enchaîna-t-elle avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.  
  
- Mais... Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui ! répliqua la préfète.  
  
- Et bien, comme ça, tu pourras trouver chaussure à ton pied sur place ! Allez, c'est parti ! continua la rouquine en emmenant son amie dans sa chambre.  
  
Elles passèrent l'après midi à se faire belle. Ginny était partie récupérer des vêtements et du maquillage dans son dortoir. Vers 18h30, elles étaient fin prêtes.  
  
- Harry va succomber en te voyant ainsi ! s'exclama Hermione en contemplant Ginny.  
  
- Mais c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps ! poursuivit la rousse en riant. En revanche, l'héritier des Malefoy ne pourra rester de marbre devant une telle beauté.  
  
- Ginny... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?? demanda la préfète d'un air menaçant.  
  
- Rien ! Bon, j' y vais ! A tout à l'heure !!!  
  
La rousse partit en riant, laissant seule Hermione. Cette dernière se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Elle avait une robe de soirée sorcière rouge vif à manches longues, la droite cachant le moignon, fendue sur le côté droit, avec un décolleté raisonnable. Son amie lui avait relevé les cheveux, laissant sa nuque dégagée. Elle était maquillée de manière sobre et discrète, et cela faisait ressortir ses yeux noisettes. La gryffondor soupira. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme pour le bal en quatrième année avec Krum.  
  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'heure passée. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit du bruit dans la salle commune. Elle sortit de sa chambre et fut estomaquée. Drago était là, un bouquet de fleur à la main. Il était dans une robe de soirée sorcière noire, mais moins stricte que celle qu'il avait mise pour le bal du tournoi. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés.  
  
Drago lui aussi était surpris : Hermione était magnifique. Il savourait la chance qu'il avait d'être accompagné à cette soirée par ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme la plus belle jeune femme de l'école. La gryffondor descendit lentement les marches. Le serpentard s'avança et se plia galamment devant elle.  
  
- Tu es sublime ce soir...murmura-t-il en lui offrant les fleurs.  
  
Hermione rougit.  
  
- Tu es très beau toi aussi... répondit-elle. Merci pour les fleurs...  
  
Hermione les mit dans un vase, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le préfet s'approcha de sa cavalière et passa son bras sous le gauche de la gryffondor.  
  
- On va se balader avant la soirée ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Si tu veux...  
  
Drago regarda tendrement Hermione. Il se pencha doucement sur elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Hermione ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser.  
  
***  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Oui, je sais, je suis une garce d'avoir coupé là. Mais vous verrez bien ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre si vous reviewez ! Allez, gros bisous et à bientôt,  
  
Link 


	23. Soirée de Noël

Coucou tout le monde !!  
  
Comment allez-vous ? Bon, je suis malade, donc je fais une uploade rapide, sans mettre de réponse aux reviews. Je dis un grand merci à Padmacho, Virginie1, Lome, Only-with-one, mon Popov bien sûr, Darkenger et Lisandra, crazydarkwitch, Kaorulabelle, Cheyna, Khalan, KaTh-BlAcK (qui a lu ma fic d'une traite. Encore bravo ! lol), Allis13, Izzy et Cho04chang.  
  
Voilà le chapitre suivant, et vous verrez bien : ce n'est PAS un Drago/Hermione...  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 23 : Soirée de Noël  
  
Les deux préfets étaient en train de s'embrasser quand la jeune femme se dégagea.  
  
- Oh merde oh merde oh merde... paniqua Hermione.  
  
- Oui, oui, moi aussi j'ai aimé, répliqua Drago avec un sourire.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient.  
  
- Ca ne peut pas marcher ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.  
  
- Je croyais que je t'aimais... murmura la gryffondor.  
  
- Mais en fait, ce n'est que de l'amitié, reprit le serpentard d'un ton rassurant.  
  
Un ange passa.  
  
- Amis ? proposa Drago.  
  
- Oui, avec plaisir ! acquiesça la préfète.  
  
Le serpentard passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.  
  
- Allons nous promener ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.  
  
Ils sortirent dans le parc et longèrent le lac. Drago fit apparaître un plaid et ils s'assirent. La gryffondor avait un peu froid alors le serpentard lui prêta sa cape.  
  
- Comment ça va ? demanda le préfet en regardant l'onde s'agiter suite au vent frais qui soufflait.  
  
- Bien... répondit la préfète, évasive.  
  
- Sérieusement... continua Drago, en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
- J'ai peur... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais récupérer ma main un jour... Pour tout te dire, j'ai exclu cette idée. C'est de plus en plus dur de faire croire à tout le monde que j'ai le morale. Mes notes chutent, les vacances vont bientôt se finirent, et je devrais subir les sarcasmes des élèves de ta maison. J'ai envie de partir loin d'ici...  
  
Le serpentard ne répondit rien. Il savait ce que vivait son amie. Quand son père avait tenté de le tuer, l'idée de tout quitter l'avait taraudé. Il avait faillit envoyer à Dumbledore sa démission pour rester avec sa mère dans le manoir familiale.  
  
- En tout cas, merci d'être là... murmura la gryffondor en se serrant contre son ami.  
  
- Je veillerai toujours sur toi... répondit ce dernier.  
  
Des clameurs s'élevèrent de la grande salle.  
  
- La fête commence ! Allons-y ! s'exclama Drago en se relevant.  
  
Il attrapa la préfète par les hanches et ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Devant la porte de la grande salle, Hermione hésitait. Elle n'avait plus trop envie d'y aller, de sentir tous ces regards sur elle et sur son handicap. Drago remarqua cela et la serra contre elle.  
  
- Lady's and gentleman, préparez-vous à admirer le plus beau couple de Poudlard : Miss Hermione Granger et Mister Malefoy... Drago Malefoy... dit- il avec un air satisfait et arrogant.  
  
La gryffondor sourit et entra dans la salle. Il n'y avait que trois tables de mises, car peu d'élèves étaient restés. Les deux premières tables étant complètes, les deux préfets allèrent s'installer à celle des professeurs. Ils y retrouvèrent Harry et Ginny, tendrement enlacés, ainsi que Ron qui faisait une tête détestable.  
  
- Vous voilà enfin ! Miss Granger, asseyez-vous à côté du professeur Rogue ! Monsieur Malefoy, prenez place à côté de votre charmante cavalière !  
  
Ron grogna à cette réplique et lança un regard noir au blond. Le serpentard haussa les sourcils, et regarda le gardien de gryffondor comme si il était un insecte particulièrement insignifiant. Rogue remarqua cette échange et eut un rictus de dégoût pour les deux élèves.  
  
« Malefoy est le cavalier de Granger ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire... » pensa-t-il tandis que le directeur annonçait le début du repas.  
  
Rogue attrapa le menu devant lui et commanda une tranche de foie gras et toast comme entrée. Un coup d'œil discret à sa voisine le fit s'attrister. Cette dernière hésitait entre deux entrée, soupira, et allait se rabattre, visiblement à contre cœur, sur un bol de soupe.  
  
- Miss Granger... prenez ce dont vous avez envie, je vous aiderai... murmura le maître des potions.  
  
- Non, merci professeur... Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne... répliqua sèchement cette dernière. Comme vous me le faisiez remarquer il y a peu de temps, je n'ai plus six ans...  
  
Severus ne répondit rien.  
  
« J'ai manqué de délicatesse. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit comme une assistée, et j'en rajoute... Severus, tu n'es qu'un abruti... » se dit-il en lui-même.  
  
- Miss Granger... commandez ce que vous voulez, j'ai laissé des consignes en cuisine... dit doucement Dumbledore avec un sourire entendu.  
  
Hermione le lui rendit, et commanda une salade au saumon fumé. Quand l'entrée arriva devant elle, elle était prête à être consommée, déjà coupée. Le repas se passa tranquillement. Harry et Ginny discutaient avec McGonagall, Ron boudait dans son coin en ingurgitant un nombre incroyable de calories et Drago et Hermione étaient en grande conversation avec Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue s'ennuyait. La gryffondor n'avait aucun regard pour lui.  
  
« Oui, mais tu ne fais pas d'effort. Tu manges, bois et n'est pas fichu d'engager une conversation avec elle. Allez, au boulot ! »  
  
- Miss Granger ?  
  
- Oui, professeur ?  
  
- Le dîner vous plaît ?  
  
« Ah ben bravo ! Plus banale et ennuyeux, tu meurs..."  
  
- Très bon, merci. Et vous ?  
  
- Bien... répondit-il en se maudissant intérieurement.  
  
Et la préfète retourna son attention vers Dumbledore.  
  
« Mais t'es pire qu'un adolescent ! Tu es maître en potion, et c'est l'élève la plus intelligente que tu n'es jamais vu. Tu dois bien avoir un sujet qui vole plus haut que la rubrique culinaire de Sorcière Hebdo ? »  
  
- Miss Granger ?  
  
Une fois de plus, Hermione se tourna vers lui mais avait l'air agacé.  
  
- Que pensez-vous des propriétés de l'infusion de la pierre de lune dans la fabrication de la potion tue loup ?  
  
« ABRUTI !! ELLE EST EN 7ème ANNEE ! Et tu lui parles d'une potion que trois sorciers au monde savent faire !! CRETIN !!! »  
  
Rogue se mordit les lèvres tandis que la gryffondor se plongeait dans une profonde réflexion.  
  
- Il serait intéressant de la remplacer par de la poudre de cette pierre. L'infusion comporte certes des avantages, mais on ne peut être sur à 100% de la quantité qui aura été transmise, même si on règle la température et le minutage de cette opération. Les propriétés de la poudre sont moins importantes, mais elles apporteraient une précision qui pourrait être bénéfique à l'usage de cette potion, répondit cette dernière après quelques minutes de silence.  
  
Rogue était abasourdi. Sa fourchette s'était arrêté à mi chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.  
  
- Miss Granger, croyez-vous que personne n'y a pensé avant vous ? répondit Rogue sur un ton plus abrupte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La poudre se mélange mal à la potion, c'est pour cela qu'on préfère une infusion de la pierre directement.  
  
Hermione but une gorgée de vin blanc, concentrée.  
  
« J'aime quand elle a ce regard là... » pensa Rogue en avalant une bouchée.  
  
- Il faudrait rendre la poudre liquide... dit enfin la gryffondor. Ou bien faire infuser la pierre dans de l'eau bouillante pour en récupérer ses propriétés puis distiller le tout comme le font les moldus.  
  
A présent, toute la table écoutait cette conversation, surtout Harry, qui voyait là un moyen d'aider Remus.  
  
- Intéressant, continuez miss... répondit Severus.  
  
- Cette potion a pour effet de neutraliser les douleurs qui surviennent lors de la transformation en loup garou. Quand un loup garou mord un humain, les sécrétion hormonales de l'animal passent dans le sang de la victime et modifie très légèrement ces cellules...  
  
- Pourriez-vous m'expliquez cela ? demanda Dumbledore, les mains posés sous son menton.  
  
- Avec plaisir. J'ai demandé au professeur Lupin de se prêter à une petite expérience cet été quand il est venu me voir.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Rémus le lui avait caché cette visite ?  
  
- Je lui ai prélevé quelques cellules épidermiques, ce qui est sans douleur...  
  
- Epiquoi ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Cellule de la peau. Une de mes amies, en étude d'infirmière, lui a fait une prise de sang. J'ai analysé le tout et comparé avec des échantillons d'être humain non contaminé, sorcier et moldu. J'ai pu constaté que les cellules du professeur Lupin étaient légèrement différentes, suite à la présence dans son organisme d'une sorte de bactérie que j'ai pu identifier et isoler.  
  
- Le rapport avec la potion ? demanda Rogue, très intéressé.  
  
- J'y viens. Il serait plus efficace d'en faire un sérum : injecté dans le sang de la victime, il agirait plus efficacement. Cependant, le potion telle quelle est trop épaisse, et cela pourrait tuer le patient. En utilisant de la poudre diluée ou mieux, une pierre infusée dans de l'eau, puis incorporé aux autres ingrédients eux aussi parfaitement liquides et peu denses, il serait alors possible de l'injecter à l'aide d'une seringue et ainsi, d'annihiler toute douleur lors de la transformation. De plus, y intégrer une infusion légère de plante d'Ecocya donnerait un effet de somnifère. Ainsi, le patient s'endormirait avant la transformation, les douleurs ne le gêneront pas, et il se réveillera le lendemain en pleine forme.  
  
- Brillant Granger ! s'exclama McGonagall.  
  
- Excellent, vraiment... 20, que dis-je... 50 points de plus pour Gryffondor. Severus, pourriez-vous mettre en pratique ce que notre préfète en chef vient d'exposer ?  
  
- Bien monsieur le directeur. Miss Granger, pourriez-vous me prêter vos notes ? demanda Rogue, tentant de maîtriser la lueur d'admiration qui brillaient dans ses yeux.  
  
- Je vous les apporterai demain... répondit la jeune femme en avalant un bout de son dessert, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- J'ai le sentiment que vous ne nous avez pas tout dit... continua Severus en jouant avec un bout de sa crêpe au chocolat noir et chantilly (NDA : Hummmmmmmmmmm ! Que c'est bon !)  
  
- Vous êtes devin, professeur ? Je l'ignorais... Vous devriez penser à remplacer le professeur Trelawney... répliqua Hermione avec un sourire cynique.  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Allons danser ! s'exclama Dumbledore un fois que tout le monde eut fini son dessert.  
  
Le directeur tapa dans ses mains et toutes les tables allèrent s'aligner contre les murs. Une musique vive et entraînante retentit. Les couples se formaient au fur et à mesure et occupaient la piste de danse. Hermione regardait autour d'elle et remarqua Drago qui se tenait le bras, en grande conversation avec le directeur et McGonagall. Puis, le serpentard s'approcha d'elle.  
  
- Je dois y aller... murmura-t-il.  
  
- Fais attention à toi... chuchota-t-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.  
  
Le préfet sortit précipitamment de la salle, sous les regards mauvais de Ron et Severus.  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour l'instant. Mais dans le prochain chapitre, plein d'action. Si si si, c'est vrai ! Mais pour cela, il me faut plein de reviews, héhéhé..  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	24. Déclaration et problèmes

Coucou tout le monde !!  
  
J'ai dépassé les 400 reviews ! Merci à tous, ça fait chaud au cœur. Bon, ej suis complètement en speed, il faut que j'y aille, alors je ne fais pas de réponse aux reviews, mais le cœur y est ! Je vous adore ! Merci pour tout ! Et bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 24 : Déclaration et problèmes...  
  
Hermione s'était assise et avait le regard vague. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées.  
  
« Il ne faut pas que je pense à Drago... Mettons au point plutôt mon projet de vaccin contre morsure... Il y a deux théories. Premièrement, considérons que cette hormone du loup garou est une bactérie. Nous devrions trouver un vaccin qui pourrait l'éliminer définitivement de l'organisme. Récapitulons, si on prend de la poudre d'antracythe et qu'on a mélange à du fénoprofène... »  
  
- Miss Granger ? demanda une voix douce et grave.  
  
La jeune femme sursauta. Rogue venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
- A quoi pensez-vous ?  
  
- Pas grand chose d'intéressant professeur... répondit l'élève.  
  
- Me feriez-vous le plaisir de m'accorder cette danse ? continua Severus.  
  
La gryffondor se concentra quelques instants sur l'air qui se jouait Elle reconnut une valse.  
  
- Je peux pas danser... dit la préfète faiblement en désignant d'un geste du menton son moignon dissimulé sous la manche droite.  
  
- N'oubliez pas que je suis gaucher ! répondit le professeur en se levant et en lui tendant la main.  
  
Hermione hésita quelques secondes, puis acquiesça. Le directeur de serpentard l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Severus lui prit doucement la main, et passa son bras droit autour des hanches de la jeune femme. L'élève posa son bras droit sur l'épaule de son cavalier et ils se mirent à danser.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu... Je danse avec Rogue... J'espère que Harry et Ginny ne voient pas cela... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'embrasse Drago, je danse avec Rogue... Je suis malade... » pensa la gryffondor.  
  
« J'espère que Dumbledore ne me fera aucune remarque. Et cette vieille pie de McGonagall sera capable d'insinuer que j'ai jeté l'imperium pour qu'Hermione danse avec moi... » songea Severus en faisant valser son élève.  
  
- Miss Granger ? Voudriez-vous venir dans mon bureau demain soir pour travailler à votre projet ? Vous dînerez aussi en ma compagnie si cela vous dit.  
  
- Avec plaisir professeur ! répondit la gryffondor avec un petit sourire.  
  
« Elle a accepté !! »  
  
« J'ai accepté ? Je suis folle ? Demain, à la première heure, je vais à l'infirmerie... »  
  
Ils continuaient à danser et se regardaient dans les yeux. Hermione fut surprise de trouver ni haine ni froideur dans le regard de son maître des potions, ni même du désir, mais quelque chose qui ressemblerait à...  
  
« De l'amour ? Non, ce n'est pas possible... Si... Ce regard tendre ne trompe pas... C'est le même que Ron... Que vais-je faire ? »  
  
Hermione se raidit. Severus, au premier regard, comprit que Hermione savait. La gryffondor détournait les yeux et le maître des potions ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils continuèrent à danser, sans savoir que quelqu'un les observait, les yeux mauvais.  
  
A la fin de la danse, Severus lâcha sa partenaire. La gryffondor partit rapidement de la salle. Elle voulait aller le plus loin possible de cet homme.  
  
« Comment peut-il m'aimer après ce qu'il m'a fait ? » pensait-elle en marchant d'un pas rapide.  
  
- Miss Granger !!  
  
Hermione se retourna et fit face à son professeur. Ils se fixaient intensément.  
  
- Vous m'aimez... murmura la préfète.  
  
Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.  
  
- Oui, Hermione, répondit doucement Severus, sans s'approcher.  
  
Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir une fois de plus.  
  
- Comment pouvez-vous ? hurla presque cette dernière.  
  
- Regardez-vous, et vous comprendrez...  
  
- Justement ! Quand je me regarde, voilà la première chose que je vois !!! dit-elle en tirant sa manche et en retirant nerveusement son bandage.  
  
Rogue contemplait le moignon de son élève. Il fit un pas vers elle et lui prit le bras droit.  
  
- Je me moque de ça. Quand je te regarde, je vois une jeune femme belle, pleine d'esprit, d'une intelligence rare. Tu fais battre mon cœur, tu m'as redonné goût à la vie. Je t'aim...  
  
- Non, ne le dite pas... S'il vous plait... murmura la préfète les yeux humides.  
  
Elle s'arracha de l'étreinte de Severus et continua sa route vers ses appartements.  
  
- Je viendrais vous voir demain soir... Mais essayez de m'oublier, professeur...  
  
Rogue, impuissant, regarda s'éloigner son élève. Il retourna dans ses cachots, la mort dans l'âme. Il essaya de se coucher, mais en vain. L'envie d'une balade se fit ressentir. Il se releva, prit sa cape, et commença à errer dans les méandres du château de Poudlard. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des murmures et des gémissements.  
  
« Je vais pouvoir passer ma frustration sur des élèves. Merci Merlin ! » ricana-t-il intérieurement.  
  
Il s'approcha doucement et fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit. Severus sortit sa baguette, visa une personne et regretta de ne pouvoir tuer.  
  
Hermione marchait dans les couloirs froids et sombres. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas quelqu'un la suivre. Elle pensait à Rogue. Il avait presque l'âge d'être son père et puis, c'était un ancien mangemort et, qui plus est, un serpentard. Soudain, elle se trouva pousser contre un mur. Sa tête heurta la paroi et du sang coulait doucement sur son visage.  
  
- Hermione... Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? demanda une voix familière.  
  
- Ron ? murmura la gryffondor, sa tête sur le point d'exploser.  
  
- Je t'aime, et tu le sais. Et pourtant, tu décides de me faire souffrir et d'aller voir ailleurs... D'abord Malefoy, puis Rogue... Il te les faut tous ? Tu te spécialises dans les mangemorts mention serpentard ? continua le jeune homme en glissant sa main sous la robe de la préfète.  
  
- Arrête Ron, tu es saoul... gémit Hermione en sentant la forte odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait du gryffondor.  
  
Elle n'avait aucun moyen pour se défendre. Elle n'avait pas de baguette, et de toute façon, le roux lui tenait les deux bras avec violence.  
  
- Oh non Mione... Je n'arrêterai que quand tu m'auras donné ce que je veux...  
  
Hermione ferma les yeux quand son ami l'embrassa avec brusquerie. Il lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. La langue de Ron força les lèvres de la jeune femme et pénétra dans sa bouche. La jeune femme se reprit et lui balança un coup de genoux entre les jambes. Le roux se plia en deux et la préfète tenta de se dégager. Mais le jeune homme fut plus prompt et lui colla un coup de poing magistrale, sonnant la gryffondor. De la démence brillait dans le regard du meilleur ami d'Harry.  
  
- Tu vas regretter ce geste, Mione...  
  
« Que quelqu'un vienne... Pitié... » pensa la jeune femme en sentant la main du gardien lui arrachant ses sous vêtements. Elle était terrifiée.  
  
« Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ont-ils tous ? Pitié, pas ça... Plutôt mourir... Je ne veux pas... A l'aide ! Harry, Drago... Severus... »  
  
La préfète se débattit, mais le gryffondor lui redonna un coup en plein visage. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Le sang lui brouillait la vue. Elle essayait de dégager sa main gauche, mais Ron la tenait fermement tandis qu'il glissait sa main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.  
  
- EXPERLIARMUS ! hurla une voix sombre et grave.  
  
Hermione se sentit soudain libérée. Ron fut expulsé et tomba violemment 5 mètres derrière. Avant de s'évanouir, la préfète reconnut la silhouette de Rogue s'approcher à pas rapide, baguette à la main, dans sa direction.  
  
MOUHAHAHAHHA !! Je suis méchante de vous avoir fait ce coup là, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite !  
  
Allez, gros bisous, et la suite au prochain numéro !  
  
Link 


	25. Exclusion

Coucou tout le monde !!!  
  
Excusez pour le retard, mais j'étais pas chez moi de la semaine... Bon, vous vous en foutez, mais c'est histoire de dire ! J'arrête mon blabla sans plus tarder, et je vous met la suite ! Pas de réponse aux reviews, mais promis, je le ferai au prochain chapitre, qui ne mettra pas autant de temps à venir ! Promis ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
CHAPITRE 25 : Exclusion.  
  
Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa vision était floue. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tout ou presque redevint normal.  
  
- Hermione, fit une voix à côté d'elle. Madame Pomfresh ! Elle est réveillée !  
  
L'infirmière déboula dans la pièce, des fioles à la main.  
  
- Comment vous sentez vous, mon enfant ?  
  
A vrai dire, Hermione pensait qu'un pivert avait élu domicile dans sa tête, et cohabitait avec un ouvrier qui maniait un marteau piqueur et qui se déplaçait en semi remorque. En se frottant les yeux, elle découvrit un bandage. Tous les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Ron, le presque viol... L'infirmière interrompit le cours de ses pensées.  
  
- Buvez cela, ça vous remettra un peu plus d'aplomb et atténuera le mal de tête.  
  
Elle avala la potion, ce qui la ramena à Rogue. Il l'avait sauvé...  
  
- Je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore que vous êtes réveillée.  
  
Pomfresh sortit de la pièce. La personne qui avait prévenu l'infirmière sortit de l'ombre et entra dans son champ de vision.  
  
- Hermione ?  
  
- Harry...  
  
Le Gryffondor était gêné. Il ne cessait de gigoter d'un pied sur l'autre.  
  
- Hermione, fit il soudainement, Je ne savais pas qu'il avait prévu de faire. Si j'avais su, je l'en aurais empêché, j'aurais fait quelque chose...  
  
- Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
  
- On dansait avec Ginny et puis, il est parti, il nous a planté là, en plein milieu de la piste de danse et a dit qu'il allait aux cuisines... Mon dieu, Mione, si j'avais su...  
  
Il était presque en larme.  
  
« Bon dieu », pensa Hermione, « c'est moi qui se fait agresser et c'est lui qu'on doit consoler. »  
  
- Harry ? Vous pourriez nous laisser ? fit la douce voix du directeur.  
  
L'intéressé releva vivement la tête et la hocha. Il sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore y entra accompagné de McGonagall et de Rogue. Ce dernier avait sa tête des mauvais jours et la directrice adjointe avait les lèvres pincées et la mâchoire crispée. Cette dernière s'approcha de Hermione et lui prit la main.  
  
- Mon dieu, ma petite... Et par un Gryffondor en plus...  
  
Rogue choisit de ne pas relever l'insinuation. Dumbledore se crispa un peu. McGonagall fit apparaître un plateau de thé et en proposa à Hermione. Celle-ci refusa, se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre.  
  
Il faisait beau. Un magnifique temps, pas trop chaud, pas trop froid. Des élèves de première année jouaient à "chat" , d'autres plus vieux se promenaient ensemble et certains lisaient assis sous un arbre. Tant de paix et de bonheur. Ca lui faisait mal. La veille au soir, son monde et son système de valeur s'étaient écroulés. Un de ses meilleurs amis avaient tenté de lui faire du mal, un de ses pires ennemis était devenu quelqu'un digne de confiance qui se sacrifiait pour elle, et sa Némésis personnelle lui avait avoué ses sentiments.  
  
L'espace d'un flash, elle vit Rogue la regarder avec tendresse, puis l'instant d'après, les yeux fous de Ron. Seigneur Dieu ! Serait-il capable de lui faire ça lui aussi ? Elle croisa ses yeux. Il avait l'air inquiet, un peu effrayé aussi. Mais cette apparence n'était-elle qu'un masque ? Il avait été espion, un homme habitué à tout cacher et à mentir. Et avant ça, c'était un meurtrier, un monstre et un... violeur.  
  
Drago choisit ce moment pour faire son irruption dans l'infirmerie. Il courut jusqu'à Hermione et voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se jeta hors de sa portée.  
  
- Salopard de Weasley. Je vais le tuer ! raga le préfète en serrant les poings.  
  
- Prenez un ticket !  
  
- Faites la queue !  
  
McGonagall et Rogue avait parlé en même temps. Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Dumbledore leva les mains en l'air et fit :  
  
- Calmons nous ! Je comprends votre colère à tous, mais c'est inutile de nous y soumettre.  
  
A ça, les deux Serpentards et la directrice de Gryffondor grognèrent. Hermione considérait le directeur d'un air pensif.  
  
- J'ai soumis le cas Weasley au conseil. Ils ont voté pour deux semaines d'exclusion.  
  
Et tout le monde sembla attendre la fin de la phrase.  
  
- C'est tout ? finit par lâcher Rogue, l'air dégoûté.  
  
- Oh, vous voulez parler des points ? Ils ont pensé qu'une maison ne devait pas souffrir pour la folie d'un individu.  
  
- QUOI ??? Non seulement, il déshonore tout Poudlard et ensuite il a un deux semaines de vacances ! Pour un assassin, c'est quoi ? L'ORDRE DE MERLIN ???  
  
- Severus, calmez-vous ! intima le directeur. Il repart chez lui. Vous savez avec Molly Weasley, sa mère... qui adore Hermione...  
  
Severus et Minerva se regardèrent un court instant et grimacèrent en même temps. C'était pire qu'Azkaban.  
  
- Voyons le bon côté des choses, avança Drago. Avec un peu de chance, elle le castrera et il y aura des Weasley en moins à Poudlard...  
  
Hermione toussota et dit :  
  
- Euuh, si ça vous fait rien, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer à étudier. Professeur Rogue ? Vous vouliez discuter de potions, non ? C'est toujours d'accord ?  
  
Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil au directeur. Celui hocha la tête imperceptiblement.  
  
- Certainement, Miss Granger.  
  
Minerva fusilla Dumbledore du regard. Elle aussi avait remarqué l'intérêt qu'avait Severus envers cette jeune Gryffondor et elle n'avait pas oublié son passé. Elle allait devoir surveiller son collègue de très près. Dumbledore, quant à lui, savait que Hermione ne trouverait qu'un seul remède à son mal : les études. Et si elle voulait étudier les potions, autant le faire avec le meilleur.  
  
Dumbledore fit un signe et McGonagall et ils sortirent, laissant Rogue et son élève seuls. Rogue remarqua bien vite quelque chose. Il était seul dans la même pièce que la femme qu'il aimait en chemise d'infirmerie sans rien en dessous, un lit entre eux. Pendant un quart de seconde, il se vit la poser dans ce dernier et lui faire l'amour pendant des heures...  
  
La voix de Hermione le tira de cette rêverie érotique.  
  
- Pardon ?, fit il.  
  
- Je vous disais merci. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurais été dans un bien piètre état.  
  
- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Ne me remerciez pas pour ça. Si j'avais pu décider de sa punition, il serait en miette à l'heure actuelle, ce petit merd...  
  
Il s'interrompit. Inutile de lui rappeler de trop douloureux moments. Quand il avait vu ce petit connard poser la main sur Hermione, il avait vu rouge sang. Le mangemort en lui avait rugi et tiré sur ses chaînes. Et il n'avait pas été loin de le relâcher. Bon dieu, comment cela se faisait qu'elle éveille en lui des envies de meurtre ? Il n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec les femmes. Il n'était pas un saint, à l'époque. La seule chose qui lui avait permis de garder son contrôle avait été de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ferait à Hermione, une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec Weasley.  
  
Il était mal à l'aise. Et il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était mal à l'aise. Il fit apparaître quelques livres.  
  
- Lisez cela. Nous aurons notre discussion sur les potions quand vous aurez la connaissance nécessaire. Que vous n'avez pas. Pour le moment. Allez travaillez, et on verra après.  
  
Et il sortit de la pièce dans un tourbillon de cape noire. Madame Pomfresh entra et fusilla Hermione du regard.  
  
- Pourquoi êtes vous debout ? Vous êtes trop faible ! Allez au lit.  
  
Hermione se coucha à contre coeur. L'infirmière lui fourra dans les mains une fiole de potion de sommeil anti rêves. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir ! Cela dut se refléter sur son visage, car l'infirmière la menaça :  
  
- Avalez ou je prends un entonnoir.  
  
Hermione but la fiole. Encore une potion. Rogue. Encore lui. Elle se sentit partir loin. Mais un sentiment de peur restait fermement enraciné en elle.  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Le rapprochement entre Rogue et Hermione va bientôt commencer, rien que pour vous, mais pour le voir (faut y croire... euh, non, c'est pas ça), il faut mettre des petites reviews ! lol  
  
Allez, gros bisous et à bientôt,  
  
Link 


	26. Un début de collaboration

Coucou tout le monde !!!  
  
Voici le chapitre 26 tant attendu !! (lol) Au fait, allez jeter un yeux à ma nouvelle fic : Hermione et la pierre philosophale, ainsi qu'à la collaboration avec ma sœur : Quand deux esprits machiavéliques se rencontrent.  
  
Voilà, le quart d'heure pub est fait. Malheureusement, pas de réponse aux reviews, mais promis, c'est la dernière fois. J'ai encore plein de taff, et demain je dois aller au bureau !  
  
Bisous, et bonne lecture !!  
  
Chapitre 26 : Un début de collaboration...  
  
Hermione se réveilla brusquement. Des cris résonnaient dans le couloirs. Elle tenta de se lever, mais c'est comme si sa tête était dans du coton et ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Les cris se faisaient plus distincts.  
  
- COMMENT CA IL A DISPARU ? ?  
  
- Ne vous énervez pas, Severus. Mme Weasley est arrivée en retard de deux minutes et n'a pas trouvé son fils sur le quai.  
  
- Il n'a pas pu s'évanouir dans la nature ! répliqua séchement une voix féminine. J'y vais !  
  
- Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire, Minerva. Attendons...  
  
- Attendre quoi ? Qu'il se cache à Près au Lard et qu'il saute sur Hermione la première occasion venue ? dit froidement une voix traînante.  
  
- Monsieur Malefoy, gardez votre sang froid... Monsieur Weasley est à Londres, c'est une certitude. Mais où exactement, là est la question... Minerva, pourriez vous contacter Percy Weasley. Il aura peut-être des renseignements à nous communiquer. Severus, allez me chercher Ginny Weasley et amenez-la dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait. Monsieur Malefoy, regagnez votre salle commune. Miss Granger vous y rejoindra quand elle ira mieux...  
  
Hermione entendit des bruits de pas d'éloigner de l'infirmerie. Elle allait se lever quand on l'en empêcha.  
  
- Restez allongée ! Mais c'est pas possible ces patients qui ont la bougeotte !  
  
C'était Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver avec son habituelle douceur.  
  
- Quelle heure est-il ? bredouilla la préfète, encore un peu endormie.  
  
- Près de 16 heures... Mon dieu ! Ce petit saligaud ne vous a pas raté. Je vais vous mettre de la pommade du Docteur Gery Tout pour effacer vos hématomes.  
  
La gryffondor regarda le miroir qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son visage était bleu violé à l'endroit où Ron l'avait frappé. Elle grimaça de douleur quand l'infirmière lui étala la pommade. Elle lui donna ensuite une potion antidouleur.  
  
- Si vous voulez y aller, vous pouvez. Cependant, je vous le déconseille. Si vous avez des nausées, des troubles de la vision ou des vertiges, revenez immédiatement me voir...  
  
Hermione acquiesça de la tête, attrapa les livres que Rogue lui avait laissé la veille et quitta l'infirmerie. Elle regagne sa salle commune. Drago l'attendait sur le canapé, le front barré par un pli soucieux.  
  
- Ca va Hermione ? demanda-t-il en voyant la jeune femme entrer.  
  
- Oui, merci... répondit cette dernière de manière évasive.  
  
Puis, sans un mot, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, les livres posés à côté d'elle. Les évènements récents tournaient dans son esprit. Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage de Ron, ressentait son regard, ses mains sur elle. Nerveusement, elle se redressa et attrapa ses notes, un parchemin et une plume. Elle relut avec attention les résultats des examens de Lupin, ses croquis. Pendant une heure, elle compara les analyses, feuilleta les livres que lui avait apporté Rogue et fut soudain frappée.  
  
" Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide ? " maugréa-t-elle.  
  
La gryffondor commença à noter une théorie.  
  
" La lycantropie, un nouveau cancer... Le cancer est une modification du noyau de la cellule entraînant la multiplication incontrôlée de celle-ci. Les traitements connus chez les moldus sont la chimiothérapie. Si ces derniers avaient accès à notre connaissance, ils pourrait aisément éradiquer cette dégénérescence du corps humain. La morsure du loup garou provoque elle aussi une modification des cellules que j'ai longtemps confondu avec un virus, du type VIH. Je m'étais fourvoyée. Les enzymes contenues dans la salive de l'animal pénètre dans le sang, attaquent une cellule et la modifie. Une fois cette opération faite, la propagation se fait rapidement. La cellule modifiée se multiplie de manière incontrôlée. C'est pour cela que la transformation en loup ne s'effectue jamais la première pleine lune qui suit l'attaque, mais la deuxième, voir la troisième. Ces modifications cellulaires ont plusieurs effets, comme la perte de certaines capacités pour le sorcier, comme la métamorphose animagus..."  
  
Hermione posa sa plume un moment et s'allongea. Son mal de tête recommençait, sa vue se troublait et elle avait quelques vertiges.  
  
" Cela passera... Pas la peine d'appeler Pomfresh pour ça... "  
  
Soudain, elle se sentit s'endormir. elle ferma les yeux et respira fortement. Une envie de vomir lui prit la gorge. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience au bout de quelques secondes.  
  
- Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé partir, espèce de garde chiourme ? hurlait Severus dans l'infirmerie.  
  
- Granger voulait travailler aux livres que VOUS lui avez apporté. Alors ne rejetez pas toute la responsabilité...  
  
- Chère Madame Pomfresh, vous avez remarqué que miss Granger s'est violemment cogné la tête hier soir et qu'il est imprudent de la laisser seule plusieurs heures après le choc... siffla Severus, les yeux noirs. Qui la surveille ?  
  
- Je l'ai mise en garde et lui ai dit de venir me voir aux premiers symptôme. Que pouvais-je faire de mieux ?  
  
- Si vous connaissiez Granger aussi bien, vous l'auriez enchaîner à son lit ! répliqua durement le directeur de Serpentard en quittant la pièce.  
  
Il se dirigea rapidement vers les appartements des préfets en chef, assailli par un mauvais pressentiment. Quand il entra, Drago se dirigea tranquillement vers lui.  
  
- Des nouvelles de ce pouilleux de Weasel ? demanda froidement le préfet.  
  
- Non, toujours pas... Où est Granger ? Je dois voir si elle va bien, pour faire ensuite mon rapport à Pomfresh...  
  
- Elle s'est réfugié dans sa chambre...  
  
Severus gravit les marches deux à deux et ouvrit la porte. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qu'il pensait endormie et...  
  
- MALEFOY !! PERVENEZ QUELQU'UN ! VITE !!  
  
Le serpentard sortit de la pièce en courant. Pendant ce temps, Rogue tentait de réveiller la gryffondor.  
  
- Allez ! Debout ! On se réveille ! Euh... GRANGER ! Votre devoir de potion est d'une nullité abyssale ! Je vous ai mis T, comme troll ! Mince, ça marche pas... Granger ! Ouvrez les yeux sinon je vous roule une telle pelle que vous vous en souviendrez toute votre misérable vie.  
  
Le professeur avait hurlé tellement fort que la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Son visage était pâle, et elle était visiblement au bord de la nausée.  
  
- Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
- Je suis venu parler chiffon ! répliqua sèchement Rogue. Je vous ramène à l'infirmerie...  
  
- Je veux rester ici, j'ai du travail...  
  
- GRANGER ! Vous avez eu un choc au cerveau, si tant est que vous en avez un. Alors vous retournez à l'infirmerie ou sinon...  
  
- Ou sinon vous devez me surveillez pendant 12 heures, ou quelque chose de ce goût. Ca tombe bien, j'ai reformulé ma théorie. On pourrait en parler ? coupa-t-elle de sa voix ensommeillée.  
  
- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Granger...  
  
- Depuis quand la raison fait-elle partie des vertus des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard ?  
  
Severus réprima un sourire à cette dernière remarque. Il prit sèchement les notes posées à côté de la jeune femme et commença à les lire.  
  
- Voyons ce que votre cervelle d'oiseau a bien pu inventer qui vaille que je reste dans cette chambre ignoble ! renifla-t-il en tentant d'ignorer le papier peint rouge et or.  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!! N'oubliez pas les reviews pour récompenser Winky !! Euh..., pardon, Link...  
  
Je vous fais à toutes et à tous pleins de bisous !!  
  
Link 


	27. Le remède de Granger

Bonjour a tous,  
  
Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'étais en vacances ! enfin il est là, tout nouveau tou beau (lol), le chapitre 27 !  
  
Para : Oh oui, Ron en punching ball, mon rêve ! lol... Bonne lecture et bisous  
  
Izzy : C'est vrai mes chapitres sont un peu court, mais je vais essayer d'arranger ça ! Merci pour ton conseil, bisous et à bientôt !  
  
Sohaya : Merci pour tes compliments. Si tu veux étriper Ron, vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Sydney : Merci pour tes encouragements. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt !  
  
Cheyna : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Kath-Black : désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai voulu profiter de mes vacances. Mais j'espère que l'attente valait le coup. Pour le moment, il y a déjà 36 chapitres d'écrits, et je pense qu'il y en auras 40. Bonne lecture et bisous.  
  
Erina : LOL ! Voilà la suite ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a touché. Je te fais de gros bisous et te souhaite une bonne lecture !  
  
Dadmax : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture et gros bisous !  
  
Nomini : c'est vrai, Rogue est bizarre, mais j'aimais bien l'expression. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Gros bisous et à bientôt !  
  
Sandrine Lupin : Il est vrai que je n'ai pas assez insisté sur le côté mère poule de Pompom. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! Merci pour ton conseil ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Marrypier : Merci pour ton soutien et tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Maud : Voilà la suite ! Hermione va-t-elle succombé à l'amour de Rogue ? réponse dans 22 chapiters ! lol ! Allez, bisosu et bonne lecture !  
  
Al : Je t'ai frustrée ? J'en suis désolée (mouhahahahah ! lol). Tu as 21 ans ? Moi aussi ! sauf que moi, c'est aps vraiment Severus, mais faut que j'arrête aussi... mdr. Merci poru tous tes compliments, bonne elcture et à bientôt !  
  
Crazydarkwitch : Alors, heureuse ? (lol) Ravie que ça t'ai plus, et mes condoléances pour ton ordi. Gros bisous et à bientôt !  
  
Syds : Hermione a-t-elel changé d'avis sur Severus ? Réponse dans....18 chapitres ! mdr. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Lome (x2) : Voilà enfin la suite ! Désolée pour le retard, je recommencerai plus, promis ! allez, gros bisous et à bientôt !  
  
Dark-evil-angel : Merci pour les compliments ! Pour Ron, réponse dans ce chapitre ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 27 : Le remède de Granger...  
  
- Intéressant Hermione... murmura Severus après avoir lu les notes de son élève.  
  
La jeune femme sourit, puis grimaça.  
  
- Vous allez bien ?  
  
- Oui, ne vous inquiétiez pas...  
  
- On peut reprendre plus tard si vous le désirez...  
  
- Non, ça ira... répondit la préfète, avec un brin d'agacement dans la voix.  
  
- Bien... Maintenant que vous avez identifié la nature de la lycanthropie, que préconisez-vous pour l'éradiquer ?  
  
Hermione réfléchit un moment, voulant ménager son effet. Severus regarda ce jeu avec agacement. La patience n'était pas sa vertu première. La jeune femme le regarda avec amusement.  
  
- Je vous explique : il faudrait créer une potion qui empêche le développement de ces cellules folles, et la combiner à un traitement d'onde magique qui supprimerait la partie endommagée.  
  
Rogue se mit à rire.  
  
- Pour la potion, oui, on pourrait y arriver, mais il va falloir partir de rien, et ça prendre beaucoup de temps. En revanche, pour le sort, vous faite fausse route ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de tels sortilèges !  
  
- C'est normal... vous êtres maîtres en potions... J'ai déjà demandé au professeur Flitwick, et il m'a laissé accès à sa bibliothèque privée. Et j'ai la formule du sort...   
  
- Vraiment ? demanda cyniquement Rogue.  
  
- Je vous explique... C'est un vieux sort qui était pratiqué auparavant pour des maladies maintenant éradiquées. Ce sort supprime les éléments contre nature dans un corps humain.  
  
- Si cela était vrai, les médicomages l'auraient utilisé depuis longtemps sur les loups garou !  
  
- Non, ils ne pouvaient par, car, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, les cellules se multiplient à une vitesse folle. Et le sort ne peut corriger que peu à peu la déformation. D'où l'inutilité de cette formule seule sur la lycanthropie. Mais avec un sérum qui empêcherait la multiplication des cellules, on pourrait annihiler entièrement la maladie. Maintenant, il ne manque que la potion. J'ai une idée pour sa composition, mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour les dosages...  
  
Rogue était abasourdi. Cette élève, une descendante de moldu, avait réussi en l'espace de 6 mois là où avaient échoué les sangs purs depuis des siècles.  
  
- Quand voudriez-vous commencer, Hermione ?  
  
La jeune femme se leva, mais commença à vaciller. Severus réagit rapidement et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.  
  
- Maintenant... Si vous êtes d'accord... répliqua la préfète en un sourire chaleureux.  
  
Le professeur se sentit fondre. La femme qu'il aimait était dans ses bras.  
  
- Je vais vous aider à marcher... reprit-il doucement.  
  
Le maître des potions et l'élève se regardaient intensément.   
  
- Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama une voix sèche derrière eux. Que faites-vous ?  
  
Severus tourna la tête sans lâcher son élève et aperçut McGonagall, rouge de colère. Il allait sortir une remarque acerbe, mais n'en eut pas le temps.  
  
- J'ai essayé de me lever et le professeur Rogue m'a rattrapé avant que je ne tombe, coupa Hermione doucement.  
  
La directrice adjointe haussa les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.  
  
- Nous avons retrouvé Weasley. Il est chez son frère Percy pour les deux prochaines semaines, continua-t-elle en jetant un regard méprisant à son collègue. Cependant, il ne consent à parler à personne. Je voulais juste vous prévenir...  
  
McGonagall regarda le directeur de serpentard une dernière fois et sortit. Hermione fit un petit clin d'oeil à Severus.  
  
- Merci beaucoup... murmura-t-il, pour ne pas être entendu au cas ou la directrice adjointe se cachait derrière la porte.  
  
- De rien ! Je n'ai dit que la vérité. Bon, on y va ?  
  
Rogue acquiesça, et tous deux partirent en direction des cachots.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Drago était en pleine réflexion dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit, il repensait aux évènement de la veille. Hermione s'était faite attaquée pendant que lui menait un raid de mangemort aux côtés de Voldemort. La soirée avait été particulièrement éprouvante : ils avaient débarqués en pleine nuit dans une maison de sang de bourbe. Ils avaient tué, ou plutôt massacré les parents, mais laissaient en vie l'enfant de 2 ans, considéré comme sang pur puisque ayant deux parents sorciers. Le serpentard voyait encore l'effroi qu'avait éprouvé la femme en assistant au meurtre de son mari. Elle s'était ensuite battu férocement, avant de succombé à un sortilège de Goyle père. Comme c'était sa première mission, le préfet était resté en retrait, et heureusement.  
  
Il soupira et croisa les bras sous sa tête. Son père était un parfait imbécile. Etre assujetti à un fou doublé d'un meurtrier était contraire à l'esprit de sa famille, mais Lucius n'avait que le pouvoir en esprit. De plus, les sang de bourbe ne sont pas des moins que rien, des bâtards à anéantir. Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux : Hermione. Elle était si brillante, comparée à Longdubat, Crabbe ou Goyle les sang pur ! Il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme amie maintenant. Il allait tout faire pour l'aider.  
  
Drago se retourna. Si il avait été là... il regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir secourue. Après tout, c'était son rôle maintenant, rôle qu'il assumait avec plaisir. Il savait maintenant que, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il pourrait compter sur elle, comme elle pourrait se reposer sur lui.  
  
- Hermione, de quels ingrédients avez-vous besoin ? demanda Severus en ouvrant son armoire à herbe et breuvage.  
  
- Il me faut des feuilles d'hysope, d'urtica dioica, de la poudre d'adulaire et de lapis lazuli... Quelques gouttes de nitrate d'argent... Et de l'infusion de bézoard pour éviter l'empoisonnement au nitrate... Ah si, et de la sève d'aconitum vulparian...  
  
- Ca va être une potion terriblement difficile à préparer. Je ne sais même pas si nous réussirons... répliqua Rogue en sortant les ingrédients au fur et à mesure.  
  
- J'ai confiance en vous, professeur. Après tout, vous êtes le meilleur, répondit doucement la jeune femme.  
  
Rogue s'arrêta un instant, se délectant du compliment de son élève.  
  
- Etes-vous sûre d'être en état de travailler, Hermione ?  
  
- Suite à un choc crânien, il faut empêcher que le patient ne s'endorme pendant les...  
  
- Je suis au courant ! répliqua sèchement le professeur. Mettons-nous au travail !  
  
Hermione s'approcha du chaudron et regarda ses notes.  
  
- Je pense qu'il faudrait déjà élaborer un ordre d'ingrédient et un dosage approximatif avant de commencer la potion.  
  
Rogue acquiesça et s'assit à la table. Il fit signe à Hermione d'en faire autant. Ils commencèrent à établir un embryon de formule : l'ordre des ingrédient, la température, le moyen de rendre le sérum parfaitement liquide et peu dense. Ensuite, ils tentèrent de prédéfinir un dosage.  
  
Severus était en train de réfléchir sur le nombre de goutte de nitrate d'argent quand il entendit un léger bruit. Il se tourna la tête vers Hermione. Cette dernière venait de s'assoupir sur ses notes. Le professeur se leva doucement, prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'amena dans ses appartements. Il la posa dans son lit sans un bruit et la coucha. Il mit une couverture sur elle et, après lui avoir poser un baiser sur son front, il regagna son bureau pour continuer à travailler.  
  
« Donc, le nitrate d'argent... Prenons le livre de chimie d'Hermione pour revoir encore les propriétés... Merlin, ce qu'elle est belle quand elle dort... Il faut que je me ressaisisse... Trois goutte pour 30cl d'infusion de bézoard devrait limiter le risque d'empoisonnement. Ajouter à cela 40 cl de sève de... Qu'est-ce que c'est ENCORE ? »  
  
Des gémissement venait de sa chambre. Severus se leva promptement et gagna la pièce où il avait laisser son élève seule. Cette dernière se débattait dans le lit, sûrement en proie à un mauvais rêve. Rogue s'assit à côté d'elle et lui attrapa fermement les bras.  
  
- Hermione ! Réveillez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Il secoua doucement la jeune femme qui était en proie à une crise. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se jeta dans les bras du professeur en pleurant.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? pleurait-elle sans retenue.  
  
Severus enlaça la jeune femme et la berça doucement.  
  
- Ma main... Et Ron... C'est trop, je n'en peux plus...  
  
Le professeur ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de la gryffondor, tentant de la calmer. Soudain, cette dernière se dégagea violemment et le regarda froidement.  
  
- Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? Vous êtes comme lui ! Vous êtes comme Ron ! hurla la préfète.  
  
Severus sentit une chape de plomb dans son estomac. Ce soir, il allait devoir expliquer son sombre passé à une jeune de 17 ans qui avait perdu sa main et qui avait faillit se faire violer.  
  
Et voilà, c'est totu pour aujourd'hui ! Maintenant, les uploades seront plus fréquentes, car je suis de retour au travail... lol.  
  
Bisous et à bientôt,  
  
Link 


	28. Petite musique de nuit

Coucou tout le monde !!!  
  
J'vous ai manqué ? Lol... Bon, voilà le chapitre euh... 28, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ah, au fait, tant que j'y pense, j'ai uploadé le chapitre 7 de « Hermione Granger et la pierre philosophale ». Bisous !  
  
Pas de RAR aujourd'hui, car je cours manger, je meurs de faim ! Mais la prochaine fois, vous y couperez pas ! lol  
  
°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Chapitre 28 : Petite musique de nuit...  
  
Le professeur et l'élève se toisaient du regard. La gryffondor était affolée.  
  
« Ce qui est compréhensible... Elle se trouve dans la chambre d'un des plus cruel mangemort qui est existé... Mais comment lui faire comprendre que maintenant, c'est du passé...»  
  
- Vous ne répondez pas... C'est que j'ai raison ! s'exclama la préfète, les yeux encore brillant de larmes.  
  
- Oui et non... La vérité est que je l'ai été, mais je ne le suis plus. J'ai été au service de Voldemort pendant longtemps, trop longtemps... Maintenant, c'est fini. Je fais parti de l'ordre du phenix. Et puis, je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal...  
  
1. Je... je ne vous crois pas ! Vous êtes comme Ron.  
  
Hermione avait craché cette dernière phrase. Elle y avait mis toute sa fureur, sa haine, son dégoût.  
  
- Si j'avais vraiment voulu abuser de toi, j'en aurai profité bien plus tôt... dit doucement le professeur.  
  
Hermione resta interdite un moment.  
  
- C'est vrai professeur... Vous avez raison... Veuillez m'excuser... Je n'aurai pas du vous manquais de respect.  
  
La gryffondor avait la tête baissée, et sa voix tremblait un peu. Severus se leva du lit et se dirigea vers son bureau.  
  
- Repose-toi... Je te réveillerai demain matin pour qu'on continue notre travail.  
  
- Et vous, où allez-vous dormir ? demanda timidement l'élève.  
  
- J'ai trop de travail pour perdre du temps...  
  
- Alors je travaille avec vous.  
  
- Non, vous dormirez ! répliqua sèchement le professeur.  
  
- Non ! Je travaillerai ! Après tout, c'est moi qui vous ai donné ce sujet...  
  
- GRANGER !!! AU LIT !!!  
  
- HORS DE QUESTION ! hurla à son tour l'élève.  
  
Rogue fronça les sourcils tandis que la préfète le toisait du regard. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.  
  
- Et si je me couche ? demanda doucement le maître des potions.  
  
- Je ferai de même... répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras.  
  
- Bon, et bien bonne nuit ! sécha-t-il en se dirigeant une fois encore vers son bureau.  
  
- Et vous allez vous reposer où ? Dans votre chaudron format familiale ? Ou dans votre armoire à herbes ? ironisa l'élève en s'allongeant sur le lit.  
  
Rogue ferma les yeux un moment pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de manière à réveiller tout le château. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa robe de sorcier.  
  
« Merlin ce qu'elle peut m'énerver parfois... J'adore ça ! »  
  
- Sachez, Miss Je Sais Tout, que je suis un sorcier d'un niveau certainement plus élevé que la moyenne, donc je suis capable de faire apparaître un canapé... ajouta-t-il d'un air ironique.  
  
Hermione ne fit même pas attention au ton qu'employait le directeur de serpentard.  
  
- Alors c'est moi qui prendrais le canapé, dit-elle en se levant.  
  
- Granger ! Si vous décidez de me rendre chèvre pour avoir une pierre de Bézoard, ce n'est pas la peine, j'en ai tout un stock dans mon armoire ! répliqua-t-il, commençant à perdre patience. Pour ovus faire plaisir, je vais me faire apparaître un lit baldaqui certainement plus confortable que la misérable paillasse sur laquelle vous êtes allongée.  
  
- Avec un matelas à eau ? Ironisa Hermione. Vous n'avez pas à changer vos habitudes à cause de moi... continua la gryffondor. Alors dormez dans votre lit...  
  
- Vous êtes... encore faible. Si je ne vous fait pas dormir dans un lit convenable, Pomfresh m'enverra à Azkaban ! grogna Severus.  
  
- Alors dormez avec moi...  
  
Rogue tomba des nues. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
- Qu'avez-vous dit, Granger ?  
  
- Avec vous, je ne crains rien, comme vous me l'avez dit. Et puis, Dumbledore vous fait confiance...  
  
- Tsss ! Typiquement gryffondor ! Dumbledore a dit ça, alors c'est vrai ! répliqua le professeur en imitant une voix d'enfance.  
  
- Parce que vous croyez que les serpentard sont mieux ? Ils vendraient père et mère ainsi que tous leurs frères et sœurs, oncle et tante, grand parents y compris pour un livre de magie noir... enchaîna Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Mais... ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce que vous dite est complètement injustifié ! s'offusqua Rogue en disparaissant dans sa salle de bain pour se changer.  
  
La préfète ferma les yeux et sourit.  
  
- LONGDUBAT ! VOTRE PLUME EST TOMBEE PAR TERRE ! 20 POINT DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR POUR AVOIR PERTURBER MON COURS ! imita Hermione en tentant de ne pas rire.  
  
Rogue sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, les yeux plein d'une rage contenue. Il toisa son élève avec un regard noir.  
  
- Vous me parliez d'injustice ? demanda doucement la jeune femme avec un sourire angélique.  
  
- Bon... Au lit ! Demain, on a du travail ! grogna-t-il en se couchant à une distance raisonnable de son élève.  
  
Il éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, bercé par la respiration douce et régulière de la préfète. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il allait s'assoupir, il sentit la gryffondor remuer. Il rougit quand elle se colla contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il dut se contenir pour ne pas l'embrasser. Il contint difficilement ses envie et passa une partie de la nuit à réciter mentalement les recettes de plusieurs potions. Et ce n'est au bout de plusieurs heures qu'il réussit à s'endormir à son tour, les bras passés autour des hanches de la jeune femme.  
  
Des cris stridents le réveillèrent. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit était qu'une baguette était pointée sur sa tête. Au bout, Minerva McGonagall.  
  
- PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE !! VENEZ ICI !!hurlait la directrice adjointe.  
  
Hermione sortit de sa torpeur à son tour, effrayée par tout ce vacarme. Quand ses yeux croisèrent celle de la directrice de gryffondor, elle sut que Rogue aurait de gros ennuis.  
  
°°°°°°°°°  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite bientôt, si plein de review !!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	29. Une journée de travail

Bonsoir tout le monde,  
  
Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai déménagé et ai été privé d'internet pendant trois longues semaines !! Aussi, rassurez-vpous, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Pas de réponse aux reviews ce soir, car je dois uploadé toutes mes fics, et ça va être long (et puis je bosse demain, donc faut que je dorme un peu ! ;o)  
  
Aussi bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !  
  
Chapitre 29 : Une journée de travail  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? rugit Severus, toujours la baguette de McGonagall pointé sur son front.  
  
La directrice ne répondit pas. Des bruits de pas venaient du couloir, et Dumbledore pénétra à son tour dans les appartements du maître des potions.  
  
Professeur Rogue, j'espère que vous avez des explications à nous donner... dit le directeur d'une voix triste en observant son collègue qui tenait encore la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
  
Evidemment ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? siffla le directeur de serpentard.  
  
- Professeur Rogue, il est normal que les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore s'inquiètent... dit doucement Hermione, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. Ils ont dû paniquer quand ils ne m'ont pas trouvé dans ma chambre ce matin, voilà tout...  
  
McGonagall allait répliquer quelque chose de sûrement vénéneux, mais la préfète lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.  
  
- Si le professeur Rogue et moi même avons dormi dans le même lit, c'est parce que je l'ai obligé. Donc ne vous en prenez pas à lui... Il n'a fait que ce que je lui ai demandé, continua l'élève.  
  
Elle est sous imperium ! Il ne peut en être autrement ! s'exclama la directrice adjointe.  
  
Rogue se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa baguette et fit face à sa collègue.  
  
Attention McGonagall, si je suis tel que vous le décrivez, vous êtes en danger...  
  
Tsss, parce que vous croyez que vous me faite peur ? J'ai bien plus d'expérience que vous...  
  
CA SUFFIT ! gronda Dumbledore, l'air furieux.  
  
Hermione soupira et se leva. Elle se dirigea dans le bureau du maître des potions et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un fiole dans la main, contenant un liquide transparent. La fiole était étiquetée veriseratum. La gryffondor la but d'une traite et son regard changea.  
  
Posez-moi des questions, dit-elle doucement.  
  
Que s'est-il passé hier soir, miss Granger ? demanda le directeur en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
  
On a travaillé sur mon nouveau projet d'éradication de la lycanthropie avec le professeur Rogue. Je me suis endormie sur mes notes. Quand je me suis réveillée de mon cauchemar, il essayé de me calmer. Je me suis jetée dans ses bras et il m'a rassurée...  
  
La préfète continua son récit sans sourciller. McGonagall avait le visage fermé tandis que Rogue souriait. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une telle élève.  
  
Je crois que vous me devez des excuses, professeur McGonagall... dit Rogue avec un sourire, ce qu'on avait pas vu depuis des années.  
  
La directrice adjointe se raidit et bafouilla quelques regrets. Le directeur de serpentard prenait un plaisir évident à cette scène.  
  
Bien... On vous laisse ! s'exclama Dumbledore en sortant.  
  
Oui, nous avons du travail... répliqua froidement Severus en voyant que le professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir.  
  
McGonagall reprit son air pincé et revêche et sortit de la chambre dignement.  
  
Une fois sûr que ses collègues s'étaient éloigné, le maître des potions se retourna vers son élève.  
  
Hermione, que pensez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Je commence à vous apprécier réellement. J'ai toujours eu de l'admiration pour vos compétences dans votre matière, mais à présent, je découvre l'homme qui se cache derrière le professeur, et je dois dire qu'il est bon de vivre à vos côté... répondit la jeune femme encore sous véritérasum. Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour vous, et cela me fait peur.  
  
Rogue était abasourdi par cette révélation, mais il ne le montra pas.  
  
Allez vous doucher. Je vous attend dans mon bureau. Si vous avez besoin, vous pouvez prendre des vêtements dans mon armoire. Et ne traînez pas ! ! ! !  
  
Le professeur sortit de la chambre. Il s'assit devant le chaudron vide et regarda ses notes de la veille.  
  
" Elle a des sentiments pour moi... Enfin, elle croit... Par Merlin, que dois-je faire ? Arrêter de lui aboyer dessus, ça, c'est évident. Mais ensuite ? "  
  
Plongée dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son élève arrivée.  
  
Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle , demanda-t-elle.  
  
Pardon ? interrogea Severus, sortant de sa réflexion.  
  
Je vous demandais si vous étiez prêt à vous mettre au travail.  
  
- Evidemment ! Pendant que vous dormiez hier soir, j'ai avancé, moi ! répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
La gryffondor ne répondit rien et se mit à lire les notes du professeur. Ce dernier prit un autre parchemin et continua son étude de dosage. Ils passèrent ainsi la matinée, le nez dans les livres et les feuilles. Vers midi, Severus fit apparaître un repas copieux. L'après midi passa de même, et le soir, Hermione regagna sa chambre avec un pincement au cœur, ce qu'elle n'avouerait jamais, même sous torture.  
  
Elle discuta un long moment avec Drago, puis elle se coucha. Les pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête.  
  
" Je ne sais pas où j'en suis... Severus... J'ai appris à le découvrir ces derniers jours, et c'est vrai que... Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Il a presque l'âge d'être mon père, et puis c'est un ancien mangemort. De plus, une fois ma scolarité finie, je ne le reverrais plus. Alors à quoi bon se tracasser pour ça... "  
  
Elle s'endormit avec difficulté et ses rêves, pour la première fois, ne furent pas peuplés de mangemort et de sorts, mais de chaudrons bouillonnants...  
  
Severus était dans son laboratoire, accompagné d'une personne vêtu à la mode sorcière.  
  
Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Alfred ?  
  
Incroyable ! Indéniablement brillant ! Et tu dis que c'est une de tes élèves, fille de moldus, qui a trouvé ça !  
  
Tout à fait...  
  
Ecoute... Mettez au point ce traitement. Dès que c'est prêt, envoie moi un hibou au ministère, et je vous ferez passer devant la commission de la médecine magique. Pendant ce temps, motus et bouche cousue...  
  
Evidemment ! Si ça ne marche pas, je ne veux pas être la risée du ministère.  
  
As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition de chercheur au comité ?  
  
Comme chaque année depuis 7 ans, et ma réponse est toujours la même... répondit Severus, agacé.  
  
- Comme tu veux... C'est dommage. En tout cas, si ce projet marche, ça sera la consécration pour vous deux, et un avenir assurée pour ta protégée ! Tu dois être fier ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'un élève de ta maison...  
  
C'est une gryffondor... coupa Rogue.  
  
Le visiteur éclata de rire.  
  
Severus Rogue, le redouté directeur de serpentard prend sous son aile une élève de gryffondor ! C'est à graver dans les annales !  
  
Très drôle ! J'ai du travail maintenant... sécha le maître des potions.  
  
J'attend de tes nouvelles rapidement, conclut Alfred, sachant que la conversation était finie.  
  
Il sortit du bureau et disparut dans les couloirs sombre de Poudlard.  
  
Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était près de trois heure du matin. Elle se rallongea, mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Elle passa sa cape d'uniforme, des chaussure et sortit sans faire de bruit des appartements des préfets en chef. Ses pas la conduisirent naturellement dans les cachots. Elle frappa à la porte de son professeur et un grognement sec lui intima d'entrer.  
  
Granger ! Vous devriez être couchée ! Retournez dans votre lit !  
  
Je n'ai pas sommeil. De plus, vous avez des cernes à faire pâlir d'envie un zombi ! Vous, allez vous reposer, je continue le projet, répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix ferme.  
  
Rogue parut réfléchir un moment. La fatigue le gagnait depuis plusieurs heures, mais il voulait continuer le travail. Il passait à présent à la constitution de la potion.  
  
D'accord. Grâce aux études que nous avons fait cet après midi, j'ai finalisé une recette de potion. Il faudrait que vous la fassiez. En revanche, elle est assez complexe. Suivez scrupuleusement les instructions. Si vous avez un problème, réveillez-moi !  
  
Sur ce, il disparut dans son habituel tourbillon de cape noire. Hermione, seule, fit chauffer le chaudron, et prit le premier ingrédient. La nuit allait être longue, mais passionnante...  
  
Le lendemain matin, sur les coups de huit heures, Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il avait bien dormi, et cela se faisait rare depuis quelques temps. Soudain, il se souvint de son élève seule dans son bureau. Elle était là, concentrée, remuant un chaudron. Sur le plan de travail, quatre chaudrons avaient été abandonnés, étiquetés. Severus plissa des yeux. Sur les morceaux de papier, il pouvait lire " trop dense " ou encore " pH trop acide " , " grummots".  
  
Hermione se tourna vers lui.  
  
Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
Vous en êtes où ? dit-il d'un ton un peu brusque.  
  
On se rapproche du but... murmura-t-elle en ajoutant un ingrédient. Je pense qu'à la fin des vacances, si nous maintenons ce rythme, on aura la bonne formule.  
  
La jeune femme et le professeur se sourirent, puis ce dernier fit apparaître un petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tout en surveillant le chaudron, et se remirent à la tâche.  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite bientôt, promis !  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	30. Si prêt du but

Coucou tout lemonde !

Mes ennuis de pc sont presque fini, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ovus aimerez autant. Je ne fais pas de réponse aux reviews, désolée, mais j'ai encore des fichiers formatés à récupérer.

Bonne lecture, et excusez-moi encore pour l'attente !

°°°°°°

Chapitre 30 : Si prêt du but...

Les jours passaient. Severus et Hermione travaillaient toujours sur la formule, et la jeune femme dormait toutes les nuits chez son professeur. Ils faisaient des tours de garde pour se reposer chacun leur tour, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu Harry ou Drago. Les deux jeunes hommes lui manquaient énormément, mais elle devait travailler. Elle devait réussir. Pour Rémus, pour Haary, pour elle. Sa fierté en avait prit un coup en début d'année lorsqu'elle avait eu les notes les plus basses de la promotion. Aussi, si elle découvrait se remède, cela pourrait l'aider à accepter son infirmité.

Arriva la fin des vacances. Le soir, après avoir dîner entre eux, le professeur et son élève firent le point sur leur avancée. La potion était presque prête. Il manquait encore un petit quelque chose, ils approchaient du but.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on ferait autant de progrès en si peu de temps... admit Rogue en finissant son dessert.

- C'est parce que vous êtes un génie en potion... remarqua Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Severus sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse anormalement élevé.

- C'est parce que tu es toi-même vraiment exceptionnelle... répondit-il en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

Ils se turent un moment.

- Je pense que dans deux jours on aura finit... reprit la jeune femme.

- C'est probable. Par Merlin, tu auras réussi là où tous les plus grands ont échoué !

- Non professeur, on aura réussi...

- C'était ton idée, pas la mienne.

- Mais sans vous, je n'aurais jamais pu établir cette potion.

- Si, tu y serais arrivée, objecta Rogue.

- Peut-être, mais en plusieurs mois, voire années...

- Bon, il serait peut-être temps que tu regagnes ta salle commune. Aujourd'hui, c'est le 31, et il près de 23 heures... Va faire la fête avec tes amis..

- Vous avez raison... murmura la préfète en se levant.

Elle ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. En passant, elle s'arrêta à côté du professeur toujours assis et se baissa pour lui faire une bise sur la joue.

- Merci beaucoup Severus... A demain matin...

La gryffondor quitta les appartements, et laissa Severus, abasourdi, se caressant doucement la joue, les yeux dans le vague.

Hermione regagna sa chambre à contre cœur. Cela faisait plusieurs nuit qu'elle dormait chez son professeur, et, bizarrement, elle ne voulait pas retourner dans ses appartements. Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, Drago se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Mione ! Ca va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui et non... Oui car tu es là et non...

Devant l'air interrogateur de son homologue de serpentard, la préfète en chef s'assit sur le canapé. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Rogue me manque... murmura-t-elle.

Drago s'assit à côté de la gryffondor et lui prit la main, un regard compatissant.

- Je savais que tu finirais par craquer pour lui... ricana le serpentard.

- MAIS NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS... commença à s'offusquer la préfète.

- Ouais... à d'autre... Mione, c'est à moi que tu parles !

La jeune femme soupira.

- Je sais pas... c'est bizarre... Je l'ai haïs pendant si longtemps, et là, il me manque, alors ça ne fait que dix minutes que je l'ai quitté. J'ai le cœur dans un étau, et quand je le vois, j'ai des frissons, des papillons dans le ventre... Je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote ?

Le serpentard se mit à rire.

- Mais non, t'es juste amoureuse ! Enfin, tu me diras, on a toujours l'air idiot quand on est amoureux...

- Merci, tu me remontes le moral... grogna Hermione.

- Et bien, que je veux tu que je te dise ! Retourne le voir... Je te couvrirai si McGonagall passe par là !

La gryffondor se leva d'un bond et fit une bise au jeune homme.

- Merci Drago !

Et elle partit en courant, direction les cachots.

Severus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Hermione lui manquait. Il grogna et se repencha au dessus du chaudron. Il avait suivi à la lettre les dernières indications de son élève. Le liquide quasi translucide frémissait.

- On y est presque... Je suis sur qu'on aura fini avant la rentrée. On est le 31, enfin, presque le 1er... Les morveux reviennent le 4... Et avec tout le bruit qu'ils font, on ne pourra pas se concentrer...

Soudain, il sentit une main sur ses yeux.

- Qui c'est ? demanda une voix douce.

- GRANGER !! CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIRE L'IMBECILE !!! rugit le maître des potions.

- Je venais juste vous souhaiter une bonne année ! répondit la jeune femme.

- Ah.. bien, grogna Rogue en regardant sa montre -en effet, il était minuit-. Maintenant, retourne t'amuser.

- Non, c'est ici que je veux être !

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du professeur et examina la potion ratée.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait une feuille d'hysope en moins, et rajouter... de l'eau sacrée du Brocéliande...

- Cet ingrédient est rare et cher ! répliqua Severus.

- Il ne faudrait que 5 gouttes pour le chaudron... A rajouter tout à la fin... murmura la jeune femme, concentrée.

Elle regardait alternativement la potion et ses notes, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Bien, Miss Je sais tout ! Recommençons ! Mais si l'eau sacrée ne rend pas cette potion translucide, on abandonne cet ingrédient ! Le professeur Dumbledore ne me paye pas suffisamment pour m'en procurer à foison !

Hermione sourit à cette remarque : cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas surnommer ainsi.

Ils prirent ainsi toute la nuit, faisant les étapes une à une avec précaution. Leurs geste étaient précis, habiles, en parfaite concordance. Etonnement, c'est la gryffondor qui donnait le rythme, son professeur la suivant dans ses mouvements. Elle scandait la marche à suivre, et Severus exécutait docilement la moindre de ses demandes.

°°°°

Voilà ! La suite bientôt je vous le promet ! Ca mérite bien une petite review ? mdr

Bisous à toutes et à tous,

Link


	31. La bonne potion

Coucou tout le monde,

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'a quasiment tout récupéré sur mon pc, il n'y a qu'une fic qui ait disparut. Je remecie tous les revieweurs : Paradise Nightwish, Popov, Para, m4r13, Spaz313, marrypier, Miliem, Izzy, Sybylle, bohemio, didi, kikou224, dark-evil-angel, Syds, Lily Margot, lome, Flammifer, Kiki, Sandrine Lupin.

Merci à toutes et à tous, et j'espère que ce chapitre, longtemps attendu j'en conviens, vous plaira.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 31 : La bonne potion...

Severus ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa montre.

« Mince... 9 heures.... je me suis assoupi... Mais qu'est-ce que ? »

Il se leva de sa chaise brusquement et s'approcha d'Hermione. Cette dernière était debout devant le chaudron, immobile, les yeux dans le vague.

- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? demanda le professeur, inquiet.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'air dans une autre dimension. Le maître des potions posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... On recommencera !

- On a réussi... murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ? demanda Severus, abasourdi.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

- ON A REUSSI !!!!!

Le professeur attrapa la gryffondor et la souleva, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Pour la première fois, la préfète voyait son professeur sourire.

- Il faut contacter le ministère ! s'exclama Severus.

- Non, pas encore... Il faut tester le traitement avant. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si il connaissait un volontaire, et le professeur Lupin va arriver d'ici une demi heure...

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, j'ai utilisé votre cheminée, vous ne m'en voulez pas ? demanda Hermione doucement.

- Non, bien sûr... Bon, vas te préparer, je te donne rendez-vous ici dans une demi heure !

Hermione acquiesça et partit en courant, tandis que Severus se rendait dans la salle de bain, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. L'heure dite, Hermione , Severus, Dumbledore, Pomfresh et Lupin se trouvaient dans le bureau du maître des potions.

- Vous êtes sûr Remus ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard. C'est un traitement expérimental...

- Certain, professeur. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me débarrasser de ça...

Pomfresh prit une seringue et injecta une dose de la potion dans le bras du loup garou. Juste après, Severus et Dumbledore brandirent leur baguette.

- Lupum eradicere ! s'exclamèrent les deux professeurs.

De multiples petits rayons blanc s'échappèrent des baguettes et frappèrent Lupin en plein torse. Rémus s'écroula au sol, hurlant de douleur. Hermione observait cela avec horreur. Et si elle s'était trompée ?

- C'est 5 minutes de rayon, miss Granger ?

- Oui... Ni plus, ni moins... balbutia la gryffondor.

Ces minutes parurent des heures. A la fin, Lupin était quasiment évanoui.

- Combien de temps dure le traitement ? demanda faiblement le loup garou.

- 5 jours Rémus... Venez, on va vous mettre à l'infirmerie.

Le directeur, Pomfresh et le loup garou quittèrent le bureau, laissant seul Rogue et Hermione. Cette dernière était encore préoccupée.

- Il va vite se remettre, ne t'inquiète pas... murmura Rogue.

- Quand est la prochaine pleine lune ? demanda la préfète.

- Dans 6 jours, juste à la fin du traitement. Dumbledore a prévu une salle d'observation...

- J'aimerai vérifier les notes, voir si on ne s'est pas trompé...

- Comme tu veux ! dit Rogue en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Hermione se posa à côté de lui et ils refirent leur estimation, leur calcul et vérifièrent plusieurs fois la formule. Ils travaillèrent toute la journée, les elfes de maison leur apportant leur repas. Vers 23 heures, Rogue sortit le nez de ses notes.

- Il serait temps de se coucher, Hermione... Je vous voie demain matin, pour 9 heures... Remus sera présent pour la deuxième étape du traitement. Bonsoir...

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Oui...

- Pourrais-je... dormir avec vous ? demanda Hermione avec une petite voix et en parlant très vite.

Severus la regarda en plissant des yeux.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ca fait plusieurs jours que je dors ici, et je dois dire que votre lit et très confortable et que je n'ai pas envie de regagner le mien...

Severus plissa les yeux et réfléchit un moment.

- Bien, allez-y... Je vous rejoint dans un instant... dit-il en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain.

Dès qu'il eut disparut, la gryffondor afficha un large sourire, le premier depuis plusieurs mois. Elle se mit rapidement en pyjama (un long tee-shirt aux couleurs de serpentard appartenant à Severus qu'elle passa en grimaçant) et se coucha. Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître des potions arriva en caleçon, tee shirt noir et s'allongea près de son élève, après avoir éteint la lumière.

- Ces couleurs vous vont à merveille ! ironisa-t-il en contemplant le tee-shirt de la préfète.

- Certes... Que diriez-vous d'essayer mon string rouge et or ? Je peux aller le chercher si le coeur vous en dit...

Rogue s'étouffa de rage.

- QUOI ??????

- Je plaisantais, Severus... murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se colla contre le torse du professeur et nicha sa tête dans le cou du serpentard. Rogue se sentit rougir.

- Hermione... je... tu...

- Ca vous gêne ? demanda-t-elle, son souffle chaud chatouillant agréablement l'oreille du maître des potions.

Ce dernier respira un grand coup.

- Non, pas du tout...

Il passa ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme et la pressa contre lui.

- Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

- Bonne nuit... murmura Hermione juste avant de s'endormir.

Les jours et les nuits passèrent ainsi. Remus subissait le traitement tous les matins, et mettait une journée à se rétablir complètement. Hermione dormait avec Severus chaque soir, mais rien ne se passait entre eux, à part le baiser maintenant quotidien sur le front. Aucun ne l'avouerait à l'autre, mais tous deux espéraient plus. Arriva la fin du traitement de Lupin, et le premier jour de pleine lune.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors, marche ou marchera pas ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode.. MOUAHHAHAH !mdr, pardon, c'est la fatigue !

Gros bisous et à bientôt;

Link


	32. La consécration

Coucou tout le monde !

Oh putain, ca fait un mois que j'ai pas uploadé. Désolée, mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Bon, vite, les RAR, et place au nouveau chapitre !

Paradise Nightwish : Voilà la suite, désolée de t'avoir fait patienter ! Bisous

U.$.Hermy : J'adore couper aux moment les plus cruciaux ! Bonen lecture !

Moony.62 : Et oui, ils sont sages ces deux là... Enfin, pour le moment ! Lol. Allez, bisous !

Ankou : Comment va ma belle ! Lupin va-t-il crever ? Tu verras bien ! Bisous amour !

Sirianne (x4) : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Désolée que cette fic devienne une drogue. Je connais une bonne clinique de désintox, si tu veux ! Lol Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te satisfaira ! Allez, gros bisous !

Miliem : Le couple s'installe doucement... Mais ça va pas tarder à se concrétiser ! Et poru la potion... Tu verras bien ! Bisous !

Lol otte1 : allez, voilà la suite ! Bisous miss !

Lome : J'adore embêter mes gentils lecteurs... Pas bien Léo ! Je vais aller me pincer les oreilles dans le four ! Gros bisous

Titia : Je veux bien que tu publies mon histoire sur un autre site, j'en serai même ravie ! Et merci d'avoir lu ma fic ! Bisous

Flammifer : Merci poru tes encouragemments, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Bisous

Bohemio : Et oui je suis cruel ! MOUHAHAHHA ! Pardon, je me suis encore emportée... RIPPER ! MES PILULES ! Bon, j'va me soigner ! Bisous

Sandrine Lupin : J'adore l'incertitude profonde... enfin, quand elle n'est pas pour moi ! Bisous miss, et bonne lecture !

Khalan : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite !

Kiki : Ne sois pas trop accroc tout de même ! Lol Parce que j'uploade pas souvent... J'ai malheureusement pas trop le temps d'écrire ! Merci pour ta review, et gros bisous

Drakynouchette : Ahah ? Vont-ils se mettre ensemble dans ce chapitre ? Réponse ci dessous ! Merci de suivre cette histoire, bonne lecture !

Didi : Je suis sadique, mais tu le savais déjà ! Bisous et bonne lecture.

Syds : Voilà la suite, ne deviens pas dingue, stp ! Mdr. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Caroline : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review. Si tu veux des bonnes histoires Hermione /Severus, va jeter un oeil à celle de Ripper de la Blackstaff. Bisous !

Kytice : Non, je ne veux pas ta mort, mais je n'ai pas de conscience, alors me donner mauvaise conscience est impossible... NIARK ! Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture et gros bisous !

Vampire-stellaire : Hermione va-t-elle récupérer sa main ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir fait la remarque pour les dates, car je suis une gross truffe en maths... Ben vi, désolée ! Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.

Dark-evil-angel : Voilà la suite, morue ! Allez, à plus sur le forum !

Kiki : Voilà la suite, avec bcp de retard. Désolée ! Bisous !

Kaede : Merci pour ta review, non je n'abandonne pas, mais j'ai pas trop le temps d'uploadé ces derniers temps ! Vraiment désolée... J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Allez, bisous.

Chapitre 32 : La consécration

La journée avait semblé particulièrement longue à Hermione et Severus. Tous deux avaient été obligés de reprendre les cours, la rentrée ayant eu lieu la veille au soir. Le directeur de serpentard s'était déchaîné sur les gryffondor, tandis que le préfète en chef n'avait pas soufflé mot de la journée. Ils étaient stressé, et rien n'avait réussi à les calmer. Drago avait tenté discrètement de réconforter Hermione toute la journée, et Harry avait essayé de la faire rire, sans succès.  
  
Dumbledore marchait, anxieux, dans les couloirs de Poudlard accompagné de Lupin, McGonagall, Severus et Hermione. Ces deux derniers se jetaient des coups d'œil, inquiets. Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ?  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant une salle assez grande, fermée par une porte vitrée. A l'intérieur, un lit, une table et une petite bibliothèque. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte.  
  
- Allez-y, Remus, la nuit va pas tarder à tomber...  
- Dans exactement 5 minutes... ajouta McGonagall, regardant sa montre.  
  
L'ancien professeur de DCFM acquiesça et entra dans la chambre. Le directeur de Poudlard ferma la porte magiquement derrière lui.  
  
- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.. murmura-t-il, en s'asseyant sur un grand canapé qu'il venait de faire apparaître. 

Il posa sa main droite sous son menton et fixa du regard la pièce, l'air concentré. La directrice de gryffondor s'assit à son tour, et fit apparaître du thé pour tout le monde. Rogue faisait les cent pas tandis qu'Hermione se mordillait la lève inférieure. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence plombant. Puis, le premier rayon de lune fit son apparition. Tous regardaient à présent la chambre. Remus était assis au bureau, feuilletant un livre de sortilège. Rien ne se passait. Ils attendirent encore un quart d'heure, puis une demi heure... Toujours pas de transformation. Dumbledore affichait à présent un large sourire, la tension retomba. Le directeur se tourna vers Severus et Hermione et commença à applaudir, immédiatement suivi par McGonagall.  
  
- Félicitations ! Vous avez réussi. J'avertis immédiatement le ministère.  
  
Dumbledore agita sa baguette, fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin, écrivit une courte lettre que Flumseck s'empressa d'emporter.

- Sortons Rémus de sa geôle et allons fêter cela dignement ! continua gaiement le directeur en faisant un alohomora sur la porte.  
  
Rogue et Hermione s'échangèrent un clin d'œil discret et, Lupin enfin libre, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les bureau du directeur.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Fudge et quelques sorciers qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas arrivèrent en trombe dans le bureau.  
  
- DUMBLEDORE ! Vous délirez une fois de plus ! tonna le ministre de la magie. Vous prétendez qu'une fille de moldue de 17 ans a découvert, aidée d'un ancien mangemort, le vaccin contre la lycanthropie ? Fabulations !

- Humhum...  
  
Fudge se retourna pour fusiller du regard celui qui s'était permis de tousser et faillit s'évanouir en voyant Remus Lupin, humain, un soir de pleine lune.

- Je viens de finir le traitement de Miss Granger et du professeur Rogue, et comme vous pouvez le constater, cela marche... continua l'ancien loup garou, tranquillement.

- Et je tiens à ajouter que toute la théorie vient de Hermione. Je ne l'ai aidé que pour la conception de la potion... ajouta Severus.  
  
McGonagall et Dumbledore acquiescèrent avec un grand sourire. Alfred Vladisla, le sorcier qui était passé voir Severus quelques jours plus tôt, s'avança.

- Et bien bravo miss Granger ! Je contacte dès ce soir le directeur du département de la médecine magique, et vous viendrez demain soir au ministère avec Severus pour une fête en votre honneur ! Disons vers...19h30, ça vous convient Cornélius ? 

Le ministre grogna et sortit, ses hommes à sa suite. Alfred, toujours souriant, se plia galamment devant Hermione, serra la main à Severus et quitta la pièce à son tour. Dumbledore et McGonagall débouchèrent quelques bières au beurre et se moquèrent de la déconfiture de Fudge. Vers minuit, Severus décréta qu'il allait se coucher. Il remercia le directeur et regagna doucement ses appartements. Observant cela, Hermione ne savait trop quoi faire. Lupin la remercier chaleureusement pour la énième fois de la soirée. elle n'écoutait pas son ancien professeur. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Rogue.

"Mon dieu, mais pourquoi est-ce tombé sur moi ?"

- Hermione ?

Cette dernière sursauta.

- Excusez-moi, professeur Lupin... J'étais...

- Perdue dans vos pensées, je l'avais remarqué. Allez donc le rejoindre, McGonagall et Dumbledore ne semble pas en état de vous chaperonner. Filez, je vous couvre... murmura Rémus avec un grand sourire.

Le directeur et la directrice de gryffondor venaient d'attaquer du whisky pur feu avec Flitwick qu'ils étaient aller chercher. Hermione remercia d'un regard son ami et fila discrètement. Elle marcha rapidement dans les couloirs en direction des cachots. Passant devant un miroir, elle en profita pour jeter un œil à son apparence. Elle avait affreusement maigri, ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau pâles et des cernes énormes masquaient ses yeux. La gryffondor soupira devant son apparence pitoyable et hésita à aller chez le directeur de serpentard. Elle allait se remettre en route quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

- Harry ? Retire ta cape, à moins que tu ne veuilles me faire mourir de peur... grogna la préfète.

Une tête parut alors flotter un instant, mais pas celle du survivant, une tête rousse dans la pénombre. La préfète commença à paniquer et à reculer. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle et commença à tomber doucement

- Hermione ! Flippe pas, c'est Ginny !

La rouquine avait attrapé sa préfète avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et lui donna quelques tapes sur la joue pour la réveiller. La jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux, et fut tout de suite rassurée.

- Excuse moi Ginny... Je...

- C'est bon, je comprend... T'as une de ces têtes, ma pauvre... C'est pas beau à voir !

- Je sais... Que fais-tu là ? demanda la préfète en se relevant.

- Je venais te chercher... Ca fait un bail qu'on t'as pas vu dans la tour des gryffondor, et que Malefoy ne t'a pas trouvé dans votre salle commune. Et d'ailleurs, que fais-tu là à cette heure ? Ce n'est pas le chemin de ta chambre...

- C'est que... je... enfin...

- Tu dors chez Rogue et tu allais le rejoindre ?

- Comment sais-tu ça ? paniqua Hermione.

- Simple supposition que tu viens de confirmer... ricana la rousse. Allez, avant de rejoindre ton prince charmant, on va te redonner apparence humaine, car je ne suis pas sure que Rogue aime les zombies...

Ginny, comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge, avait un nécessaire à maquillage sur elle. Elle commença son travail malgré les grognements d'Hermione et finit rapidement.

- T'as vu, pas besoin d'être McGonagall pour te métamorphoser ! plaisanta la poursuiveuse des gryffondor.

Après un regard dans le miroir, la préfète ne put qu'acquiescer. Son amie avait fait des miracles. Hermione remercia rapidement la rousse et partit vers les appartements de Rogue ; Arrivée, elle frappa et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

- J'avais dans l'idée que vous viendriez plus tôt, plaisanta Rogue.

- J'ai eu un léger contre-temps, sourit Hermione

- Aussi léger que votre maquillage... Cela vous va à ravir. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- D'après vous... murmura Hermione en entrant.

Elle se dirigea d'autorité vers la chambre, attrapa ce qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son tee-shirt et partit dans la salle de bain. Severus était amusé. Il se changea rapidement et se mit au lit. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Elle se colla contre lui et le professeur, comme la veille, passa ses bras autour de son élève.

- Demain soir va être magique... murmura Hermione.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

Son élève ne répondit pas, elle était déjà endormie. Rogue la serra un peu plus contre lui, et se demanda pendant un long moment ce qu'elle avait sous entendu.

Bon, promis, la suite arrivera plus vite !

Allez, à bientôt, et gros bisous !

Link9


End file.
